Un Secreto Doloroso
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: Llevar un negocio y ejercer de madre temporal de su sobrina de siete meses eran trabajos, a tiempo completo. ¡Lo último que la diseñadora de joyas Serena Tsukino necesitaba era que le hicieran una auditoría!
1. Chapter 1

_**El libro pertenece a Ann Roth y los personajes de s.m son de la gran N.T**_

_**Argumento:**_

_Aquél podría ser el hombre perfecto_

_Llevar un negocio y ejercer de madre temporal de su sobrina de siete meses eran trabajos, a tiempo completo. ¡Lo último que la diseñadora de joyas Serena Tsukino necesitaba era que le hicieran una auditoría!_

_Pero entonces conoció a su nuevo asesor, Darien Chiba, un hombre que inspiraba confianza. También era muy sexy y estaba soltero, y se había encariñado rápidamente con su sobrina. ¿Habría llegado el hombre de su vida? Pero Darien tenía un gran secreto que podía acabar con la confianza de Serena… a menos que se atreviera a confesarle la verdad._

**Capítulo 1**

—Hola, Serena, soy Mina.

Como si Serena no reconociera la voz de su hermana.

—Es tu madre, Molly… por fin —le dijo al bebé que tenía en el regazo.

Moviéndose hacia el salón con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, se abrió paso entre el sofá y el escritorio.

—Ya sabes que adoro a Molly, pero voy a salir a comer con mis amigas. Es mi cumpleaños.

—Oh, Dios mío, hoy es treinta de junio, se me había olvidado por completo. Felicidades, Serena. ¿O debería llamarte señora?

—Muy graciosa —dijo sentándose en el sofá con la niña en brazos—. A ti sólo te quedan dos años para cumplir los treinta. Y volviendo a Molly, se suponía que tenías que estar aquí ya. No te has olvidado también de tu hija, ¿verdad? —bromeó.

Pero era una posibilidad. Mina, al igual que su madre, cuando se enamoraba tendía a olvidarse de todo excepto de su hombre. En aquel momento salía con un músico y había ido a pasar un fin de semana romántico con él a San Francisco. Había regresado a Seattle aquella mañana.

—Tu avión ha llegado a tiempo —continuó Serena al ver que su hermana guardaba silencio—. Lo he comprobado. Se supone que ya deberías estar aquí.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Has perdido el ferry?

La única manera de llegar a la isla de Halo era por avión o en ferry, y el ferry era más barato.

—No exactamente. No te lo vas a creer. Yaten me ha invitado a la gira que su grupo va a hacer por todo el país. ¡Tal vez hasta me dejen hacer los coros! Esta podría ser mi gran oportunidad. Estoy emocionada.

Por muy contenta que estuviera por su hermana, que siempre había soñado con ser cantante, Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse por Molly.

—Estupendo, pero, ¿crees que tanto viaje será bueno para la niña? Recuerda lo caótica que fue nuestra infancia. Siempre dijimos que no les haríamos eso a nuestros hijos.

Mina nunca había querido tener hijos, pero entonces llegó Molly. El padre de la niña desapareció hacía tiempo.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidar algo tan importante?

Serena agarró un sonajero de la mesita y se lo pasó a su sobrina, que le sonrió con su boca sin dientes. Escuchó por el teléfono el sonido de la megafonía del aeropuerto.

—Estás en el aeropuerto de Seattle —adivinó, molestándose al momento.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho desde el principio? Nunca decía la verdad completa a menos que le conviniera, otro defecto que había heredado de su madre.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho antes para que pudiera cambiar mis planes.

—En realidad estoy en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles, con Yaten y su grupo. Escucha, ¿le echarás un ojo a Molly mientras estoy fuera?

¿Los Ángeles?

—Pero yo… —comenzó a decir Serena, deteniéndose cuando la niña cambió el sonajero por un mechón de su pelo—. Ya sabes que la temporada turística empieza dentro de dos semanas. Estoy totalmente desbordada tratando de hacer suficientes joyas para la inauguración.

—Tú siempre estás desbordada. Serán sólo dos semanas… tres a lo sumo.

Los bebés exigían mucha dedicación. Serena había pasado sólo dos días y medio con su sobrina y lo sabía muy bien.

—Ya sabes cuánto quiero a Molly —dijo dándole un beso a la niña en el pie—. Pero también sabes lo pequeña que es esta casa flotante. Apenas hay sitio para mí, y con las joyas por todas partes…

—Vamos, Serena —insistió Mina—. Siempre te han gustado los niños. De hecho, a mí me criaste prácticamente tú. Eres estupenda con Molly… mucho mejor que yo. Te adora.

Sí, Serena era buena con los niños, y confiaba en tener muchos algún día. Quería lo que Mina y ella nunca habían tenido, una gran familia estable. Con un marido cariñoso a su lado, un hombre que quisiera a sus hijos, y ninguno de los dos mentiría jamás a los niños. Sí, Serena se había quedado destrozada por culpa de Mina, que se había abierto paso en su corazón y en su cama antes de que ella supiera que estaba casado. Pero eso ocurrió hacía más de un año, y estaba preparada para seguir adelante. Además, mientras ahorraba para comprarle al señor Tomoe el edificio de Main Street y crecía su negocio de joyería, no tenía mucho tiempo para salir con nadie, ni mucho menos para pensar en niños. Y, sin embargo, su reloj biológico se había puesto en marcha.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás ahí?

—Escucha, Mina. Aunque estés dispuesta a pasar por alto la falta de espacio, el peligro de las joyas pequeñas para Molly y el hecho de que voy a trabajar doce horas al día siete días a la semana, no estoy preparada para una responsabilidad así. Ni siquiera durante unas semanas.

—Lo entiendo, pero ésta es mi gran oportunidad, y tú misma acabas de decir que tanto viaje no sería bueno para Molly. No tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. ¿Tú dejarías a un bebé con nuestra madre?

Que en aquel entonces estaba tan ocupada con su actual amante, que apenas tenían contacto.

—No —aseguró Serena sin vacilar. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero tienes que recogerla antes de que empiece la temporada turística. No más tarde del primero de Agosto.

—Gracias, Serena, de verdad. Estaremos en contacto, y si necesitas localizarme, llámame al móvil.

Cuando Mina le hubo colgado, Molly se metió los dedos de los pies en la boca y gorgoteó.

Sentada a una mesa para cuatro en el restaurante Salty Dog y con su sobrina sentada en una trona, Serena compartió la última jugada de su hermana mientras la niña comía un bollito.

—Así que tendré que ocuparme de ella durante las próximas dos semanas.

Lita y Rei, las dos empleadas y al mismo tiempo amigas de Serena, no dijeron nada.

Pero Rei, su mejor amiga, habló.

—Tu hermana es todo un elemento. ¡Y con la temporada turística a punto de empezar! Me gustaría decirle un par de cosas por cargarte con…

—Shh —Serena se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró a la niña—. Delante de Molly no. Ya hablaremos más tarde. No todos los días puedo salir a comer con mis amigas, y quiero disfrutarlo.

—Es tu gran día, y estamos encantadas de tener una excusa para comer juntas —Rei le sonrió—. Vas a disfrutar mucho esta nueva década de tu vida.

Lo dijo como si tuviera una gran experiencia en la vida, cuando sólo tenía un año más que ella.

—La temporada turística es agotadora para todos —continuó Rei, que fabricaba mangas de viento y alquilaba una caseta en el paseo marítimo para venderlas—. ¿Cómo vas a prepararte si tienes que cuidar de Molly?

—Supongo que tendré que contratar a una niñera —respondió Serena.

La camarera apareció entonces con una tarta con velas. Todos los clientes del restaurante rompieron a cantarle el Cumpleaños feliz.

Serena sintió deseos de llorar. Sólo llevaba siete años viviendo en la isla, pero la gente era tan encantadora que sentía que llevaba allí toda su vida.

—Gracias a todos —dijo secándose las lágrimas cuando terminó la canción.

—Piensa un deseo y sopla las velas —le pidió Rei.

Serena no tuvo que pensar mucho lo que quería. Con su negocio de joyería prosperando, tan buenas amigas, una cómoda casa flotante para vivir y un coche viejo pero seguro, su vida era casi perfecta. Sólo le faltaba una cosa: un hombre con el que compartirlo todo.

Ahora que había superado lo de Seiya quería empezar al menos a buscar un hombre sincero, al que le gustaran los niños y en el que pudiera confiar. Cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo en silencio.

«Por favor, que encuentre al hombre adecuado».

Abrió los ojos y sopló con todas sus fuerzas, apagando las treinta velas de golpe.

Más tarde, con la niña durmiendo la siesta en la cuna de viaje que Mina le había dejado, Serena comprobó el correo del día antes de ponerse a trabajar. No había ninguna tarjeta de felicitación de su madre, pero no suponía ninguna sorpresa. Había cuatro catálogos de joyería, una revista a la que estaba suscrita y un sobre de Hacienda.

Serena había pagado sus impuestos religiosamente. ¿Qué quería Hacienda de ella? Abrió el sobre, leyó la carta y se sintió mareada. Querían dinero, mucho dinero, y le iban a hacer una auditoría. A mediados de agosto, en plena temporada turística.

Se masajeó las sienes para suavizar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba entrando.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo en voz alta.

Había sido una campaña de renta infernal, y por suerte ya era treinta de junio y estaba casi terminada. Moviendo los anchos hombros. Darien Chiba le entregó su declaración al último cliente de la temporada. Rubeus Red.

—Como la has presentado tarde, tendrás que pagar una multa.

—Sé que tendría que haber venido antes —dijo Rubeus—, pero con lo del divorcio y todo eso… Al menos ya está hecho. Gracias por haberte dado tanta prisa.

Darien acompañó al cliente a la puerta y pensó en todos los meses que tenía por delante. Habría mucho trabajo, pero menos estresante. Horas reguladas, fines de semana libres e incluso unas semanas de vacaciones en agosto. Estaba deseando pescar y jugar al golf. Y salir con mujeres.

Un hombre sano de treinta y cuatro años no podía estar tanto tiempo sin sexo. Aunque en realidad estaba pensando en casarse. Todos sus amigos estaban felizmente emparejados, y él estaba cansado de las citas. Quería sentar la cabeza y formar una familia. Una familia en la que la mujer no se marchara y él llegara a conocer a sus hijos. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron inevitablemente hacia su hija. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, probablemente porque aquel día cumplía diecisiete años. «Feliz cumpleaños», pensó con el corazón vacío. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, ni dónde estaba. Había hecho lo imposible por encontrarla. Sus padres y él se habían gastado una fortuna, pero dejaron de hacerlo hacía diez años, tras la inesperada muerte del padre de Darien. Un ataque al corazón que él y su madre achacaron al estrés de su inútil búsqueda. Devastada, su madre dejó Seattle y se fue a vivir a la isla de Halo para empezar de nuevo. Darien la siguió poco después y abrió allí su asesoría.

Después de tanto tiempo, ambos sabían que no era probable que encontraran a su hija. Nadie en la isla sabía nada de ella, ni tampoco su madre había vuelto a mencionarla. Era demasiado doloroso. Pero Darien pensaba que su madre estaba pensando hoy en su nieta y que se sentía tan triste como él.

Apretando las mandíbulas y decidido a no pensar en su pasado, Darien sacó el móvil y buscó en la agenda las mujeres con las que había salido. Ahora que estaba dispuesto a comprometerse, las veía con otros ojos.

Beryl Metalia era divertida y mona, pero aparte de la mutua atracción física no tenían nada en común. Neherenia Baker tenía un problema con la promiscuidad. Darien repasó el resto de la lista, pero no podía imaginar pasar el resto de su vida con ninguna de aquellas mujeres.

Su intercomunicador sonó entonces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Kaori Naito al teléfono —le dijo Winly.

Una de las mujeres de su agenda. Habían salido de vez en cuando, pero no llegó a cuajar.

—Pásamela. Hola, Kaori.

—Hola, Darien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Tenía una voz suave y melódica y un cuerpazo. Debería estar salivando, pero no sintió nada. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—Me gustaría verte para ponernos al día. ¿Y si quedamos a cenar esta semana?

Lo menos que podía hacer era cenar con ella. Eso no le haría daño, y tal vez al verla en persona se le despertara el interés.

—¿Qué te parece el jueves? —preguntó con optimismo—. ¿A qué hora te recojo?

Al día siguiente de su cumpleaños, con Molly ya dormida, Serena se sentó en el sofá con los materiales para hacer un collar. Quería hacer una docena aquella noche, pero no estaba muy segura de contar con la suficiente energía. Entre Molly y el trabajo, se sentía agotada. Deseaba irse pronto a la cama, pero había muchas cosas que hacer.

La carta de Hacienda le pesaba mucho desde que la abrió el día anterior. Según ellos, debía una inconmensurable cantidad de dinero en impuestos no pagados, multa e intereses incluidos. Suficiente para que tuviera que cerrar el negocio y quedarse en la calle.

La idea le volvía el estómago del revés. ¿Perder su casa y el negocio que tanto le había costado levantar? ¿Dejar tiradas a Rei y a Lita y permitir que el edificio del señor Tomoe se le escapara de las manos? Todo era espantoso. Le empezaron a temblar las manos y dejó el collar a un lado.

Necesitaba ayuda. Diamante Black, el dueño del banco de la isla de Halo, era muy listo para los asuntos de dinero. Él sabría qué hacer. Sólo lo había visto una vez, y no se sentía con derecho a llamarlo a su casa. Conocía mejor a su esposa, Esmeralda. Se conocieron unos años atrás en el centro comunitario donde jugaba a las cartas y tenía su teléfono. Decidió llamarla.

—Hola, Esmeralda, soy Serena Tsukino —le dijo cuando respondió al otro lado.

—Hola —Esmeralda parecía contenta y al mismo tiempo sorprendida. Era normal, porque Serena nunca la había llamado.

—Perdona que te moleste, pero tengo un problema —le dijo—. Hacienda me va a hacer una auditoría y no sé dónde buscar ayuda.

—Vaya, qué horror. Deberías hablar con Diamante. Espera que te lo paso.

Serena esperó unos segundos antes de que una voz profunda la saludara.

—Hola, Serena. Esmeralda me ha dicho que te van a hacer una auditoría.

—Así es, y no sé qué hacer. Es por una declaración de impuestos de hace tres años. Apenas puedo recordar lo que hice ayer, así que imagínate.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es ponerte en contacto con la persona que te hizo la declaración ese año.

—Mi asesor se marchó de la ciudad hace más de dos años y medio y no he vuelto a verlo. Últimamente las declaraciones las hacía yo. Espero que puedas recomendarme a alguien.

—Hay varios asesores cualificados en el pueblo —aseguró Diamante—. Pero el mejor de todos es un amigo mío llamado Darien Chiba.

A Serena le sonaba el nombre, pero no lo conocía en persona.

—Juego a las cartas con su madre, se llama Tsuki. Creo que es el diminutivo de Mitsuki —dijo Serena.

—Sí, es la madre de Darien. Aquí está el teléfono de su despacho.

* * *

**wooooooooolllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssss eh vuelto, tenia este libro listo hace unos meses (creo XD)**

**no lo publique porque eh estado consumida por mi sueño y cansada por la universidad u.u**

**asi que les dejo este libro y espero actualizar dia por medio como antes (recen para que suceda eso ajajajaja)**

**besos besos **

**Fer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sentado el jueves por la tarde en su escritorio. Darien consultó el reloj. ¿Ya eran las cinco menos cuarto? Frunció el ceño. Al parecer, su cita de las cuatro en punto no iba a venir. Eso le pasaba por aceptar a una clienta que quería que lo ayudara con una auditoría. Una mujer a la que no conocía, pero que venía recomendada por Diamante Black.

Le daría cinco minutos más. Si no aparecía se iría a casa a arreglarse para su cita con Kaori. La emoción le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Sí, ahora estaba deseando verla. Había pensado mucho en ella desde la llamada del lunes. Además de sus atributos físicos, era inteligente y tenía sentido del humor, y si quería hijos, tal vez tuviera un futuro con ella.

Estaba recogiendo el escritorio cuando Winly lo llamó por el intercomunicador.

—Tu cita de las cuatro, Serena Tsukino, está aquí.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde —murmuró Darien. Tenía que marcharse dentro de quince minutos—. Dile que pase.

Unos instantes más tarde entró en su oficina. Con un brazo sujetaba a un bebé de grandes ojos claros y mejillas sonrojadas y en la otra mano llevaba una bolsa de la compra. A cada paso que daba se balanceaba su media melena de cabello rubio.

«Bohemia», pensó Darien mirando sus pantalones de rayas amarillas y negras y la camiseta amarilla de cuello de cisne. No se parecía en nada a las mujeres sofisticadas que solían interesarle. Y, sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia ella.

—Eres más joven de lo que esperaba —casi sin aliento, dejó la bolsa y se sentó con la niña en la silla que había delante del escritorio—. Siento llegar tarde. Esta es Molly, mi sobrina. Voy a cuidar de ella durante dos semanas, y hoy ha dormido una siesta más larga de lo habitual. Se ha despertado algo agitada y he tenido que cambiarla y darle de comer antes de venir. Estoy buscando una niñera, pero no conozco a nadie que… y supongo que nada de esto te interesa —trató de ponerse el pelo detrás de la oreja. En vano—. Soy Serena Tsukino.

—Darien Chiba —se presentó él resistiendo el deseo de colocarle él mismo el pelo—. He quedado, así que sólo tenemos quince minutos exactos. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La niña miró a Darien con cara seria y él se preguntó qué estaría pensando. No podía evitar pensar cómo habría sido su hija a aquella edad. Sólo tenía una foto de ella, la que le habían tomado nada más nacer. La llevaba en la cartera, y no la había sacado desde hacía años. Y sin embargo, conocía su carita arrugada tan bien como la suya propia. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en ella.

Centrarse en Serena era mucho más fácil. Y resultaba muy agradable. Tenía las mejillas y el puente de la nariz cubiertos de pecas. Encantadora.

Pero la bolsa de la compra…

Consciente de su poco entusiasta expresión, lo miró con sus grandes ojos celestes.

—Dijiste que trajera mis archivos.

Durante un largo instante Darien se perdió en aquella mirada, pero enseguida apartó la vista y se aclaró la garganta.

—Si tengo que revisar todo eso, tendré que cobrarte extra —dijo sonando gruñón incluso para sí mismo.

—No pasa nada. Ya sé que debería ser más organizada —aseguró Serena exhalando un suspiro—. Supongo que prefiero estar haciendo otras cosas. Soy artista. Diseño joyas.

—Cuéntame más cosas de tu negocio.

—Se llama Creaciones de Serena, y comencé con él hace siete años. Yo hago todos los diseños. Dos personas me ayudan a fabricar las piezas, que vendo en un puesto del paseo marítimo y también por internet. Recientemente me han ofrecido un edificio de ladrillo justo en esta calle. Tengo intención de establecerme en un local permanente… si Hacienda no me deja sin nada.

Una mirada asustada le oscureció el rostro. Darien quería borrar todas sus preocupaciones. Entonces ella extendió la muñeca.

—Esto es lo que hago.

Una docena de pulseras de metal y cuentas se agitaron alegremente. Luego Serena se pasó un dedo por los largos pendientes. Molly trató de agarrar uno, pero Serena le sujetó la manita y se la besó. Era estupenda con la niña. Darien se fijó en las joyas, pero sobre todo se fijó en su piel. Parecía suave y tersa. Y aquella boca sensual y rosada…

—Muy bonitas.

—Gracias. He traído mis tres últimas declaraciones de impuestos, como me dijo tu secretaria, y la carta de Hacienda —sacó los papeles del bolso.

Darien estaba echando un vistazo a la carta de Hacienda cuando Serena alzó la vista hacia el reloj que había en la mesa de la esquina.

—¡Oh, dios mío, ya han pasado mis quince minutos! —exclamó.

—¿Quince minutos?

—Tienes una cita.

Cierto, ¿cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente?

—Es verdad —echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

Serena hizo lo mismo con Molly apoyada en la cadera. La bolsa con los papeles había ocultado lo que ahora resultaba obvio. Curvas. Generosas y femeninas, suficientes para despertar el interés de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas.

—¿Me vas a ayudar? —preguntó Serena mordiéndose el labio.

Era desorganizada e impuntual. Ayudarla le robaría mucho tiempo. Darien abrió la boca para recomendarle a algún compañero.

—Le echaré un vistazo a esas declaraciones —dijo en cambio— y me pondré en contacto contigo.

—Muchas gracias, Darien —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo debo volver?

Darien observó de nuevo la carta de Hacienda.

—La auditoría tendrá lugar dentro de siete semanas a partir de ahora, así que tenemos margen. Necesitaré tiempo para revisar la información —dijo señalando la bolsa de la compra—. ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos la próxima semana?

—Será estupendo. Llegaré puntual, lo prometo, y trataré de dejar a Molly en casa. ¿No conocerás por casualidad alguna niñera?

—Me temo que no —contestó Darien negando con la cabeza—. Cuando salgas, pídele cita a Winly.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte —dijo Lita cuando Serena la llamó más tarde, con Molly ya dormida—. No puedo jugar a las cartas el sábado por la noche. Adivina por qué.

Serena puso el teléfono en el modo de manos libres para poder trabajar. Estaba haciendo un pendiente.

—Veamos… ¿Una cita?

—¡Bingo! No te creerás con quién —Lita parecía una niña con zapatos nuevos—. Andrew Furuhata.

A su amiga le había gustado el _sexy_ vendedor de yates desde siempre.

—¡Estupendo!

—Ya te contaré cómo me ha ido. ¿Has encontrado ya niñera para Molly?

—No, pero me niego a perderme la partida. Creo que la llevaré conmigo.

Sólo se celebraba una vez al mes, y a Serena le gustaba socializar. Además, la noche del sábado era la única en la que podía relajarse completamente y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en casa.

—Pero, ¿Molly no se acuesta a las ocho y media? Sólo podrás jugar una hora.

—Eso es mejor que nada.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido con el asesor que te recomendó el marido de Esmeralda… Darien Chiba?

Serena pensó en el modo en que la había mirado directamente a los ojos, una señal clara de honestidad.

—Me cae bien. Sé que será sincero conmigo. Ya sabes que no soporto a la gente que miente.

Había sufrido demasiadas veces las historias inventadas de su madre, sobre todo respecto a su padre. Les había dicho a Mina y a ella que estaba muerto cuando en realidad vivía al norte de Seattle, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ellas. En una bonita casa con su mujer y su hijo y sin querer saber nada de sus hijas ilegítimas. Seiya también le había mentido, haciéndole creer que era la única. Y ella se lo creyó.

—No se parece en nada a Tsuki —continuó—. Es alto y de aspecto fuerte. Mono, en cierta forma —Serena recordó el brillo inteligente de sus ojos—. También parece muy listo, y deberías ver su oficina. Toda mi casa cabe en el área de recepción.

—Si le está yendo tan bien es que debe de ser bueno. ¿Está casado?

Serena no le había visto ningún anillo, pero había hombres que no se lo ponían.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesada?

—En Andrew. Estoy pensando en ti. Buscas un buen hombre. Si es sincero, atractivo y triunfador…

—Creo que no le he causado una buena impresión. Llegué casi una hora tarde por culpa de la siesta de Molly. Prometí encontrar una niñera y llegar a tiempo a nuestro siguiente encuentro.

Serena pensaba mantener su palabra. La auditoría se cernía sobre ella como una nube oscura y necesitaba tener a Darien Chiba de su lado.

Kaori Naito estaba tan atractiva como siempre. Estaban tomando una copa en Harvey's, uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la isla de Halo.

—Me alegro de volver a verte —la sonrisa de Kaori mostraba sus brillantes dientes blancos. Tenía el cabello rojo recogido en una especie de moño elegante. Ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar. Era estilizada y llevaba un vestido negro que se le ajustaba a las curvas. Lucía un delicado collar de perlas a juego con los pendientes.

Lo opuesto al cabello salvaje y de aspecto suave de Serena Tsukino.

—¿Darien? Estás a un millón de kilómetros de aquí —Kaori frunció levemente el ceño—. Seguro que estás pensando en uno de tus clientes.

¿Cómo lo sabía, y por qué estaba pensando en Serena?

Porque aquella noche había sido un error. No debería haber aceptado la invitación a cenar.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—. Me gusta tu vestido. Estás fantástica.

—Gracias —ella lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó un poco la vista—. Tú tampoco estás mal.

Poco tiempo atrás. Darien habría hecho un inteligente comentario sexual. Ahora ignoró las señales y cambió de tema.

—¿Sigues dedicándote al negocio inmobiliario? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—El mes pasado fui el número uno de la empresa.

—No me sorprende. Eres la mejor.

Kaori parpadeó. Luego, para sorpresa de Darien, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué he dicho? —le preguntó con cautela.

—Lo siento. Eres un gran tipo y hoy quería pasar un buen rato —le tembló el labio inferior—. Pero creo que no estoy preparada.

Darien se sintió aliviado al saber que no estaba interesada en él. Sin saber qué hacer, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Has tenido una ruptura reciente?

Kaori asintió.

—Y ha sido muy duro. Tú y yo solíamos divertirnos mucho juntos. ¿Por qué no fuimos más lejos?

—Creo que en aquel momento ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados.

—Empiezo a preguntarme si alguna vez encontrare mi alma gemela —suspiró Kaori.

—Yo también he estado pensando últimamente en sentar la cabeza —admitió Darien—. Pero no he encontrado a la mujer adecuada.

—Menudo par estamos hechos. Brindemos —Kaori alzó su copa y él la imitó—. Por nosotros. Para que encontremos a nuestra pareja en la vida pronto.

—Amén —dijo Darien entrechocando la copa con la de ella y bebiendo.

—Ya basta de hablar de cosas tristes —dijo ella—. Disfrutemos de la cena como amigos que somos.

Y eso hicieron. Durante la cena ella se rio de una de sus bromas. Darien pensó entonces en Serena sin saber por qué y se preguntó qué aspecto tendría cuando se reía. Seguramente le echaban chispas los ojos y se le encendían las mejillas.

Cuando la velada tocó a su fin, llevó a Kaori a casa. Había nubes colgando del oscuro cielo de la noche y al aire olía a mar.

—Gracias por esta noche —dijo ella inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Cuídate.

Más tarde, cuando estaba en medio de su espaciosa y moderna cocina, miró hacia las paredes exquisitamente pintadas, la mesa y las sillas cortesía de un decorador profesional. Todo estaba limpio y en su sitio, exactamente como a él le gustaba.

El resto de su casa de cuatro habitaciones era igual de bonito, algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso. El problema era que la casa estaba vacía. Una mujer cambiaría eso. Pensó en cómo encontraría la adecuada para él. No resultaba fácil en la isla, donde no había tantas mujeres solteras de su edad. Tal vez debería apuntarse a una agencia de contactos de internet. O pedirle a algún amigo que le presentara gente. Pero entonces su madre podría enterarse, y conociendo cómo le gustaba meter la nariz en sus asuntos… o lo mataría o intentaría presentarle a la hija de alguna amiga.

Darien se estremeció al pensar en ello.

Qué diablos, tal vez fuera mejor buscarse un perro.

* * *

**y yo nuevamente atrasada ajajajajjaa**

**ayer me quede dormida viendo la nueva peli de superman y literalmente desperté en el suelo de mi pieza (aun me duele un hombro con el cual creo amortigue el golpe al caer jajajajaajaj)**

**les agradesco sus mensajitos chicas y espero que este capi les guste **

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El sábado por la mañana Serena tenía ya cara de sueño. Había muchas cosas que hacer y Molly le robaba mucho tiempo, así que tenía que renunciar a algo, y fue al sueño.

Ahora, al amanecer, bebía café y apuntaba las horas extras que habían trabajado Rei y Lita. No sabría qué hacer sin ellas. Sólo confiaba en que la auditoría saliera bien para poder seguir contratándolas.

Al pensar en la auditoría apretó los dientes. Y entonces pensó en Darien Chiba. Lo había hecho con frecuencia desde su encuentro. Aunque sólo lo había visto una vez y apenas habían hablado quince minutos y sólo de asuntos profesionales, sabía sin lugar a dudas que era un buen hombre.

Sospechaba que, dejando a un lado que fuera un experto en impuestos. Darien Chiba destacaría en muchos campos. Por ejemplo, en besar.

Serena no pudo contener un suspiro soñador. Se sentía definitivamente atraída por aquel hombre. Lo que suponía una pérdida de tiempo, ya que no había mostrado ningún interés por ella excepto como cliente. Sin duda estaría casado o tenía una relación con alguien. Serena imaginaba a su amante como una mujer sofisticada y bien vestida, de piernas largas y pelo liso y largo que nunca se le metería en los ojos. Una mujer que, sin duda, nunca llegaría tarde. El ánimo se le vino abajo durante un instante. Pero no tenía sentido deleitarse en sus defectos, ni tampoco en Darien ni en la auditoría. Estaba demasiado ocupada como para eso.

Le llegaron unos ruidos de bebé. Molly estaba despierta. Cada mañana se despertaba gorgoteando y feliz, era la alegría del día. A pesar del cansancio y las preocupaciones, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mientras le cambiaba el pañal a la niña, le fue contando los planes de la mañana.

—Después de desayunar iremos a visitar mi puesto. Necesita una buena limpieza y una mano de pintura, y tú te vas a quedar en tu sillita mirándome cómo lo adecento.

Molly dejó escapar unas babas y se rio.

Cuando le hubo dado de comer, la bañó, la vistió, agarró la bolsa con sus cosas y se colocó a la niña a la cintura.

—Nos vamos —dijo frotándole la nariz con la suya—. Ahora es muy pronto, pero cuando volvamos llamaremos a mamá.

Que no había llamado en toda la semana, desde el cumpleaños de Serena. Aquello la molestaba. Y le preocupaba. ¿No se preguntaba Mina cómo estaba su hija? ¿Le importaba algo?

Tres horas más tarde, agotada y sucia, con el puesto limpio aunque todavía no pintado, Serena empujó el carrito de regreso hacia el muelle conocido como Houseboat Row. Diez casas flotantes, incluida la suya, estaban ancladas allí.

Hacía una tarde muy buena, sin ninguna nube a la vista. Serena alzó el rostro hacia el cálido sol y avanzó.

Cuando llegó al muelle, Molly estaba dormida. Vio entonces al señor Tomoe y a su perra, _Philomena_, que se dirigían hacia ella, y los saludó.

—¿Verdad que hace una día precioso para pasear?

—Ya era hora de que mejorara el tiempo —dijo él con su habitual brusquedad.

Miró a Molly, que parecía un ángel dormido. El rostro adusto del señor Tomoe se suavizó un poco con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está Hotaru? —la hija del señor Tomoe vivía con su marido y sus hijos en Spokane, a cientos de kilómetros de allí.

—He hablado con ella esta mañana —su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Me está presionando para que me mude a Spokane. Pero le he dicho que no lo haré hasta que haya vendido el edificio y mi casa flotante. El lunes vienen a verla.

—Oh, ¿tan rápido?

¿Había cambiado de opinión respecto a lo de esperar hasta otoño? Serena confiaba en que no.

—¿Significa eso que quiere que le pague ya? Porque necesito un poco más de tiempo —añadió Serena, asustada.

—Si fueras cualquier otra persona, sí. Pero tú siempre has sido buena conmigo, a veces mejor que Hotaru. Quiero que te quedes con el edificio. Siempre y cuando tengas el dinero a finales de septiembre.

—Lo tendré.

Serena no estaba por la labor de mencionar la auditoría por temor a que cambiara de opinión. Pero entonces le remordió la conciencia. Ella no era como su madre ni como Mina, y no ocultaría la verdad fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias.

—Espero tenerlo para entonces —dijo—. Debe saber que me van a hacer una auditoría.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó el señor Tomoe torciendo el gesto.

—Seguramente nada —afirmó ella tratando de sonar segura de sí misma—. Lo sabré seguro entre mediados y finales de Agosto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —gruñó el señor Tomoe mientras _Philomena_ tiraba de la correa para seguir avanzando—. Será mejor que me vaya. Mámenme informado sobre la auditoría.

Serena se negó a que las preocupaciones le arruinaran un día tan bonito, así que llevó el carro hasta su casa. Lo dejó fuera y llevó a Molly a la cuna. Era hora de llamar a Mina. Tras ocho señales de llamada, escuchó el buzón de voz y dejó un mensaje:

—Soy Serena. Molly está muy bien, pero necesita a su madre. Cuento con que estés aquí dentro de una semana a partir del domingo, el miércoles a lo sumo. El jueves abro el puesto. Cuando eso suceda, no podré ocuparme de ella. Llámame.

Le tocaba a Darien hacer de anfitrión en la partida mensual de póquer que se celebraba el sábado. Había cartas, fichas y ceniceros en la mesa del comedor. La nevera estaba llena de cervezas y aperitivos, y Darien estaba deseando que llegara la noche.

Dos de sus compañeros de póquer, Tokiya Ichinose y Diamante Black, ya estaban allí con sus esposas. Las mujeres no se quedarían mucho tiempo. En cuanto llegara el último jugador, Malachite Frost, el mejor amigo de Darien en la isla, y su esposa Eugial, las mujeres se marcharían a jugar a las cartas al centro comunitario.

—Me encanta tu casa —le comentó Esmeralda a Darien echando un vistazo al salón—. Algún día una dama afortunada será muy feliz aquí. Si alguna vez decides sentar la cabeza.

Darien no le había contado a nadie que eso era justo lo que buscaba, pero no tenía nada que esconder.

—Es curioso que lo menciones, porque en eso he estado pensando últimamente. Estoy listo para encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

Esmeralda sonrió y Karmesite alzó los pulgares en gesto de triunfo.

—Pero no le digáis nada a mi madre —les pidió Darien frunciendo el ceño—. Ya sabéis cómo es.

Esmeralda hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con cremallera.

—Ojalá se me ocurriera alguien a quien pudiera presentarte —dijo Karmesite.

Darien sabía a quién quería conocer mejor. A Serena tsukino. Un idea que desechó al instante.

—Agradezco la oferta —dijo—, pero no necesito ayuda.

—¿Seguro? Porque entre todas quizás podríamos encontrarte a alguien que…

El timbre de la puerta sonó entonces, haciéndola callar, y Darien suspiró aliviado.

—Es Malachite —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Cinco minutos después las mujeres se marcharon. Darien y sus amigos se pasaron al comedor, donde llevaron los puros y la cerveza y luego sacaron la comida. Mientras jugaban, charlaron de la situación de Darien.

—No creo que debas dejar que las mujeres te busquen a alguien —aseguró Diamante.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —Darien dejó el puro en un cenicero y barajó el mazo de cartas—. Pero me gustaría conocer a alguien y no quiero poner un anuncio en el periódico.

—¿Por qué no te relajas y dejas que suceda? —sugirió Tokiya cortando el mazo que Darien le ofreció.

Darien repartió las cartas y frunció el ceño.

—No sigamos hablando de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Olvidemos el asunto. Y prepárense para perder, caballeros. Tengo una jugada que no podrán superar.

Debido al repentino deseo de Molly de frotarse el pelo y las orejas con unos guisantes, lo que la obligó a bañarla, Serena estuvo a punto de llegar tarde a la partida. El evento llevaba celebrándose sólo un año, pero había ido creciendo en popularidad. Cuando Serena empujó el carrito en el interior de la sala de juegos del centro comunitario, la conversación y las risas inundaron el aire.

Sonriendo, saludó a sus amigas y a sus conocidas. La mayoría de ellas se mostraron sorprendidas al verla con un bebé. Bueno, la historia circularía enseguida. Con suerte, al final de la velada podría haber encontrado una niñera. Agarró un puñado de chocolatinas de una mesita y deslizó la mirada por la sala en busca de un sitio vacío. Vio a Esmeralda sentada con Karmesite, Eugial y otra mujer, y se dirigió hacia allí para saludarlas.

—Esta es Molly, la hija de mi hermana —dijo inclinándose para ponerle un calcetín.

La niña se rio en aquel momento y agitó las piernecitas. No parecía tener problemas con el alto nivel de ruido.

—¡Es monísima! —exclamó Karmesite.

—Si sabéis de alguien que pueda cuidar de ella durante los próximos diez días aproximadamente, os lo agradecería.

Serena vio un sitio vacío en la esquina de atrás y se acercó hacia allí. Las tres mujeres de la mesa eran mayores que ella. Y una de ellas era Mitsuki Chiba. Vaya, qué manera tan interesante de averiguar más cosas sobre Darien.

Por ejemplo, si estaba casado o tenía novia.

—Hola —dijo Serena—. Sólo voy a quedarme hasta el primer descanso. ¿Podemos unirnos la niña y yo a vosotras?

Las tres mujeres asintieron en señal de bienvenida.

—¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? —preguntó Mitsuki sonriéndole a Molly, que también sonrió a su vez.

—Es mi sobrina Molly.

—Eres preciosa —canturreó Mimete Thomson, una mujer delgada de cabello gris—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Siete meses. La estoy cuidando mientras mi hermana… está de viaje.

Bndiane Jackson, que estaba a cargo de la oficina postal, se inclinó hacia Molly.

—Mi hijo y su mujer están esperando el primero.

—¿Puedo tenerla en brazos? —preguntó Tsuki con rostro ilusionado.

—Por supuesto —dijo Serena pasándole a la niña.

—Había olvidado lo bien que huelen los bebés —murmuró Mitsuki cuando la tuvo en el regazo.

Su rostro se entristeció durante un instante. ¿Le habría pasado algo con algún niño? Serena quería saberlo, pero no estaba tan unida a Mitsuki como para preguntárselo.

—Eres la madre de Darien, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Lo soy —respondió ella tras sus gafas bifocales—. No sabía que conocías a mi hijo.

—Nos conocimos la semana pasada. Va a ayudarme con mi situación fiscal.

—Si alguien puede ayudarte, ése es Darien —aseguró Mitsuki con una sonrisa—. Es el mejor asesor que hay por aquí. Y no lo digo porque sea mi hijo.

Darien no podía imaginarse a su propia madre diciendo algo tan agradable de ella o de Mina.

—Darien es afortunado al contar con una madre que lo apoya tanto —aseguró—. Apuesto a que su mujer te adora.

—Oh, no está casado. Ni tampoco tiene novia.

Aquello supuso un alivio para ella y al mismo tiempo una sorpresa.

—Todos sus amigos están casados. Esta noche juega al póquer con tres de ellos: Diamante Black, Tokiya Ichinose y Malachite Frost. Seguramente ahora estén fumando puros apestosos y diciendo palabrotas. Ya sabes cómo son los hombres.

¿Daren jugaba al póquer? No se lo podía imaginar fumando puros y diciendo palabrotas. La imagen le resultó intrigante.

Serena miró hacia el reloj de pared. El tiempo iba pasando, y no había encontrado todavía niñera. Tenía que ser más directa.

—Molly estará aquí todavía una semana y media —comenzó a decir.

—Qué bien —Mimete miró a sus compañeras de mesa—. Parece que hoy vamos a empezar tarde. Creo que me daré una vuelta por la mesa de comida.

—Voy contigo —dijo Badiane—. ¿Queréis algo?

—Yo quiero un trozo de tarta de chocolate, por favor —Mitsuki le dio un beso a la niña en la cabeza—. ¿Y tú, Serena?

—Yo también, gracias.

En cuanto Mimete y Badiane se hubieron marchado, Mitsuki miró fijamente a Serena.

—Dime, querida, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

—Ahora mismo no.

—¿Por qué no? Eres encantadora.

Serena sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Jugueteó con uno de sus rizos.

—Gracias. Salía con alguien, pero había un pequeño problema: era un mentiroso.

—Entonces, me alegro de que terminara. La sinceridad es muy importante en una relación. Te mereces algo mejor.

—Gracias —incómoda con el escrutinio de la mujer, Serena cambió de tema—. Como estaba diciendo antes, Molly estará conmigo una semana y pico más, y estoy buscando a alguien que cuide de ella mientras yo me preparo para la temporada turística. Si conoces a alguien, le pagaría bien…

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo Mimete. Badiane y ella habían vuelto con palomitas de maíz y un plato lleno de tarta—. ¿Nos hemos perdido algo?

—Nada especial —Mitsuki le dio una palmadita a la niña en la espalda y miró a Serena—. Yo estaba a punto de decir que mi hijo es lo que las mujeres llamamos un buen partido. Sin embargo, hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido darle caza. Lo que necesita es que llegue una persona especial a su vida que le haga sentar la cabeza.

¿Y por qué se lo estaba contando a Serena? Mitsuki no podía pensar que Darien y ella… Si él supiera lo que estaba haciendo su madre, probablemente no le gustaría nada.

Las tres mujeres estaban mirando a Serena, al parecer esperando su respuesta. Ella se tomó su tiempo para terminar de comerse el trozo de tarta.

—Cuando esté preparado, seguro que sucederá.

Finalmente Kaguya Best, la mujer a cargo de la partida, se acercó a la parte delantera de la sala. El juego iba a empezar. Era el momento de que Serena hiciera su petición.

—Si pudierais correr la voz de que necesito una niñera, os lo agradecería.

—Yo podría cuidarla —dijo Mitsuki.

Serena la miró sorprendida.

—¿De veras? Eso sería maravilloso. Pero da mucho trabajo.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto he deseado mimar a una nieta —aseguró con tristeza—. Será fantástico pasar un poco de tiempo con esta pequeña.

—¿Estás segura? Supondría un mínimo de seis horas diarias, probablemente más.

—Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Además, es sólo durante un tiempo.

—Entonces, trato hecho. Te lo agradezco mucho.

La sonrisa de Mitsuki lo decía todo.

—Buenas noche a todas —saludó Kaguya al grupo—. ¿Dispuestas para jugar?

Mitsuki se inclinó hacia Serena.

—¿Voy a tu casa? —susurró en voz baja.

—No será necesario —respondió Serena—. Es demasiado pequeña. Mejor llevo a Molly a la tuya. ¿Qué te parece el lunes por la mañana?

—Maravilloso. Creo que deberíamos darle a Molly la posibilidad de que se acostumbre a mí y al espacio. Darien va a venir a cenar mañana por la noche. ¿Por qué no venís? A las seis en punto.

La idea de cenar con Darien en casa de su madre hizo que Serena se sonrojara.

—Yo…

—De acuerdo, señoras ¡Adelante! —dijo Kaguya.

—A las seis en punto entonces —repitió Mitsuki.

El juego dio comienzo y el asunto quedó zanjado.

* * *

**perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**me eh demorado un poco en subir capitulos porque eh estado media ocupadita haciendo un trabajo corta cabeza para la universidad y me tiene mas estresada que nunca...**

**asi que mañana mismo subire 2 capitulos mas por la recompensa n_n**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La madre de Darien le preparaba la cena todos los domingos y era una velada que ambos disfrutaban. Les daba la oportunidad de ponerse al día y de pasar unas horas, juntos. Tras revisar las declaraciones de Serena Tsukino y rebuscar en su bolsa de facturas durante toda la tarde, estaba dispuesto a apartarla de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en la vida de su madre. Serena ocupaba su mente más que cualquier otro cliente, y el hecho de que apenas la conociera no ayudaba.

Cuando llegó a la calle de su madre pensó en lo que había sacado en claro de las declaraciones de impuestos de la joven. Su pequeño negocio resultaba rentable y crecía. Incluso había conseguido ahorrar algo de dinero. Darien había visto cómo fracasaban muchos negocios y estaba impresionado. Tal vez Serena pareciera una artista despistada, pero era una aguda mujer de negocios. Y también muy _sexy_. Ese cuerpo lleno de curvas estaba hecho para el placer. Darien gimió en voz alta, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se paró delante del búngalo blanco de su madre. Las fantasías sólo servirían para frustrarlo. Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis. Tiempo para centrarse en su querida madre. Y en la cena.

Era una gran cocinera, y Darien tenía hambre. No le había dicho lo que iba a preparar, pero le había pedido que llevara una botella de vino tinto. Normalmente ella no bebía en las cenas, pero como nunca le pedía que llevara nada, estaba encantado de contribuir. Con la botella debajo del brazo, se encaminó hacia la entrada y subió los tres escalones que llevaban al pequeño porche. Abrió la puerta sin llamar. Nada más entrar, unos aromas deliciosos llegaron hasta él.

—¡Hola, mamá! —la llamó.

—Estoy en la cocina.

Con la boca hecha agua, se encaminó por el pasillo y entró. Su madre tenía el rostro sonrojado por el calor y estaba inclinada sobre el fuego con una larga cuchara de palo en la mano. Tenía el delantal manchado de tomate.

—Qué bien huele —dijo Darien—. Te he traído el vino que me pediste.

—Merlot. Perfecto. Déjalo sobre la encimera, ¿quieres?

Darien hizo lo que le decía y luego le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. En el fuego había agua hirviendo. Humedeciéndose los labios, levantó la tapa de la cacerola.

—Mi salsa de espaguetis favorita.

Se tardaba todo el día en prepararla, y normalmente se los hacía sólo para su cumpleaños, que era en octubre. Aquello y el vino le hicieron preguntarse qué estaría tramando.

—¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó.

Una expresión culpable cruzó el rostro de su madre. Darien entornó los ojos.

—Si estás intentando levantarme el ánimo porque mi hija cumplió diecisiete años el lunes, no lo hagas —decirlo en voz alta le resultaba doloroso.

—Como si la comida y el vino pudieran hacer que nos sintiéramos mejor ninguno de los dos.

Parecía herida, y Darien se sintió como un imbécil.

—No debería haber dicho eso. Supongo que estoy un poco sensible.

—No pasa nada, hijo. Los dos lo estamos en esta época del año. El agua ya está hirviendo —dijo cambiando de tema y añadiendo una gran cantidad de espaguetis.

—Estás haciendo pasta como para seis personas —comentó Darien asombrado—. ¿No es demasiado?

—Vamos a tener compañía. Dos invitadas.

Su madre estaba de espaldas, ocupada poniendo pan de ajo en el horno, pero Darien captó su traviesa expresión. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Recordó la conversación de la noche anterior con sus amigos y sus esposas. Todos sabían que quería conocer a alguien. Si Eugial, Esmeralda o Karmesite le habían dicho algo a su madre… Pero habían prometido no hacerlo, y Darien confiaba en ellas.

Observó a su madre con recelo. Había dicho dos invitadas. Eso no sonaba como una cita a ciegas. A menos que… Darien apoyó la cadera contra la encimera y se cruzó de brazos.

—Dime que no has invitado a una mujer soltera y a su madre.

—No exactamente —dijo Mitsuki, pero se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo has hecho —gimió él—. Maldita sea, mamá, es una de las señoras que cose contigo, ¿verdad? Pues puedes decirles que estoy enfermo, porque me largo.

Consultó su reloj. Eran casi las seis y media.

—Llegan tarde. Espero que todavía haya tiempo para escapar.

—No se trata de ninguna de mis amigas ni de sus hijas.

—Entonces, ¿a quién has invitado? —insistió Darien—. ¿Te han dicho Esmeralda, Karmesite o Eugial que estoy preparado para casarme y sentar la cabeza?

—No, pero me alegra mucho saberlo. Ya era hora —en aquel momento llamaron a la aldaba de la puerta—. Ahí están nuestras invitadas. ¿Por qué no abres?

Darien puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con Serena Tsukino y con Molly. Eran las últimas personas que esperaba ver, y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa.

—Serena, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Supongo que tu madre no te lo ha dicho.

Llevaba puesta una sudadera azul marino y, debajo, una camiseta roja. Y pendientes largos. Sus grandes ojos azulados buscaron los suyos.

—Tu madre nos invitó anoche, cuando nos encontramos jugando a las cartas. Va a ser la niñera de Molly, y pensó que estaría bien que la trajera para que se acostumbrara a la casa.

—¿Cómo?

Darien se quedó boquiabierto y trató de imaginarse a su madre cuidando de la sobrina de Serena. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

—No te preocupes, será sólo durante una semana más o menos, hasta que mi hermana venga a recogerla. Voy a pagarle.

Serena arrugó la frente y su boca formó un puchero. Aquello atrajo la atención de Darien hacia sus labios rosados. Olía a lilas.

El deseo contra el que había luchado todo el día, o más bien desde que la conoció, aumentó.

—No se trata del dinero —dijo obligando a su cuerpo a comportarse.

Su padre le había dejado suficiente dinero a su madre como para que viviera sin problemas el resto de su vida.

—Pff —dijo Molly estirando la manita hacia él como si lo recordara y le cayera bien.

—Hola, chiquitina —dijo Darien dándole un pellizquito en la nariz.

Su madre apareció entonces con el ceño fruncido. Se había quitado el delantal y tenía el cabello cepillado.

—Por el amor de Dios, Darien, invítalas a pasar.

Sentada al extremo de una mesa rectangular del comedor, Mitsuki dejó en la mesa el tenedor de postre. Sonrió a Darien, que estaba al otro extremo, y luego a Serena y a Molly.

—¿Alguien quiere más tarta?

Serena miró a Darien, quien frunció el ceño, y no por primera vez aquella noche. Entre su silencio y el exceso de atenciones de Mitsuki, la cena había sido de todo menos cómoda.

—Yo no, gracias —dijo él.

—Yo tampoco —aseguró Serena sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero estaba deliciosa, igual que el resto de la comida. Ojalá supiera cocinar así.

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó?

—Su idea de cocinar era abrir una caja de macarrones preparados con queso.

—Yo podría enseñarle.

—¿De verdad? Siempre he deseado aprender.

Darien emitió un sonido estrangulado, lo que indicaba lo que pensaba de aquella idea. Estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea de tener a Serena allí, y menos todavía que su madre le diera clases de cocina. El ánimo se le vino abajo. No debería haber aceptado la invitación de Mitsuki a cenar.

—Por desgracia, en este momento del año estoy muy ocupada y no puedo. Tal vez en el futuro —Serena dobló la servilleta—. Debería llevarme ya a Molly a casa.

La niña escogió aquel momento para lloriquear.

Con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Darien miró a la sobrina de Serena.

—¿Estás cansada, chiquitina? No te preocupes, tu tía Serena va a llevarte ya a casa.

—No podéis marcharos todavía —Mitsuki agitó la mano para marcar sus palabras—. Aún estará despierta una hora más, ¿no es así, Serena? Seguramente quiera dar vueltas por el suelo del salón.

Aquello era probablemente verdad, y en casa de Mitsuki había sitio para hacerlo. Serena le lanzó una mirada a Darien.

—No me mires a mí —dijo atravesando a su madre con la mirada.

—Así tendré la oportunidad de jugar con Molly y ella podrá acostumbrarse a mí y al salón —insistió Mitsuki.

Quería de verdad que se quedaran, así que Serena se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo un ratito más —la niña tenía el pelo, la cara y las manos manchados de espaguetis—. Pero será mejor que primero la limpie.

—Yo lo haré —aseguró Mitsuki—. Así practicaré. Tú quédate aquí y hazle compañía a Darien.

En cuanto Mitsuki hubo levantado a Molly de la trona y salieron del comedor, Serena se inclinó hacia Darien.

—Creo que tu madre quiere liarnos —dijo en voz baja.

—Está claro que sí —respondió él también en un susurro—. No sé de qué hablarías vosotras dos anoche, pero se le ha metido en la cabeza que tenemos que estar juntos.

Su expresión dolorida le hizo ver a Serena lo que pensaba de esa idea.

Lo entendía. A nadie le gustaba tener una madre alcahueta. Sobre todo porque Darien no se sentía atraído por ella. Ojalá ella tampoco. Pero cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí sentada, más le gustaba Darien Chiba… a pesar de sus malos gestos. Al menos era sincero. Serena trató de recordar la conversación de la noche anterior.

—Lo único que le dije fue que te estabas encargando de mi auditoría y que necesitaba una niñera para Molly —recordó entonces algo más—. También me preguntó si tenía pareja.

—¿Y la tienes?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró para ver si podía adivinar qué estaba pensando. Pero su expresión no dejaba traslucir nada.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Darien.

—Nunca pensé que quería unirnos. Supongo que quiere que encuentres a alguien, y ésta es su manera de ayudar.

—No necesito su ayuda.

—Al menos le importas —dijo Serena—. Mi madre está tan centrada en sí misma y en sus novios que nunca pensaría siquiera en buscarme pareja. Hace semanas que no sé de ella.

—La mía no ha vuelto a mirar a ningún hombre desde que mi padre murió hace diez años. Seguramente por eso está tan interesada en mí.

—Yo le agradezco mucho su ayuda —aseguró Serena sonriendo—. Si ella cuida de Molly, llegaré puntual a nuestra cita del martes.

El salón estaba muy cerca, y podía escuchar a la niña y a Mitsuki haciéndose ruidos la una a la otra.

—Le gusta mucho tu sobrina —dijo Darien.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. Creo que quiere un nieto.

El dolor nubló momentáneamente el rostro de Darien, como había ocurrido con Mitsuki la noche anterior. Serena quería saber por qué, pero no era asunto suyo, así que no preguntó.

—Hoy he visto tus archivos —le dijo Darien—. Me gustaría también echarle un vistazo al puesto en el que trabajas.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Dime la verdad. Darien, ¿qué posibilidades tengo con la auditoría?

Él centró su atención en su boca.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

Darien no parecía escucharla. Continuó mirándola fijamente a los labios con expresión indescifrable.

—¿Tengo algo en la boca? —preguntó Serena lamiéndoselos por si tuviera chocolate.

Él pestañeó.

—Nada en absoluto.

Su ávida expresión le hizo sentirse bien. Al parecer, sí se sentía atraído por ella después de todo.

—Siempre limpio la cocina después de cenar —aseguró Darien poniéndose de pie.

—Te ayudaré.

Mientras llenaban el fregadero de platos y cacharros. Darien se remangó. Serena no se había fijado nunca antes en las muñecas de un hombre. Las de Darien eran fuertes, masculinas y muy _sexys_. Conteniendo un suspiro, llenó el lavaplatos.

—¿Dónde exactamente está la madre de Molly? —preguntó mientras fregaba la olla.

—Mina está de gira con su novio. Tiene una banda de rock, y van a dejarle hacer lo coros. Volverá como muy tarde el miércoles.

Confiaba en que fuera así. No había sabido nada de su hermana y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—¿Y qué hay del padre?

—No existe. Creo que es muy triste que no haya llegado a conocer a Molly, pero al parecer no tiene ningún interés. Hay hombres así —desde luego, el padre de Serena lo era. Sacudió la cabeza—. Si no quieren hijos, ¿por qué no tienen más cuidado?

En el instante de silencio que siguió a sus palabras. Darien apretó los músculos de la barbilla.

—Porque a veces ocurren accidentes. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez el padre quiso formar parte de la vida de su hija pero Mina no le dejó?

Parecía enfadado. De pronto el aire se volvió tenso. Serena lo había ofendido, pero no sabía cómo.

—Créeme, a Mina le encantaría que tuviera un papel en la vida de Molly —respondió—. Pero no está interesado en ver a su hija ni en ayudarla económicamente. De hecho, cuando Mina le dijo que estaba embarazada, se marchó de la ciudad. No sabe dónde está.

Darien apretó los labios y no dijo nada, así que Serena continuó.

—No todos los hombres son tan responsables como tú. Lo sé por experiencia —aseguró—. Cuando Minaa y yo éramos pequeñas, nuestra madre nos dijo que nuestro padre había muerto.

Serena recordó la foto de sus padres, que supuestamente se tomó durante su luna de miel, y la desteñida foto de los cuatro en la playa una tarde de verano.

—No supe la verdad hasta que cumplí catorce años. Resultó que mi padre estaba vivito y coleando. Vivía a unos quince kilómetros de nosotras en un chalet de dos pisos con su familia real, su mujer y un hijo universitario, y no quería saber nada de mi madre, de Mina ni de mí. Su mujer murió hace unos años, pero tampoco entonces quiso ponerse en contacto con nosotras. Aunque no me importa en realidad —Serena alzó la cabeza para demostrarlo—. Él se lo pierde.

—Maldito —murmuró Darien indignado—. Seguramente tu madre no os lo contó porque quería protegeros.

—No, se estaba protegiendo a sí misma. Le gustaba el papel de viuda joven, y no quería que nadie supiera que en realidad era una madre soltera. Nunca tuvo intención de contárnoslo. No me enteré hasta que mi abuela se estaba muriendo. Ella dijo que ya era hora de que supiéramos la verdad. Mi madre estaba furiosa.

Aquella decepción había herido profundamente a Serena, y todavía seguía haciéndolo.

—Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mentía cada vez que le convenía. Sigue haciéndolo. Mina se parece mucho a ella en eso —encontró un trapo limpio y se secó las manos—. Yo soy la única sincera de la familia.

Darien se quedó mirándola como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes. Serena trató de reírse, pero le salió un sonido triste.

—No es una historia bonita, ¿verdad?

—No, es horrible —sus ojos mostraban compasión cuando le quitó el trapo y lo dejó a un lado.

Entonces le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Llevo toda la noche queriendo hacer esto.

Le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice y ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Sosteniéndole la mirada, sin saber muy bien qué estaba habiendo, se inclinó hacia él.

—Eres muy especial —murmuró Darien mirándola cálidamente.

Entre sus palabras y la intensidad de sus ojos, a Serena le resultaba difícil pensar.

—¿Lo soy? —consiguió decir—. He estado pensando lo mismo de ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —Darien le recorrió con lentitud el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Ella abrió los labios en un suspiro y alzó el rostro hacia el suyo. Tenía que besarlo.

En ese momento, Molly sollozó.

Darien se giró al instante, y Serena también.

—Serena, creo que la niña quiere estar contigo, así que aquí está —dijo Mitsuki peligrosamente cerca de la cocina.

Los dos se apresuraron a hacer algo. Darien a secar la encimera y Serena a colgar el trapo. Miró al reloj de pared, sorprendida al ver lo tarde que era.

—Es la hora de dormir. Debería llevármela a casa.

Mitsuki miró a Darien, luego a Serena, y sonrió.

¿Sabría lo que había estado a punto de suceder? Serena esperaba que no.

—Gracias de nuevo por esta cena maravillosa —le dijo—. Traeré a Molly por la mañana.

Cinco minutos más tarde, con la niña colocada en el asiento del coche, Serena regresó a su casa pensando en el hombre de sus sueños. Porque Darien Chiba era exactamente eso. Tal vez fuera demasiado impulsiva, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía su corazón: que aquello podía ser el principio de algo maravilloso.

Estaba deseando que llegara el martes para volver a verlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Darien estaba sentado a su mesa el martes tomando un café cuando Winly llamó al intercomunicador.

—Tu madre está en la línea uno.

Tenía que llamar ahora que Serena iba a aparecer en cualquier momento. Una cita que estaba deseando que llegara. Seguía pensando en aquel beso que había estado a punto de producirse, y seguía enfadado consigo mismo por haber llegado tan lejos con una clienta. Y nada menos que en la cocina de su madre.

Darien se revolvió en la silla.

—Pásamela y vuelve a llamarme al intercomunicador en cinco minutos —le pidió.

Así sería una conversación corta.

—Hola, mamá, ¿qué tal?

—Hola. Sé que estás ocupado, así que no te entretendré mucho. Sé que Serena va a pasar por ahí pronto, y no la encuentro en el móvil. Acaba de pasar algo increíble, y estoy segura de que le gustaría saberlo. Molly acaba de ponerse de pie.

Su madre parecía emocionada, y Darien supo que esperaba que dijera algo.

—Ah, es estupendo.

—¿Estupendo? Es asombroso. Sólo tiene siete meses, Darien, ni siquiera gatea. Tú no te pusiste de pie hasta los nueve meses.

Su madre ya le tenía cariño a la niña. Serena estaba en lo cierto, necesitaba un nieto, Pero ya tenía una, maldición. Si pudieran encontrarla…

—Su madre vendrá a recogerla pronto —le advirtió—. No te encariñes demasiado.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es una niña adorable.

Darien recordó la sonrisa sin dientes de Molly y sus mejillas regordetas.

—Sí, es encantadora.

—Y su tía Serena también, ¿no te parece? —preguntó su madre.

Darien pensaba que era muy _sexy_, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir esa idea con su madre.

—Déjalo estar, mamá.

—Anoche lo pasaste bien en la cena. Estás buscando esposa, tú mismo lo has dicho.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no mantener la boca cerrada. Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Admítelo, hijo, tú…

Para su alivio, Linda llamó en aquel instante al intercomunicador, acallando a su madre.

—Tengo que irme.

—De acuerdo, pero no te olvides de decirle a Serena que me llame.

Darien colgó y pulsó el intercomunicador.

—Gracias, Winly, me has salvado la vida.

—Recuérdalo cuando llegue mi revisión salarial. Serena Tsukino ha llegado hace unos minutos.

Darien apenas tuvo tiempo de atusarse la corbata antes de que ella entrara por la puerta.

—Hola, Serena —la saludó poniéndose de pie.

—Hola —contestó ella casi con timidez.

Aquello lo conmovió, no supo por qué. Cuando se dirigió hacia el escritorio, se fijó en la camisa de color granate que llevaba. Tenía las piernas al aire y llevaba sandalias con tiras púrpuras. Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Llegas puntual.

—Gracias a tu madre, que está cuidando de Molly —respondió ella complacida tomando asiento.

—Acaba de llamarme preguntando por ti. Quiere que la llames. Molly se ha puesto de pie esta mañana.

—¿De verdad? Qué emocionante. Ojalá Mina estuviera aquí para verlo —Serena sonrió con tristeza y se ajustó la docena de pulseras que llevaba en el brazo antes de juguetear con uno de sus largos pendientes.

Eran gestos que Darien ya reconocía. Los hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Te preocupa tu hermana —adivinó.

Serena asintió.

—No he sabido nada de ella desde hace más de una semana. Debo de haberla llamado una docena de veces, y siempre le dejo un mensaje para que se ponga en contacto conmigo.

—Tal vez su teléfono no funcione.

—Lo dudo. Seguro que podría haberle pedido el móvil a cualquier miembro de la banda.

—¿Crees que le ha ocurrido algo?

—Lo que creo es que está completamente concentrada en su novio y en cantar con el grupo —Serena se apartó de un soplido los rebeldes mechones de la frente—. La temporada turística empieza el diecisiete de julio. Si para entonces no ha venido, no sé qué voy a hacer.

Darien estaba tan distraído con sus grandes ojos que apenas prestó atención al comentario. Pero entonces pensó que debía concentrarse.

—Falta más de una semana. No te preocupes todavía.

—No conoces a mi hermana.

—No, pero conozco a mi madre. Cuidar de Molly la hace feliz. Seguramente aprovechará la oportunidad de poder seguir haciéndolo.

—No siete días a la semana. Trabajo muchas horas, Darien, incluidos fines de semana. Es sólo durante la temporada de verano, pero apenas tengo tiempo para cuidar de mí misma, así que mucho menos para cuidar de un bebé. Molly se merece algo mejor. Necesita a su madre.

A Darien le gustaba que Serena se preocupara tanto por su sobrina. Era sincera, abierta y encantadora, y nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

—Mina volverá en algún momento a recoger a Molly —le dijo—. Y seguro que llamará pronto.

—Más le vale —Serena miró el reloj de la mesa y abrió mucho los ojos—. Dios mío, mira qué hora es. Tengo toneladas de trabajo, y seguro que tú también. Querías ver mi puesto. ¿Nos vamos?

Darien abrió la carpeta que tenía delante y echó un vistazo a las notas que había escrito.

—Antes de irnos tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte.

Las primeras, que trataban sobre sus empleadas y las reparaciones del puesto, fueron fáciles. Luego hizo algunas respecto al inventario que no fue capaz de responder en el momento, y prometió buscar la respuesta.

—Una última cuestión —Darien sacó la hoja de la devolución de impuestos que Hacienda estaba investigando y se la mostró a Serena—. No he encontrado factura para este gasto en carpintería —dijo señalándole el epígrafe con un lápiz.

—¿He pagado todo eso por la carpintería? Déjame pensar —Serena arrugó la frente y miró hacia arriba.

Lo que le proporcionó a Darien otra visión de su delicado cuello. Conteniendo un gruñido de deseo, sujetó el formulario de impuestos con ambas manos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con brusquedad.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Fue hace tres años. Debería recordar algo tan significativo, pero en este momento no puedo.

—Es importante.

Darien se frotó la frente y gimió.

—Sabía que no debería haberle dejado a Taiki que me ayudara ese año.

—¿Taiki?

—Era mi novio en aquel momento. Dijo que sabía de impuestos y, como no me gusta rellenar formularios, dejé que él lo hiciera y confié en el resultado —Serena bajó la vista como si estuviera avergonzada—. A partir de ahora, me gustaría que tú te ocuparas de mis impuestos.

Si la auditoría iba bien. En caso contrario, sin duda cambiaría de opinión.

—Vamos a terminar primero con esto —le aconsejó Darien.

—¿Te preocupa que las cosas puedan salir mal?

Serena se mordió el perfecto labio inferior, y todo el cuerpo de Darien se puso en alerta. Aquella mujer lo estaba matando y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo—. Si nos toca un auditor tiquismiquis… Intentaré averiguar a quién nos han asignado. En cualquier caso, debemos estar preparados. Eso significa poder explicar hasta el último céntimo de este formulario.

—De acuerdo. Agradezco tu sinceridad, Darien, y sé que harás lo que sea mejor para mí. Conseguiré de algún modo la información que necesitas.

Serena le sonrió y él sintió como si fuera capaz de conquistar el mundo.

—Gracias. ¿Estás lista para enseñarme tu puesto?

—Regresaré en una hora —le dijo Darien a Winly cuando Serena y él entraron en el área de recepción.

Su secretaria, una mujer morena y bien vestida, asintió.

—Adiós, Winly —dijo Serena—. Vendré a traerte esos pendientes en algún momento de la semana. Quieres las cuentas de color verde esmeralda, ¿verdad?

Winly asintió.

—Tendré el cheque preparado.

—No sabía que Winly y tú os conocierais —comentó Darien mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

—Y no nos conocíamos hasta nuestro primer encuentro, la semana pasada. Hoy he llegado pronto, así que hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar. Es encantadora.

Darien sujetó la puerta para que Serena saliera. Cuando pasó por delante de él, su aroma a lilas jugueteó con sus sentidos.

—¿Vamos a ir andando o en coche? —preguntó Serena cuando llegaron al aparcamiento.

Los puestos no estaban muy lejos, pero ambos iban mal de tiempo.

—Creo que iremos en coche para tardar menos. Mi coche es el Lexus negro de allí.

—Vaya, nunca he subido a un coche como éste.

—Es muy suave —aseguró Darien—. Te gustará el paseo.

En cuestión de segundos estaban saliendo del aparcamiento. Cuando enfilaron por Main Street para dirigirse a Front Street, Lily señaló un edificio de ladrillo en buen estado de una sola planta.

—Ese es el lugar que voy a comprar… si es que sale bien la auditoría.

Darien sintió deseos de tranquilizarla con una caricia, pero se conformó con las palabras.

—No te pongas en lo peor.

—Piensa positivo… eso me gusta. De acuerdo, lo haré —Serena estiró la espalda.

Front Street estaba a una manzana de allí. Cuando Darien puso el intermitente y giró lentamente, miró a Serena. Al extenso trozo de pierna que dejaba al descubierto su corta falda. La pregunta que llevaba días rondándole la cabeza surgió entonces.

—¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan _sexy_ como tú no tenga novio?

—¿_Sexy_ yo? Gracias —un sonrojo le coloreó las mejillas—. Tenía uno, pero estaba casado. No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta. Siempre cancelaba nuestras citas en el último minuto. Pero dijo que quería casarse conmigo, y yo lo quería. Así que aceptaba sus excusas. Debes de creer que soy una estúpida. Pues sí, lo fui.

Primero sus padres y luego aquel imbécil. Serena había resultado herida en muchas ocasiones.

—Todos cometemos errores —le dijo.

—Apuesto a que tú no.

Aquellos ojos de color celestes se clavaron en los suyos. Quería ser tan bueno como ella pensaba que era. Serena había compartido con él su pasado sin ocultarle nada.

—Oh, yo también tengo mi colección de errores —aseguró.

Mientras estacionaba el Lexus en un aparcamiento, consideró la posibilidad de contarle lo de la hija que nunca había llegado a conocer. Pero no se le ocurrió la manera de hacerlo sin provocar preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Como por ejemplo por qué Ann, la madre de su hija, había salido corriendo y no quiso ser encontrada. Seguro que Serena sentiría compasión por él, y no quería eso. No, era mejor dejar el pasado donde estaba: muerto y enterrado.

—Apuesto a que ninguno tan grave como los míos —dijo ella—. A partir de ahora voy a tener más cuidado con quien salgo. Si el hombre no es sincero, no me interesa.

—Los hombres hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir a una mujer —Darien echó el freno y apagó el motor—. No puedes saber si están siendo sinceros contigo.

—Claro que puedo. Para empezar, ahora soy más sabia. Además, si realmente prestas atención a las personas, puedes saberlo. Mírate a ti. Sé que eres cien por cien sincero.

Serena estiró el brazo y le tocó la cara.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y Darien se perdió en ellos. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Sabía que debía retirarse, pero se acercó más.

—Entonces debes saber que quiero besarte.

Darien la estaba besando. Por fin. Serena suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sus labios flirteaban con los suyos con caricias ligeras que no le bastaban. Ansiosa por recibir más, se arqueó hacia él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Su boca se esforzó más, chocando contra la suya con la promesa de más placer.

Un calor delicioso se inició en el vientre de Serena y se extendió por su cuerpo. Sintió cómo se derretía. Cuando Darien trató de abrirle los labios, ella obedeció de buena gana. Su lengua tocó la suya y luego se echó atrás en una danza tan íntima como el sexo. Serena imitó sus movimientos. Un gemido nació en el pecho de Darien.

Se echó hacia atrás, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella sentía una humedad entre las piernas. Necesitaba estar mucho más cerca, y trató de subirse a su regazo. Sonó un claxon.

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba apoyada contra el volante. Se dio cuenta de que era ella la que estaba apretando el claxon, así que se rio y volvió a sentarse en su sitio. Varios peatones los miraban desde la acera con curiosidad. Serena estaba demasiado mareada como para que le importara. A su lado. Darien jadeaba.

—Esto no debería haber ocurrido —dijo con los ojos todavía brillantes por el deseo—. A veces me resulta difícil pensar contigo cerca.

—Yo tengo el mismo problema —Serena se tocó los labios, todavía sensibles—. Besas muy bien.

«Tal vez mejor que nadie», pensó.

—A mí también me ha gustado —se pasó la mano por la cara—. Me gustas, Serena. Pero eres una clienta.

Cómo admiraba su sinceridad. Hacía que se interesara todavía más por él.

—Si te preocupa que piense mal de ti por esto, no es así. No me importa en absoluto.

—Pero a mí sí. Soy un profesional, y no ha estado bien besarte. Hasta que terminemos con la auditoría, nuestra relación debe ser estrictamente profesional.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena preguntándose cómo iba a mantener las manos lejos de él.

—Pero cuando haya terminado me gustaría salir contigo.

A ella también le gustaría. Hacía un año que no mantenía relaciones sexuales, pero no había sentido interés por ningún hombre. Con unos cuantos besos. Darien le había despertado un poderoso deseo sexual. Lo deseaba sexualmente, deseaba ir en serio y tener algún día hijos con él. Con suerte él pensaría lo mismo. O lo haría en un futuro cercano. Cruzó mentalmente los dedos.

Le estaba pidiendo que esperara aproximadamente seis semanas más. Con los intensos que eran sus sentimientos hacia él, se preguntó si sería capaz de hacerlo. Y, al mismo tiempo, había esperado mucho por un hombre como Darien Chiba.

—Tenemos una cita dentro de seis semanas —le dijo—. Vamos, te enseñaré mi puesto.

Darien no solía visitar las dos docenas de puestos de artistas por los que se paseaban los turistas y donde se gastaban su dinero. Nunca había estado allí antes del inicio de la temporada turística. Mientras Serena y él se dirigían hacia los puestos con aspecto de cabaña, las voces llegaron hasta ellos mezcladas con la música de una radio. El aire estaba cargado de calor y camaradería.

Todo el mundo parecía conocer a Serena. La gente la saludaba y muchos miraban a Darien, sobre todo los hombres.

Él deseaba pasarle el brazo por el hombro y hacerles saber que era suya, pero no lo hizo. Hasta que terminara la auditoría no podía reclamarla.

—¿Conoces a toda esta gente? —le preguntó cuando un hombre joven la miró con deseo.

—A todos —Serena lo miró de reojo—. Pero tú eres el único que me interesa, Darien.

Vaya, eso le hacía sentirse bien. Y le daba miedo. Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado deprisa.

—No debería haber dicho eso… quiero decir que me gustas y te considero un gran tipo, eso es todo.

—¡Hola, Serena! —una atractiva morena corrió hacia ellos—. Hace días que no te veo.

—Te presento a mi asesor, Darien. Ésta es mi mejor amiga, Rei Hino. Fabrica las mangas de viento más bonitas del mundo.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo Darien tendiéndole la mano.

—Igualmente —Rei se la estrechó con una sonrisa—. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Serena murmuró algo ininteligible entre dientes y Darien se preguntó qué le habría dicho a su amiga.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó con curiosidad alzando las cejas.

—Nada en absoluto —dijo Serena—. Darien tiene que ver mi puesto y no contamos con mucho tiempo, así que más nos vale ponernos en marcha.

—De acuerdo. Te llamaré esta noche, Serena.

Cuando Rei hubo desaparecido, Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué le has contado de mí? —preguntó Darien poniéndose en jarras.

—Sólo que Mitsuki está cuidando de Molly y que tú y yo cenamos en su casa el domingo. Allí está mi puesto.

Darien la siguió mientras se preguntaba qué le contaría ahora a su amiga. ¿Mencionaría sus apasionados besos? Porque habían sido apasionados. Serena Tsukino sabía muy bien. Darien había presentido la pasión en su interior. Quería liberarla, ver cómo disfrutaba cuando le diera placer. Una cierta parte de él comenzó a despertarse y maldijo entre dientes. No le iba a resultar fácil esperar.

—Es éste —dijo Serena.

Una cortina de metal cubría el espacio abierto encima del mostrador. Serena sacó la llave, y al inclinarse para abrir la puerta la falda se le subió unos centímetros. Darien observó la parte de atrás de sus muslos. ¿Serían tan suaves como parecían?

—Bienvenido a mi casa —dijo abriendo.

El pequeño espacio apenas era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y con la cortina de metal corrida y la escasa luz que entraba, el puesto era muy íntimo. Serena clavó la vista en el techo.

—Tal vez debería haber pintado el techo de blanco. ¿Crees que hay demasiado púrpura aquí?

—En absoluto —respondió Darien—. Ese color te pega. Es un lugar estupendo.

—El espacio es un poco pequeño, pero funciona.

El reloj de la torre del ayuntamiento sonó, marcando las once en punto. Su encuentro había empezado hacía más de una hora. Parecía mucho menos, pero ambos tenían trabajo que hacer.

—Esto es todo lo que necesito por ahora —dijo Darien—. Deberíamos irnos.

—Si tienes más preguntas, ya sabes —dijo Serena mientras se dirigían hacia el coche.

—Lo haré.

Pero a partir de ahora, pensó, la llamaría en lugar de quedar con ella. Era más fácil así.

Regresaron a la oficina en un cómodo silencio hasta que Serena se dio la vuelta en el asiento y lo miró.

—Darien. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener hijos?

La pregunta fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutra. No sabía cómo responder a aquello. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ya tenía una hija pero no sabía ni cómo se llamaba ni dónde vivía?

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó a ella para ganar tiempo.

Serena asintió.

—Una casa llena de ellos. Cuando era pequeña, siempre quise tener hermanos y hermanas. Una gran familia feliz.

—Yo también quería eso —admitió Darien—. Pero sólo estábamos mis padres y yo.

—¿No querían tener más hijos?

—Hablaban de darme un hermano, pero nunca llegó a suceder.

—Eso lo explica.

—¿Qué explica?

—A veces, cuando tu madre tiene en brazos a Molly, adquiere una expresión triste. Lamenta no haber tenido más hijos.

Serena se equivocaba respecto al motivo de la tristeza de su madre, pero Darien no iba a corregirla.

—Tal vez. Pero yo desde luego sí quiero tener hijos —dijo.

—Lo sabía —respondió Serena sonriendo—. Serás un padre maravilloso, Darien.

—Gracias —dijo él consciente de que cambiaría de opinión si supiera la historia de la hija que nunca conoció. ¿Qué clase de padre era aquél?

Durante el resto del trayecto, aquello lo fue quemando. Pero se las arregló para disimular.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Serena cuando se detuvieron en el aparcamiento del edificio de Darien—. Pareces… no sé. Diferente.

—Estoy pensando en mi cita de las dos en punto —forzó una sonrisa—. Todo está bien.

* * *

**como prometi n_n**

**espero que les haya gustado los capis, el miercoles sin falta subo capitulo nuevo (ojalas acordarme ajajjajaja)**

**nos leemos chicas ;)**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A las dos y media del miércoles, Serena llamó a la puerta de Mitsuki. Echaba de menos a Molly y había decidido tomarse una tarde libre.

La mujer le abrió vestida con delantal y con la nariz manchada de harina.

—Serena —dijo sonriendo—, no te esperaba hasta dentro de unas horas. Entra.

Serena se limpió los pies y pasó.

—Ya sé que llego pronto, pero he pensado en pasar el resto de la tarde con Molly.

Cada día quería más a la niña. Cuando Mina se la llevara de regreso a Seattle la semana siguiente, se llevaría también una parte de su corazón.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó mirando hacia el salón.

—Hemos tenido una mañana muy ajetreada —dijo Mitsuki—. Acaba de quedarse dormida.

Conociendo a Molly, dormiría al menos durante dos horas.

—Será mejor que no la despierte —dijo desilusionada—. Me iré a trabajar unas horas más y luego vendré a buscarla.

—No seas tonta —dijo Mitsuki—. Estoy haciendo galletas, y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda —le hizo un gesto a Serena para que se acercara y luego bajó la voz—. Es el plato favorito de Darien.

Serena quería saberlo todo sobre él, y le gustó saber aquello. Aunque no supiera cocinar.

—Me gustaría ayudar, pero probablemente las quemaría.

—La otra noche dijiste que querías aprender a cocinar. Este es el momento perfecto para empezar. Así que lávate las manos, saca un delantal del cajón de abajo y empecemos.

Diez minutos más tarde, Serena estaba mezclando la mantequilla y el azúcar con una batidora eléctrica.

—Mantén la velocidad baja mientras añades la harina para que no salga todo disparado.

—Debería estar tomando notas para que no se me olvide nada —aseguró Serena.

—Cuando esté hecha la mezcla, tienes que envolverla en papel de cera y meterla una hora en la nevera. ¿Te apetece tomar un té mientras tomas esas notas que quieres?

—Me encantaría.

—Yo pondré el agua a hervir. Tú ve a buscar papel y bolígrafo. Están en el cajón que hay debajo del teléfono.

Tomó notas mientras se bebía el té. Entonces sonó el móvil, que estaba dentro del bolso, en el salón.

—Iré a ver quién es —corrió a contestar—. ¿Hola?

—Soy Mina.

Ya era hora. Conteniendo el impulso de regañar a su hermana, Serena se dejó caer en el sofá y trató de mantener la calma.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Lo cierto es que sí, ya que estoy encargándome de tu hija.

Tras una tensa pausa, Mina dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—No estoy escabulléndome, Serena. Estoy trabajando, dejándome la piel al cantar. ¡La gente nos adora! Por eso te llamo. La gira se ha ampliado hasta finales de Julio.

Con razón Mina estaba tan picajosa. No regresaría a tiempo. Era lo que Serena se temía. Aunque le encantaba tener a Molly, aquélla no era una buena noticia.

—Pero lo prometiste —dijo—. Sabes que mi temporada empieza la semana que viene.

—No puedo perder esta oportunidad.

—Pero Molly es tu hija. Te necesita.

—He tomado una decisión, Serena. Voy a hacerlo —afirmó con obstinación.

—Ni siquiera has preguntado por ella. ¿No la echas de menos? ¿No le importa lo más mínimo?

—Claro que sí. ¿Cómo está?

—Ayer se puso de pie. Pronto estará andando, y será difícil mantenerla alejada de las cuentas de las joyas.

—Si ése es todo el problema, guárdalas en los cajones. Tengo que irme, vamos a ensayar una nueva canción. Gracias, Serena. Estoy en deuda contigo.

—Dos semanas, ni un día más —dijo Serena.

Pero Mina ya había colgado.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a la cocina.

Mitsuki frunció el ceño al verla.

—Dios mío, qué cara más larga. Espero que no hayan sido malas noticias.

—Era Mina, la madre de Molly. No va a volver la semana que viene. Está en algún punto de Midwest, cantando con la banda de su novio. Han ampliado su gira y ahora está diciendo que no vendrá hasta finales de mes. Ni siquiera preguntó por Molly. Empiezo a dudar que siquiera le importe.

—Qué triste.

Y qué preocupante. Molly se merecía algo mejor.

—No es que no quiera a mi sobrina, pero cuando empiece la temporada turística la semana que viene, estaré trabajando diez horas al día siete días a la semana. ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?

—Dejar que yo siga cuidando de ella, por supuesto.

Darien había dicho que a su madre no le importaría, pero de todas maneras…

—No puedo pedirte que hagas algo así, Mitsuki. Es demasiado.

—Yo seré quien juzgue eso. Se echa una siesta de más de dos horas. No es tan agotador.

—Pero…

Mitsuki la silenció con un gesto.

—Escucha. Si me canso o necesito ir a algún sitio sin ella, conozco a varias mujeres a las que les encantaría echarme una mano. Molly es adorable. Sus ruidos y su risa me llenan el corazón de alegría.

La mirada se le había vuelto a entristecer. Después de lo que había dicho Darien el día anterior, Serena sabía por qué: deseaba haber tenido más hijos.

Entonces se decidió. Molly adoraba a Mitsuki, y viceversa. Estaba tan agradecida que le dio un abrazo a la otra mujer.

—Gracias, Mitsuki. No sé cómo agradecértelo. ¿Y si te subo el sueldo?

—Olvídate de eso —respondió ella sonriendo—. Tu amistad y la compañía de Molly son pago suficiente. Y ahora será mejor que saquemos la mezcla de la nevera.

A última hora de aquella tarde, tras jugar un rato con Molly y dejarla en la cuna para dormir, Serena seguía sonriendo. Con la oferta de Mitsuki para ayudarla y el buen humor de la niña, era imposible no sentirse feliz. Limpió la mesita y colocó sus herramientas para terminar los pendientes de cuentas de color esmeralda que le había encargado Winly.

Llamó a Rei y puso el altavoz.

—No imaginas lo que he hecho esta tarde —dijo.

—Debe de ser algo que no tenga que ver con el trabajo, o no me harías esa pregunta. Ya sé, te has liado con Darien Chiba. Por cierto, es guapísimo.

—¿Verdad que sí? Ojalá, pero no lo he visto hoy.

Confiaba en verle al día siguiente por la mañana, cuando fuera a llevarle a Winly los pendientes.

—Mmm, en ese caso… te has comprado un vestido nuevo para cuando Darien te invite a salir. ¿Te lo ha pedido ya? Tal y como te miraba ayer, está claro que está interesado.

Serena no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo al recordar sus besos.

—Hemos hablado de salir, pero cree que no sería adecuado hasta después de la auditoría.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿qué has hecho esta tarde?

—Galletas.

—¡Imposible! Tú no sabes cocinar.

—Lo sé —Serena se echó a reír—. Pero Mitsuki me está enseñando.

Estuvieron conversando un buen tiempo hasta que el aviso de otra llamada sonó en el teléfono de Serena.

—Me están llamando. Luego hablamos. ¿Diga?

—Serena, soy Darien.

—Hola —dijo ella dejando el pendiente que estaba a punto de terminar. Abrazándose como una adolescente enamorada, tomó asiento en la esquina del sofá—. ¿Qué tal?

—Ya sé quién te va a hacer la auditoría. No es una buena noticia. Se llama Jedite Woods, y ha auditado a varios clientes míos. Es muy estricto.

—Me estás asustando —aseguró Serena—. Voy a tener pesadillas esta noche.

—No las tengas. Al menos, sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos. Iremos muy preparados. Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien.

Sonaba tan seguro que Serena lo creyó.

—Confío en ti. Y acabo de recordar a qué corresponde ese gasto en carpintería. Fue el año en el que Taiki, el tipo que me hizo la declaración, me construyó una mesa de trabajo.

—¿Por ese precio? —Carter silbó—. Debe de ser toda una mesa.

—Lo es —dijo Serena—. Pero no recuerdo que costara tanto como dice la declaración. Oh, cielos —murmuró cayendo en la cuenta—. ¿Y si hinchó la factura para bajarme los impuestos?

—Entonces tenemos un problema. ¿No puedes buscar la factura?

—Las guardo todas en la bolsa de la compra que tienes tú. Si me dio factura, tiene que estar allí dentro.

—La he revisado de arriba abajo. No hay ni rastro de ella.

Las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez peor. Serena suspiró.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Si todavía tienes la mesa, mide la altura, el ancho y la longitud y tómale fotos. Cuando tengas las dimensiones, no resultará difícil ponerle precio a los materiales. También puedes ponerte en contacto con un par de carpinteros y preguntarles cuánto te cobrarían por un trabajo así.

Serena estaba impresionada con la solución.

—¡Claro! ¡Qué idea tan brillante! Me quedé con la mesa durante un par de meses, pero era demasiado grande para mi casa flotante. Así que se la regalé a Lita, una de mis empleadas. Está en su sótano. De hecho, mañana por la mañana vamos a reunimos en su casa. La mediré y me pondré en contacto contigo.

—Excelente.

Eso pensaba ella también… ya que significaba volver a hablar pronto con Darien. Recogió el pendiente que estaba a punto de terminar.

—Es tarde. ¿Sigues en la oficina?

—En realidad, estoy en casa.

—No tenías por qué haberme llamado tan tarde —al menos no para hablar de asuntos profesionales.

—Quería hacerlo.

El timbre bajo de su voz hizo que se estremeciera. Imaginó su expresión oscura e intensa y el corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle dentro del pecho.

—¿Has hablado con tu madre esta tarde?

—No, ¿por qué?

«Porque me ha enseñado a hacer tus galletas favoritas».

Pero Serena decidió guardarse aquella información para sí. Al menos, por el momento. Recordó la expresión del rostro de Darien cuando Mitsuki se ofreció a darle lecciones de cocina, y confió en que no se enfadara o pensara que estaba yendo demasiado deprisa.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás ahí?

—Lo siento. Mina llamó por fin. Yo tenía razón, no vendrá hasta la semana que viene.

—Vaya.

—Sí —Serena alzó el pendiente que había terminado, admirando el modo en que la luz de la lámpara hacía brillar las cuentas—. Tenías razón, tu madre quiere seguir haciéndose cargo de Molly. Yo creo que diez horas al día durante toda la semana es mucho —frunció el ceño—. ¿Crees que debería buscarme a otra persona por si se cansa?

—Ella no lo haría si no quisiera, pero no me parece mala idea tener un relevo.

—Preguntaré por ahí —Serena colocó la joya que acababa de terminar en una tarjeta para pendientes, al lado de su gemelo. Las cuentas sonaron suavemente.

—Estás trabajando —le dijo Darien.

—Acabo de terminar los pendientes de Winly. Me han quedado muy bonitos, y creo que le gustarán. Había pensado pasar mañana por tu oficina y dárselos.

Serena contuvo el aliento esperando una respuesta cálida.

—A ella le gustará —dijo—. Pero yo no estaré, tengo una reunión en Island Air.

Su tono no resultó precisamente frío, pero tampoco cálido ni íntimo. Sonaba como un asesor, nada más. Aunque le había advertido de que las cosas serían así hasta que terminara la auditoría, no podía evitar sentirse abatida. Al menos esperaba que Darien le pidiera que fuera más tarde, cuando él estuviera allí. Cualquier cosa que correspondiera con el naciente romance que ella había sentido el día anterior.

Pero no le dijo nada.

Unos segundos más tarde colgaron. Serena se quedó mirando las manos con aire pensativo. Tal vez a Darien no le gustaba tanto como él a ella. Sin duda se sentía atraído, por eso la había besado. Y sí, le dijo que quería salir con ella después de la auditoría. Lo que era estupendo, pero no significaba que sintiera nada parecido a lo que experimentaba ella. Sus sentimientos hacia él crecían cada día, aunque tratara de contenerlos.

Entró de puntillas en la habitación para ver cómo estaba Molly, que a veces se destapaba. La tapó bien y aspiró el dulce aroma a bebé que desprendía. Su corazón se llenó de amor hacia ella. ¿Cómo podía Mina soportar estar lejos de ella?

Serena cerró los ojos y se repitió en silencio el ferviente deseo que había hecho el día de su cumpleaños al soplar las velas.

«Algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano, encontraré el amor verdadero y tendré un hijo. Que sea como Molly», añadió.

Trató de no imaginarse a Darien como el padre de su hijo, trató de aplastar el calor de su corazón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba medio enamorada de aquel hombre. El día anterior había llegado a conclusiones precipitadas al creer que él deseaba un futuro a su lado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, tal vez, no fuera así.

Pero Serena sí quería aquel futuro. Y le daba miedo. Porque tan seguro como que la noche era oscura, se le partiría el corazón.

Tras dejar a Molly el jueves por la mañana, Serena se reunió con Rei y Lita en casa de esta última.

—Antes de que hablemos de trabajo, tengo que echarle un vistazo a la mesa que te di —dijo Serena cuando estuvieron sentadas en el salón—. Necesito tomar medidas y averiguar de qué madera está hecha.

Lita frunció el ceño.

—Me encanta esa mesa. No estarás pensando en volver a llevártela, ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde la metería? —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Es para la auditoría. Cuando Taiki la hizo, aseguró que era muy cara. Carísima —sintió una náusea—. No me dio ninguna factura, así que necesito fotos. Luego valoraré los materiales, hablaré con un par de carpinteros y le pasaré la información a Darien. Mi asesor —se apresuró a añadir.

Sus empleadas intercambiaron una mirada.

—Rei y yo te ayudaremos —aseguró Lita—. Y tú puedes contarnos qué está pasando con Darien.

—Porque estoy pensando que esa carita triste no tiene nada que ver con la auditoría —afirmó Rei preocupada—. ¿Hay algo que no nos estás contando? ¿Debemos buscarnos un nuevo trabajo?

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo —dijo Serena mientras seguía a las dos mujeres por las escaleras de madera, hacia donde Lita trabajaba.

Habían entrado en el sótano. Serena envidiaba aquel espacio tan grande con su lavadora, la secadora y una zona enorme para trabajar. Si todo saliera bien con la auditoría y comprara el edificio del señor Tomoe, pronto tendría un estudio incluso más grande. Con el metro en la mano, se acercó a la mesa. Con la ayuda de Rei y de Lita, enseguida tomaron las medidas e hicieron las fotos desde varios ángulos.

—Y dime, ¿qué te pasa con el asesor? —preguntó Rei—. ¿Por qué estás triste?

—Me estoy enamorando de él —Serena trató de sonreír—. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Oh, Serena —Lita irradió simpatía—. ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

—Ya me conoces… soy muy impulsiva. Es un hombre sincero e inteligente, y no puedo evitarlo. El otro día lo llevé al puesto para enseñárselo y… nos besamos —se le encendieron las mejillas y supo que se había sonrojado—. Fue maravilloso.

—Guau —Rei sacudió la cabeza—. Estoy celosa. Hace siglos que no me besa un hombre.

—¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse de él? —preguntó Lita—. A menos que esté casado…

—Está soltero —les aseguró Serena a sus amigas—. Me he asegurado de ello. Quiere salir conmigo después de la auditoría. Nunca antes ha salido con una clienta.

—Todo suena estupendo —dijo Rei mientras subían las escaleras—. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—Creo que me importa él más que yo a él. Yo ya estoy oyendo campanas de boda, pero él lo único que quiere es una cita. Tengo miedo de salir otra vez herida.

—Oh, cariño, estás yendo demasiado deprisa —Rei le apretó el hombro—. No le hagas saber lo mucho que te importa, o lo asustarás.

—Lo sé —de regreso al salón, Serena se dejó caer derrotada en un sillón—. Tengo treinta años. Se supone que debo ser una mujer racional y madura que se lanza sin mirar.

—A veces lanzarse sin mirar es bueno —dijo Lita tomando asiento en el sofá—. Te salió bien con el negocio de las joyas.

Rei se sentó a su lado.

—Pero no tan bien con los hombres. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Una pregunta que Serena se llevaba haciendo desde la llamada de Darien de la noche anterior.

—Recular. Como ha dicho Rei, fingir que no estoy tan interesada y que sólo me gusta un poco.

—No se te da bien fingir —dijo Lita.

Era cierto. Pero si se convencía de que Darien y ella eran sólo clienta y asesor, podría hacerlo.

—Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas —afirmó—. A partir de este momento soy la clienta de Darien Chiba. Punto —entrelazó las manos y sonrió—. Empecemos con nuestra reunión.

* * *

**tengo algo que decir y se me fue como burra decirlo antes ajajjaajjajaa**

**en este libro si no mal recuerdo, comienza con el cumple de "serena" la protagonista principal estaba de cumple como en abril y por ende tuve que meter mis manitos y adaptarlo para junio**

**tambien, yo todos los libros los adapto basándome en el clima de Chile (mi pais) y si por si se me pasa que estan en otoño o que se yo es porque cambie todas esas partes como por ejemplo la fecha de la audencia, la real era en junio y como cambie las fechas quedo para agosto (creo, ya ni me acuerdo del libro ajajajaj)**

**creo que eso resumiria lo muchos cambios que hice para que quedara mas S/D**

**espero que me perdonen las demoras pero ya estoy cerrando mi semestre en la universidad para comenzar mi practica de 2 semanas y estoy a full trabajo u.u**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando cayó la noche el viernes, Darien estaba hecho un auténtico desastre. Y todo gracias a la ridícula llamada de Serena de por la tarde. Lo había llamado para darle la información sobre la mesa, lo que resultó estupendo. Fue su actitud fría lo que lo desconcertaba. Estaba enfadada. O tal vez ofendida. No lo entendía. Todo parecía bien cuando la llamó la otra noche.

Sin saber qué pensar, le preguntó a Winly. Su secretaria, que estaba encantada con sus nuevos pendientes, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Hablamos un poco antes de que te pasara la llamada. A mí me pareció normal.

Pero no lo estaba. Y a Darien lo reconcomía desde entonces pensar qué podía haber dicho o hecho. ¿Sería una de aquellas mujeres que esperaban una llamada telefónica diaria?

A las ocho en punto, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se dirigió hacia la zona de las casas flotantes. En aquella época del año el sol no se ponía hasta las nueve. No había nubes en el cielo y el rosa del atardecer teñía el azul del cielo. En medio de la quietud, las gaviotas graznaban. Normalmente, Darien habría disfrutado de la noche y del aire salado de la noche, habría estado deseando despertarse al día siguiente antes del amanecer para disfrutar de un relajado día de pesca con Malachite. Pero aquella noche estaba demasiado preocupado.

Observó las alegres casas flotantes situadas a ambos lados del muelle. ¿Cuál sería la de Serena? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Ella no lo esperaba, y él desde luego no tenía planeado pasar por allí. No había pasado por casa desde por la mañana y necesitaba preparar sus utensilios de pesca. Pero primero tenía que encontrar respuestas. Averiguar por qué estaba actuando de modo tan estirado y formal. Y luego se marcharía. No pensaría siquiera en desearla.

Llegó al muelle. Sus pisadas resonaron por la madera. Hombres y mujeres deambulaban alrededor, charlado mientras regaban las plantas o se relajaban en las tumbonas. Ninguna de aquellas casas tenía el número de Serena, y ya había recorrido casi la mitad del muelle.

Un hombre mayor y rechoncho con un perro se dirigía hacia él.

—Buenas noches —dijo Darien. El animal le olisqueó los pantalones—. Soy Darien Chiba, y estoy buscando a Serena Tsukino.

—Ah —el hombre examinó la tarjeta que Darien le tendió y se rascó la barbilla—. Soy Soichi Tomoe. Tengo un edificio cerca de su oficina. Suelo pasar por ahí. ¿Es usted un asesor decente?

—Eso dicen mis clientes.

—Dígame, ¿qué posibilidades tiene Serena respecto a la auditoría?

Al principio a Darien le sorprendió la pregunta, pero conociendo a Darien, probablemente le habría contado su situación a todo el mundo.

—Eso es confidencial —le dijo.

—A ella no le importará que me lo diga. Además, tengo derecho a saberlo. Se supone que va a comprar mi edificio en otoño. Necesito saber si la auditoría la va a dejar sin dinero.

Darien comprendía la preocupación del hombre, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir información sobre un cliente. Eso dependía de Serena.

—La auditoría no será hasta mediados de agosto, y no sé qué sucederá —aseguró—. Lo que sí sé es que quiere comprar su edificio. Confío en que esté dispuesto a esperar hasta el mes que viene.

El hombre se puso tenso.

—Por supuesto que sí. Sólo estoy preguntando, eso es todo. Ella siempre se ha portado bien conmigo. Esa mujer es un ángel… mi ángel. Quiero que se lo quede ella —apretó los labios y bajó la voz—. Si yo tuviera cuarenta años menos…

Una persona más a la que Serena había encandilado. ¿Existía algún ser humano al que no le cayera bien?

El perro gimió y ladeó la cabeza mirando a su amo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, nos vamos —murmuró el señor Tomoe—. La casa de Serena está cerca de la mía, al final del todo, la que tiene la manga de viento amarilla y púrpura. Está al lado de un lugar con el cartel de «Se vende». Es mío, así que si conoce a alguien que quiera comprar una casa flotante… y trátela bien.

La advertencia pilló a Darien con la guardia baja. Entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha contado?

—No sé de qué me habla —dijo el señor Tomoe.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se marchó de allí.

Unos instantes más tarde, más confundido que nunca. Darien llamó a la puerta de Serena.

—¡Está abierto! —exclamó ella.

Él la abrió parcialmente y asomó la cabeza. Molly y Serena estaban en el suelo del minúsculo salón. Arrodillada en el único espacio libre, con vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta amplia, Serena sonreía mientras le abrochaba el pijama a la niña.

Darien nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa.

—Hola —dijo.

—Darien —Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. Sosteniendo a Molly, consiguió ponerse de pie mientras se atusaba la camiseta con una mano—. Creí que eras uno de los vecinos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pasaba por aquí.

La cara de la niña se iluminó. Gorgoteando un saludo, le tendió los brazos. Sin saber cómo. Darien se vio dentro de la casa con la pequeña en brazos.

—Hoy ha aprendido a dar abrazos —dijo Serena mientras hacía hueco en el sofá.

—Ah —Darien apoyó la mejilla en la cabecita de la niña.

Serena adquirió una expresión de absoluta dulzura, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien la estaba mirando apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta.

A Darien le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—Estás enfadada conmigo —le entregó a Molly—. Si es porque no te he llamado, yo…

—No seas tonto. Los dos estamos muy ocupados. Como te he dicho esta tarde por teléfono, no me pasa nada.

Mirando a todas partes menos a él, Serena se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del escritorio y se puso a Molly en el regazo, dejándolo a él en el sofá.

La Serena que él conocía era abierta y directa y siempre lo miraba a los ojos. Aquel comportamiento nuevo no era propio de ella. Darien se rascó la nuca.

—Te conozco bien, Serena. Estoy seguro de que algo no va bien.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora —rodeó a Molly con los brazos con gesto protector.

«De acuerdo». Darien se sentó. Sus rodillas daban contra la mesita, que estaba llena de cuentas, herramientas y juguetes.

—Nos falta un poco de espacio —dijo ella con una mirada de disculpa—. Por eso quiero ese edificio. Cuando Mina recoja a Molly y yo pueda sacar mi negocio de aquí estaré más cómoda.

—A mí me gusta —reconoció Darien. Era muy distinta a su espaciosa y vacía casa.

—A mí también. Sobre todo porque es toda mía.

—He conocido a Soichi Tomoe en el muelle. Me ha preguntado por la auditoría.

—¿En serio? Ya le había dicho que las cosas probablemente saldrían bien. ¿Qué le has contado?

—Que no era asunto suyo.

—Apuesto a que eso no le gustó —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te contestó?

—Quiere que te quedes con su edificio. Te tiene mucho cariño.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Molly tiró entonces de las pulseras de Serena, murmurando suavemente, y ella le acarició la coronilla. La niña empezó entonces a agitar los brazos.

—¿Pañal mojado? —preguntó Darien.

—Lo dudo. Es su hora de dormir. Debería ir a acostarla.

—Y luego hablamos.

Serena abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

—Mañana voy a levantarme a las tres de la mañana para ir a pescar, así que no me quedaré mucho tiempo —añadió Darien.

—Vaya, eso es muy temprano. De acuerdo —una vez más, no quiso mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué te parece si preparo algo de beber? ¿Vino o té?

—Vino, por favor.

Sólo había ido a verla para averiguar qué la tenía preocupada. No pensaría en besarla, ni en recorrer aquellas seductoras curvas con las manos… Su traicionero cuerpo cobró vida y Darien supo que tenía un problema.

—Si no te importa servirte tú mismo, los vasos están en el armarito a la izquierda del fregadero, y el vino está en la nevera —dijo Serena—. Por favor, sírveme uno a mí también.

Un vaso de vino y algunas respuestas. Y luego se marcharía.

Molly cerró los ojos y succionó con tranquilidad su chupete. Se quedaría dormida en cuestión de minutos, pero Serena se tomó su tiempo tapándola. Necesitaba unos instantes para pensar qué hacer. Darien no quería tener una relación por el momento. Y aunque quisiera, tal vez se tratara sólo de una cita o dos. Por el bien de su corazón, se suponía que debía guardar las distancias. Lo había conseguido durante dos días enteros. Pero no era ninguna actriz, y aunque su intención había sido que la llamada de por la tarde fuera corta y profesional, no lo había conseguido. Y ahora Darien estaba allí, en su casa, preguntándole qué le pasaba. Tenía que decirle algo y protegerse al mismo tiempo. No iba a resultarle fácil.

Era maravilloso verlo, y cuando la miraba con aquello ojos tan intensos…

¿Protegerse? ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a Darien Chiba?

—Debería decirle que se fuera a casa, ¿no crees? —preguntó en voz baja para que él no pudiera oírla.

Molly la miró con sus grandes y confiados ojos.

—Me estás diciendo que agradezca su sinceridad, que sea yo misma y que todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad? —Serena habría jurado que la niña asentía—. De acuerdo, voy a quedarme pegada a la silla de mi escritorio. Buenas noches, cariño.

Cuando regresó al salón, Darien estaba en la cocina sirviendo dos vasos de vino. La cocina era tan pequeña y el hombre tan grande que apenas quedaba espacio para ella.

Sentarse en un taburete con la encimera entre ellos le parecía lo más lógico. Por desgracia, los dos taburetes estaban llenos de cosas, y también la encimera. Serena se quedó detrás de ellos.

—¿Está dormida? —preguntó Darien.

—Todavía no —susurró llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Darien desvió la mirada hacia su boca un instante. Luego volvió a alzarla y buscó un lugar para poner el vaso de vino de Serena. Como no encontró ninguno, se lo tendió a ella.

Serena trató de evitar el contacto físico. Pero como si tuvieran imanes, sus dedos se buscaron. La mano se le llenó de un calor que se extendió como el fuego.

Sabía que Darien había sentido algo también, porque sus ojos parecieron arder. Entonces emitió un sonido estrangulado y le rodeó la mano con la suya.

Serena se olvidó de mantener las distancias. Deseó que los taburetes y la encimera desaparecieran por arte de magia, porque lo único que quería era estar en brazos de Darien.

Él le quitó el vaso y lo puso en algún sitio. Rodeó la encimera. Y entonces estuvo frente a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Serena emitió un suspiro y se acurrucó contra su ancho pecho.

—Dios, he echado de menos abrazarte —le dijo él en un suspiro al oído.

El deseo la atravesó y cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé.

Serena lo rodeó con sus brazos. Sintió sus músculos tensarse bajo su contacto. El latido de su corazón. Darien la apoyó contra la nevera. La clavó allí con la dureza de su cuerpo. Como si fuera a salir corriendo. Aquello era lo último que deseaba hacer. Todo su cuerpo estaba preparado para que la besara. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le urgió a inclinar la cabeza. Y esperó a que su boca reclamara la suya.

Pero no sucedió nada. Cuando abrió los ojos, la boca de Darien estaba a un centímetro de la suya.

—Si no me besas —dijo ella—, te juro que me moriré.

—Créeme, a mí me pasa lo mismo —dijo Darien.

Los ojos de Serena estaban líquidos de deseo. Sus suaves curvas se ajustaban perfectamente a él. El cuerpo de Darien estaba demasiado duro y tirante para su piel, listo para hacer explosión, y sentía la mente nublada. Durante un largo instante, en lo único en que pensó fue en devorar la boca de Serena. Pero primero necesitaba respuestas. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, dio un paso atrás.

—Te has enfadado conmigo por algo, y que Dios me ayude, no te besaré hasta que sepa lo que hice.

Un aire frío llenó el espacio que había entre ellos, pero no ayudó a atemperar su deseo. Sin preguntar, quitó las cosas de los taburetes y las dejó en el suelo. Agarró uno de los taburetes para él y apartó el otro unos metros haciéndole un gesto a Serena para que se sentara.

Ella se quedó donde estaba, con la espalda apoyada contra la nevera.

—No has hecho nada —aseguró abrazándose a sí misma—. Soy yo.

De todas las respuestas posibles, Darien no había considerado aquélla. Frunció el ceño.

—No te entiendo.

Aunque la habitación estaba a una temperatura agradable, ella se frotó las manos.

—Siempre he sido muy impulsiva respecto a mis sentimientos. Y bueno… ya sabes lo mucho que valoro la sinceridad. Tú eres el hombre más sincero que he conocido en mi vida. Y un gran tipo, que me escucha cuando hablo —sonrojándose, bajó la cabeza—. Además, te considero muy atractivo.

A Darien le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo. Pero la parte de la sinceridad… Había una parte de su pasado, una parte importante de quién era, de la que Serena no sabía nada. Le remordía la conciencia y supo que debía hablarle de su hija. Pero aquél no era el momento adecuado. Se lo contaría, se dijo a sí mismo. Pronto.

—¿Y todo eso es un problema? —le preguntó.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto —murmuró Serena—. Pero eso es un problema porque yo no te gusto tanto como tú a mí. Parece como de colegio —dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

Las mujeres podían llegar a ser muy raras. Darien se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea absurda? —preguntó, confundido.

Serena se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista del suelo.

No iban a llegar a ninguna parte, así que Darien se levantó del taburete.

—Eh —le levantó la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo—. Créeme, no tienes nada de colegiala. Eres una auténtica mujer. Vayamos al salón —agarrándola por la muñeca, la llevó hacia el sofá.

La sentó cuidadosamente allí y tomó asiento a su lado. Estaban tan cerca que sus muslos se rozaban.

Darien le tomó las manos.

—Me gustas. Mucho. Por eso quiero salir contigo después de la auditoría.

—Pero la otra noche, cuando llamaste para contarme lo del auditor, fuiste tan frío que pensé… —Serena soltó las manos y se ajustó las pulseras—, que tal vez habías cambiado de opinión.

—Pensaste mal —Darien le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas—. Pienso en ti a todas horas —le acarició la suave mejilla con el dedo pulgar—. Estoy más interesado en ti de lo que he estado nunca en ninguna mujer —admitió—. ¿Me crees?

—No estoy segura. Tal vez deberías volver a besarme para convencerme.

—Ahora ya me has dado las respuestas que necesitaba —Darien le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

Agarrándola suavemente de la nuca, le puso la boca en la suya y le mostró tiernamente lo que sentía.

Dejando escapar un suspiro jadeante, Serena se hundió contra él. Sabía tan dulce como la otra vez. No, mejor. Su cuerpo cobró vida y se puso duro. La besó con más pasión y la sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza. La lengua de Serena jugueteaba con la suya. De pronto se colocó sobre su regazo, montándolo. Su magnífico trasero estaba apretado contra su erección. Darien no pudo contener la embestida de sus propias caderas. Serena gimió y se acercó más, y él estuvo a punto de perder el control.

—Con calma —dijo levantándola cuando lo que deseaba era quitarle los pantalones y las braguitas y hacerla suya.

—Lo siento —Serena se echó un tanto hacia atrás y entonces él le tomó la boca con la misma intensidad de la que había hecho gala antes.

Tenía que tocarla. Deslizó las palmas por sus costados, deteniéndose en los senos. Vaciló sin saber si ella quería aquello. Sin apartar en ningún momento la boca de la suya, Serena le guió las manos a los senos. Eran grandes y suaves, un paraíso. Pero la camiseta y el sujetador se interponían. Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

—Tienes que quitarte la camiseta.

—Tú también —dijo ella.

En cuestión de segundos. Darien tenía el pecho desnudo y Serena se había quedado en sujetador. Los pezones se le marcaban contra el encaje.

—Ten piedad —Darien le desabrochó el cierre delantero con manos temblorosas y le quitó la prenda lentamente.

Tenía los senos grandes y los pezones sonrosados y erectos de deseo. Deseo por él. Abrumado con la sensación. Darien tragó saliva.

—No hay palabras para tu belleza.

—Gracias, Darien —le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Él le cubrió los senos con las manos. Serena jadeó y se inclinó hacia atrás.

Desesperado por saborearla, le succionó y le lamió ambos pezones. Enseguida supo que era hipersensible. Fue recompensado con unos sonidos guturales que lo volvieron loco. No había sitio en el sofá para tumbarla o tumbarse a su lado, así que la echó al suelo. Sus pies toparon con una pila de algo. Ignorando cualquier cosa que no fuera Serena, volvió a besarla, le desabrochó los pantalones y le bajó la cremallera. Cuando la bajó, le deslizó la mano bajo el elástico de las braguitas. Pasó por encima de los suaves rizos y siguió hacia abajo.

Tragando saliva de forma audible, Serena abrió las piernas. Darien acarició su húmedo calor, observando su rostro oscurecido por el deseo.

Ella gimió y levantó las caderas del suelo, y Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no arrancarle los pantalones y deslizarse en su calor. Pero tenía que ocuparse de ella.

Le deslizó dos dedos en su interior.

—¿Te gusta?

—Oh, Dios, sí, pero estoy a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Hazlo, Serena. Déjate llevar.

En el instante en que le pasó el pulgar por el henchido clítoris, se estremeció. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y la expresión abiertamente apasionada. Resultaba todo tan erótico que Darien estuvo a punto de alcanzar la cima también.

Cuando se quedó quieta. Darien le besó el liso vientre. Tumbándose con ella en la alfombra, la atrajo hacia sí.

Serena le acarició el rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ha sido… increíble.

Saber que estaba completamente saciada provocaba que el doloroso anhelo que sentía en la entrepierna fuera más fácil de sobrellevar.

La besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Yo también he disfrutado.

Serena observó su abultada cremallera.

—No tanto como yo —deslizó la mano hacia abajo—. Es tu turno.

Las cosas ya habían llegado más lejos de lo que él quería. Diablos, ni siquiera habían pasado todavía por su primera cita. Darien le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—En otro momento —dijo besándole la cara interna de la muñeca.

—Me estás volviendo a encender.

Aquello no era lo que necesitaba oír. Así que la soltó y le devolvió el sujetador y la camiseta. Luego recogió su propia camisa.

Cuando se la hubo abrochado, Serena ya estaba vestida.

Sólo que no llevaba puesto el sujetador. Y por si eso fuera poco, tenía la boca rosa y ligeramente hinchada por sus besos. Que lo asparan si no deseaba estrecharla contra sí y terminar lo que habían empezado. «Tómatelo con calma, muchacho». Apretó los puños y los mantuvo a los costados.

Tenía que irse. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Serena le dirigió una mirada ansiosa.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado? —le preguntó.

Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño y suavizó la expresión.

—En absoluto. Me ha gustado mucho —sus ojos traidores se clavaron en sus senos—. Pero no quería dejarme llevar tanto.

Aquello lo llevaba directamente a la pregunta de la noche.

—¿Te he convencido de que me interesas?

Darien acababa de regalarle un atisbo del paraíso. Lo deseaba más que nunca, tanto que ya no le importaba la posibilidad de terminar con el corazón roto. Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Si al menos supiera lo que sentía Darien… Deseo, sí, pero, ¿había algo más?

Temiendo la respuesta, y temiendo también asustarlo, se guardó sus pensamientos para sí y se limitó a responder a su pregunta:

—Eres un hombre muy hábil y muy persuasivo.

—Me alegra saberlo —parecía complacido. Entonces consultó su reloj—. Es muy tarde. Se supone que debo recoger a Malachite dentro de cinco horas, y todavía necesito preparar mi equipo de pesca. Será mejor que me vaya. ¿Me acompañas a la puerta?

—Técnicamente esto no ha sido una cita —dijo Serena abriendo la puerta delantera—. Así que cuando quieras volver…

A él le brillaron los ojos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ante su sensual mirada, todo el cuerpo de Serena se estremeció. Para evitar lanzarse sobre él, se agarró al quicio de la puerta. El aire frío de la noche le refrescaba el acalorado rostro.

—Y otra cosa, Serena.

—¿Sí?

—A partir de ahora, si algo te molesta, dímelo.

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Darien le acarició la mejilla. Sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía, ella giró el rostro en su mano y le besó la palma.

—Te llamaré —dijo con voz ronca—. Buenas noches. Que duermas bien.

—Igualmente.

Serena cerró la puerta en estado de shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Buenos días —dijo Malachite al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Darien, que se había despertado hacía sólo veinte minutos, gruñó.

Mientras conducía el coche por la bien iluminada entrada de Malachite, su amigo lo miró.

—No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Has estado de fiesta hasta tarde?

Oh, sí que había estado de fiesta. En una fiesta privada que nunca olvidaría. Y que desde luego no pensaba compartir.

—Son las tres y media de la mañana —se pasó la mano por la barbilla, donde había barba incipiente. No se había molestado en afeitarse—, ¿Quién está despierto a estas horas? —observó la sonrisa de su amigo—. ¿Tú por qué estás tan contento?

—Estoy recién casado —Malachite le guiñó un ojo—. Estoy contento la mayor parte del tiempo.

Seguramente aquello tendría que ver con mantener relaciones sexuales frecuentes. Maldito suertudo.

Al llegar al final de la entrada. Darien frunció el ceño y escudriñó la oscura carretera en busca de tráfico.

—Eres asqueroso.

—Celoso, ¿eh? —bromeó Malachite—. Yo también he estado en tu piel y no te envidio. La vida de soltero envejece rápido.

Darien estaba completamente de acuerdo. Había dejado a Serena sintiéndose frustrado, y tras unas cuantas horas de sueño y una ducha fría, seguía sintiéndose frustrado. Malachite encendió la lucecita del interior del coche y repasó la reserva del barco de pesca que había hecho Darien. Luego volvió a mirarle.

—Eugial quiere que te pregunte cómo va tu búsqueda de la mujer adecuada… Espera —dijo—. ¿Lo que tienes ahí es un mordisco?

Maldición, ¿se notaba? Darien se subió el cuello de la cazadora.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Ah —dijo Malachite—. Eso explica el mal humor. No quiso irse a la cama contigo, ¿verdad?

Sin duda Serena habría hecho el amor con él, pero no quería tener aquella conversación con su mejor amigo, así que Darien se limitó a decir:

—¿He sido alguna vez de los que hablan de estos asuntos?

—No necesitas decir ni una palabra —aseguró Malachite sonriendo de nuevo—. Tu gesto hosco lo dice todo.

Darien maldijo en voz baja y su amigo añadió:

—Esa mujer te gusta de verdad. ¿Vas a decirme su nombre? ¿Dónde la has conocido?

—Haces muchas preguntas, y todavía no me he tomado ni un café. Es una clienta nueva. Me estoy encargando de su auditoría. No será hasta mediados de junio, así que todavía no hemos salido.

—Pero estás tonteando con ella.

«Y de qué manera». Darien giró los hombros para descargar la tensión.

—No debería haber pasado.

Y no volvería a pasar hasta después de la auditoría. Se sentía como un imbécil por haber traspasado los límites con Serena. Pero ambos querían que sucediera, y no lo lamentaba. Darle placer a Serena había sido la experiencia más asombrosa de su vida. Se moría por volver a repetirla.

—¿Una clienta? Vaya, eso no está bien.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —gruñó Darien.

—Tranquilo, amigo —Malachite alzó la mano y luego apagó la luz. Tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, añadió—: No es propio de ti liarle con una clienta.

Qué razón tenía. En el pasado. Darien se había sentido tentado en alguna que otra ocasión, pero siempre había mantenido una distancia profesional. Aquello había cambiado con Serena. Apretó con más fuerza el volante.

—Deja de castigarte, Darien. No es ilegal ni nada parecido.

Eso también lo sabía él.

—Ya, pero roza la falta de ética.

—Esa mujer debe de ser alguien especial.

—Sí.

No estaba de humor para hablar de sus sentimientos, así que encendió la radio y subió el sonido, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho más hasta que Darien guió el barco que habían alquilado hasta su zona favorita de pesca y Malachite echó el ancla.

Era una mañana tranquila y fresca. Todavía estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir las montañas en la distancia. Las olas golpeaban suavemente la embarcación. Darien aspiró con fuerza el aire del mar y sacó su cebo favorito de la caja. En amigable silencio, Malachite y él colocaron sus cebos.

Durante las próximas horas no pensaría en Serena ni en nada que no fuera la pesca. Aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento esta mañana —aseguró. Vamos a tener mucha pesca.

—Cuento con ello. Y Eugial también. Ha comprado bolsas para congelar.

Tres horas más tarde, Malachite había pescado dos salmones grandes. Darien nada. Ni siquiera habían picado. Frustrado, se revolvió en el asiento.

—Estoy a punto de tirar la toalla.

—Es por tu mal humor, amigo. Estás muy tenso. Los peces notan esas cosas. Necesitas tener relaciones sexuales.

—Dime algo que no sepa —Darien observó el cielo limpio de nubes—. No voy a poder, al menos durante un tiempo.

—Mira, si tú estás dispuesto y ella también… Mientras estábamos aquí sentados esperando a que picaran, he estado pensando en tu situación. Si yo fuera tú… iría a por ello.

—¿Lo harías? —Darien miró a su amigo, que vendía seguros a empresas y era lo más responsable y estirado que se podía ser—. ¿Con una clienta?

Malachite asintió.

—No es que vaya a convertirse en costumbre. Es un caso especial. Ya tienes una relación con esa mujer, ¿no es así? Aunque tuvierais relaciones sexuales, harías el trabajo de forma impecable para ella.

Aquello era cierto.

—Tal vez incluso mejor, porque tendrías la mente más despejada. Ya me entiendes. Al menos háblalo con ella.

—Lo pensaré.

En cuanto aquellas palabras hubieron salido de su boca, sintió un tirón en la caña.

—¡Sí! —saltando del asiento, sujetó con fuerza el carrete.

—¿Qué te había dicho? —Malachite sonrió—. Todo es cuestión del humor del que estés.

—Estas galletas están buenísimas —dijo Darien tras haberse comida varias después de la cena del domingo.

Su madre y él estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, tomando café descafeinado y terminando con el plato de galletas.

—Puedes agradecérselo a Serena. Ella las hizo.

Su madre tenía que sacar el tema de Serena. Dos días después de su apasionado encuentro. Darien no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Su pasión, el modo en el que había alcanzado el éxtasis en sus brazos… No quería seguir por ahí, así que agarró otra galleta.

—¿Y cuándo las hizo?

—La semana pasada. Molly estaba durmiendo la siesta y Serena no quiso despertarla. Quería aprender a hacerlas y le enseñé la receta.

—Vaya. No me ha comentado nada.

Aunque lo cierto era que tenían otras cosas en mente en ese momento.

—Entonces, ¿has hablado con ella?

Desde el viernes por la noche no, pero tenía pensado llamarla pronto. Su madre lo estaba mirando fijamente y le hacía sentirse incómodo, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

—Es una clienta, mamá.

—Soy tu madre y te conozco demasiado bien. No me intentes engañar. Es más que eso.

Darien entornó los ojos.

—Para el carro.

Sin dejarse achantar por su mirada y con expresión de absoluta inocencia, Mitsuki se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, pero déjame decirte una cosa más: has pescado un salmón de dieciocho kilos y tanto tu congelador como el mío están a tope. No es que no te lo agradezca, pero ninguno de los dos podemos comer tanto. ¿No sería agradable compartir una parte con Serena? Con la temporada turística a punto de empezar, está trabajando demasiado duro. Sé que agradecería una noche libre y una buena cena. ¿Por qué no le preparas un plato de salmón a la plancha? Yo estaré encantada de cuidar de Molly.

Darien no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo así después de lo sucedido la otra noche. Estar a solas con serena resultaba demasiado tentador. Había pensado mucho en lo que dijo Malachite. Pero por mucho que la deseara, era mejor esperar. Aunque eso lo matara.

—Buenas noticias —dijo Serena mientras tomaban un sándwich rápido el lunes a la hora de comer.

Lita y ella estaban muy ocupadas, y no habían hablado desde hacía días. Ahora estaban sentadas al sol en unas sillas plegables, cerca de su puesto.

—He contratado a una universitaria que está pasando el verano en casa para que trabaje los fines de semana por la noche. Se llama Amy y es encantadora. Rei va a enseñarle a cerrar el puesto y yo también le enseñaré algunas cosas.

—Eso es estupendo.

Lita no parecía tan alegre como de costumbre. Serena la observó con ojo crítico. Tenía unas ojeras muy grandes.

—Pareces cansada.

—No he dormido mucho.

¿Y quién sí, con todo lo que tenían que hacer? Por supuesto, Serena tenía otras razones para su falta de sueño. Estaba deseando contarle a Rei lo que había sucedido entre Darien y ella, así que se inclinó hacia delante.

—Espera a que te cuente…

Para su asombro, Lita empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó.

—Andrew y yo nos hemos peleado, y estoy muy triste.

—Lo siento mucho —Serena buscó un pañuelo de papel en el bolso y se lo dio—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Oh, Serena, lo he estropeado todo! Andrew quería salir el sábado por la noche, pero yo quería quedarme. Hace tanto tiempo que no estoy con un hombre, y mis sentimientos hacia Andrew son tan intensos… Quería llevar las cosas hacia otro nivel.

Varios compañeros de otros puestos pasaron por delante de ellas y las miraron con curiosidad. Lita se sonó la nariz y luego bajó la voz.

—Quería disfrutar del sexo con mi hombre. Era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Aunque la relación acaba de empezar, creí que me moriría si no pasaba. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Creo que sí —dijo Serena.

Era algo parecido a lo que le sucedió el viernes por la noche. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de hacer el amor con Darien.

Sin duda aquel hombre sabía cómo complacer a una mujer. Se había parado antes de que tuvieran relaciones sexuales completas, pero lo que habían compartido… Todo su cuerpo se calentó y se retorció en la silla. Se había pasado todo el fin de semana así, inquieta, desando que Darien volviera a visitarla. Pero Lita no necesitaba que se lo contara en aquellos momentos.

—Entonces, Andrew y tú habéis hecho el amor.

Lita asintió con tristeza.

—¿Y estuvo mal?

—En realidad, fue espectacular. Al menos eso pensé yo —Lita dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración—. Pero parece que Andrew no es de la misma opinión. Quince minutos después nos estábamos peleando. Se marchó y no he vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces.

—Eso no está bien.

Serena tampoco había sabido nada de Darien. Pero él había salido a pescar el sábado, y ella había estado muy ocupada. Sabía que llamaría pronto… dijo que lo haría.

—Ojalá se me ocurriera algo que decirte. ¿Por qué os peleasteis?

—Por algo totalmente absurdo. Él quería encender la televisión y yo quería hablar y que me acunara —Lita se rio con amargura—. Qué patético, ¿verdad?

—Es muy raro.

—Lo cierto es que sé que la pelea no tuvo nada que ver con encender la televisión después del sexo. Hay algo más. Ojalá supiera qué fue lo que lo molestó.

Gracias a Dios, Darien no era así. Serena le dio gracias a su buena estrella por poder hablar con él de todo. No tenía secretos para él, ni él para ella. Estar con un hombre absolutamente sincero era maravilloso.

—Tal vez deberías llamarlo —sugirió Serena—. Y preguntarle directamente qué le ocurre.

—Me niego a perseguir a Andrew —Lita alzó la barbilla—. Él empezó la pelea. Es él quien debería llamarme a mí.

Un instante más tarde, su energía se transformó en una expresión de absoluta derrota.

—Se supone que el miércoles tengo que llevar un pedido de mangas de viento a la empresa de venta de yates en la que trabaja. ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a él?

—Los dos sois adultos —dijo Serena—. Vuestra relación profesional está completamente al margen de lo que sucedió la otra noche.

No estaba muy convencida de creerse sus propias palabras, pero Lita la escuchaba con atención.

—No estoy diciendo que lo persigas. Lo que digo es que pienso que es mejor sacarlo todo al exterior.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Al menos pensaré en ello. No, él debería hacer el primer movimiento —Lita apretó los labios—. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Cuéntame algo divertido. ¿Qué está pasando con Darien?

—Bueno —Serena bajó la voz—. La otra noche…

Lita abrió mucho los ojos.

—No me digas que os habéis acostado.

—No —dijo Serena—. Pero créeme, estoy pensando en ello. Constantemente.

—Oh, y ni siquiera habéis empezado a salir. Los besos del otro día debieron de ser algo especial. ¿Lo sabe Darien?

Lita era su mejor amiga, así que Serena decidió contárselo todo.

—Lo cierto es que sí. El viernes por la noche pasó por mi casa y… estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor. Paramos porque ni siquiera hemos tenido todavía una cita, y no la tendremos hasta después de la auditoría.

—Falta mucho para eso.

—Darien cree que debemos esperar. Pero es muy duro.

—Si quieres un consejo —le dijo Lita—, tómate tu tiempo. Ojalá yo lo hubiera hecho.

—Me alegro de que hayas llamado.

Serena se arrebujó en el sofá con el teléfono móvil. Debería estar trabajando, pero prefería centrarse en Darien. Aquélla era la tercera noche seguida que llamaba, y Serena había empezado a desear que llegara el momento de sus conversaciones nocturnas.

—Sí, yo también.

Su voz íntima y grave la atravesó y le hizo sentir deseo. Pero tras haber escuchado lo que le ocurrió a Lita, Serena sabía que Darien tenía razón, que esperar era lo mejor. Así se lo había dicho a él tras contarle la pelea de su mejor amiga con su novio.

—¿Todo listo para mañana? —le preguntó Darien.

Era el inicio de la temporada turística.

—Todo lo listo que puede estar —por primera vez en siete años, Serena temía las largas horas que la esperaban—. Voy a echar de menos a Molly. Me alegro de que esté con tu madre para que la llene de amor y de atención.

—Mi madre también está encantada.

Serena sonrió. Le encantaba compartir cosas con Darien. Cada día estaba más enamorada de él. Sus sentimientos eran lo único que se guardaba para sí misma. Ya se los haría saber llegado el momento.

—Lita ha llevado el pedido esta tarde a la oficina de Andrew —dijo—. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿Y cómo ha ido?

—No muy bien. Él dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado para hablar con ella y fue su asistente quien se ocupó de atenderla. Está muy triste.

—Qué lástima.

Serena estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—Sólo espero que consiga dormir algo esta noche, porque mañana va a ser una locura.

—¿A qué hora abren oficialmente los puestos?

—A las nueve.

No estaba mal, porque Molly se despertaba a las siete y media. Serena tendría tiempo de dar de comer a la niña y de vestirla, e incluso de jugar un poco con ella.

—Voy a quedar con Amy, la universitaria que he contratado, para enseñarle cómo funciona todo. Va a trabajar conmigo las primeras mañanas y luego vendrá a ayudar a Rei a cerrar. Espero que funcione bien.

—Sé lo difícil que es encontrar buena ayuda. Yo pasé por las dos peores secretarias del mundo antes de dar con Winly.

—Tienes mucha suerte con ella. Es la mejor.

—Ya se encarga ella de recordármelo.

La risa contenida de Darien resultó contagiosa, y Serena se rio. Le dio una palmada a la mesita y la tarjeta de felicitación de su madre cayó a la alfombra. Se agachó para recogerla.

—No te imaginas de quién he tenido noticias hoy.

—¿De Mina?

—Ojalá —su hermana seguía igual de imposible de localizar—. Mi madre me envió por fin una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Sólo llega dos semanas tarde.

—¿Ha sido tu cumpleaños hace poco? ¿Por qué no estaba yo al tanto?

—Porque fue el treinta de junio, antes de que nos conociéramos.

—¿En serio? Es el mismo día de…

Darien guardó silencio.

—¿Darien?

—Eh… una persona que conozco nació el treinta de junio.

Sonó brusco. ¿Se trataría de una antigua novia, tal vez? Serena quería saberlo. Quería saberlo todo sobre Darien. Confiando en que se lo explicara, le dijo:

—Gracias por dejar que me queje de mi madre. Siento que puedo contártelo todo.

—Puedes.

Su tono volvía a ser normal, y Serena se preguntó si no se habría imaginado la tensión. Esperó a que él dijera lo mismo, que sabía que podía compartirlo todo con ella.

Pero no lo dijo.

Lo que le molestó y le hizo pensar que le estaba ocultando algo.

—Tú también me lo puedes contar todo —le dijo.

—Gracias, yo… —volvió a guardar silencio.

Serena sintió curiosidad. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decirle?

—Cualquier cosa —insistió ella—. Lo que sea.

—Mira, si hay algo que quieras saber, no tienes más que preguntar.

Vaya, estaba muy picajoso. Si no quería hablar de una antigua novia, Serena no iba a insistir.

—No —afirmó—. Por ahora estoy bien.

—Estupendo.

Charlaron unos minutos más de esto y de lo otro, pero Serena no pudo reprimir la sensación de que había algo extraño, de que Darien le estaba ocultando algo importante.

«Está todo en mi cabeza», se dijo. Pero siguió rumiando hasta que la posibilidad de que fuera menos sincero de lo que ella pensaba le encogió el estómago.

Más tarde, tumbada ya en la cama, decidió que estaba precipitándose. Darien y ella tenían una relación basada en la sinceridad. Confiaba completamente en él. Si hubiera algo que debería saber, se lo habría contado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El lunes por la tarde. Darien se dirigió hacia el puesto de Serena. Pasó a través de hordas de adultos y niños que paseaban por allí y se gastaban el dinero en artículos de artesanía. Hacía más de una semana que no la veía, y la temporada turística estaba en pleno apogeo. Estaba allí para preparar la auditoría y ver cómo trabajaba, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero estaba deseando verla.

Sí, habían hablado todas las noches. Darien disfrutaba mucho de aquellas conversaciones, pero no era suficiente. Y menos ahora que Serena estaba tan ocupada y tan cansada por las noches.

Lo peor había sido la otra noche, cuando ella le había dicho el día de su cumpleaños. Aunque pareciera increíble, coincidía con el cumpleaños de su hija, y era una excusa perfecta para hablarle de ella. Pero era un tema demasiado importante para hablarlo por teléfono, así que dejó pasar el momento.

Ahora el secreto lo reconcomía. Su hija era una parte importante de él aunque no la hubiera vuelto a ver desde el día que nació. No había forma de que Serena pudiera saber de su existencia a menos que él se lo dijera. Sin embargo, no tener a su hija consigo le producía un gran agujero en el corazón, y Serena merecía saberlo. Todos los días le remordía la conciencia. «Cuéntaselo ya», le decía una voz interior. Darien apretó las mandíbulas. Aquél no era el lugar ni el momento. Se prometió que se lo contaría pronto.

Vio a Serena en su puesto y se quedó unos instantes contemplándola sin ser visto, viendo cómo hablaba con dos parejas de mediana edad. Serena dijo algo que los hizo reír a todos, y Darien pensó que los turistas eran como el resto de la gente que la conocía: quedaban cautivados por su encanto.

Mientras Serena sonreía y les señalaba varias piezas de joyería, el sol del atardecer la bañaba en una suave luz. Sus ojos echaban chispas, y aquella sonrisa…

Sobrecogido por una emoción que no lograba comprender. Darien tragó saliva. Apenas podía contener el deseo de estar con ella, pero esperó pacientemente a que los clientes se marcharan. Entonces entró en el campo de visión de Serena. Cuando ella lo vio se le iluminó la cara.

—Darien, qué maravillosa sorpresa.

—¿Qué tal está yendo?

—La verdad es que no paro. El tiempo pasa volando. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vengo a observar a la mujer de negocios trabajando. Para la auditoría.

—Pues observa. Si lo que ha ocurrido hasta el momento sirve de indicador del resto de la temporada, escucha —los ojos le brillaban—: hasta el momento llevo más vendido que el año pasado.

—Eso es maravilloso —hacía una joyas preciosas, pero Darien pensó que la auténtica razón de su éxito estribaba en que nadie podía resistirse a ella—. ¿Por qué no venís a cenar Molly y tú mañana? —dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa?

Ahora que lo había dicho. Darien se dio cuenta de que así era. Quería mostrarle a Serena lo que el éxito le había deparado, ver su cara cuando le enseñara su casa. Era un buen lugar también para hablarle de su hija. Sintió un nudo en el estómago ante la idea. Ya lo decidiría más tarde.

Asintió.

—En esta época del año probablemente no tendrás tiempo para cocinar, y yo hago un delicioso salmón a la plancha. Es parte de lo que pesqué cuando Malachite y yo fuimos a pescar.

Su madre estaría contenta. Pero Darien no pensaba contarle nada.

—Me encantaría —dijo Serena—. Pero no puedo dejar el puesto hasta que Rei y Amy aparezcan a las siete. Luego tengo que recoger a Molly en casa de tu madre. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para estar juntas estos días, y me gusta jugar con ella antes de acostarla —Serena pasó la uña por un arañazo del mostrador antes de continuar—: Y luego está lo otro.

Darien sabía perfectamente a qué se refería: a que era peligroso que estuvieran solos. Y estaba de acuerdo, pero al mirar los grandes y expresivos ojos de Serena ya no le importó. La deseaba demasiado como para esperar. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder; entonces, ¿por qué no cuanto antes?

—Los dos tenemos que cenar, y no te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de pescado que tengo en el congelador —aseguró—. Molly y tú me haréis un favor comiendo un poco.

—Ella seguramente no comerá nada tan tarde. Nunca aguanta despierta más allá de las ocho y media. Eso nos deja poco tiempo a ti y a mí.

—Si la echas a dormir en uno de los dormitorios, tendremos tiempo.

Dormitorio. Aquella palabra despertó la imaginación de Darien. La idea de Serena y él en su cama gigante provocó que le sudaran las palmas de las manos.

A juzgar por el sonrojo de Serena, ella estaba pensando algo parecido.

—Si voy ya sabes lo que ocurrirá —dijo ella—. ¿No deberíamos esperar?

—Estoy cansado de esperar —Darien le tomó las manos entre las suyas—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo en mi casa, en mi cama —le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No pienso en otra cosa.

—Pero dijiste… ¿qué hay de la auditoría?

Darien la miró a los ojos.

—Soy bueno en mi trabajo. El hecho de que estemos juntos no cambiará eso.

—Entonces, sí, allí estaré.

—Estupendo —Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—. Lleva el pijama de Molly, porque vais a quedaros a pasar la noche allí.

—En ese caso, también llevaré la cuna.

El deseo desnudo que reflejaba el rostro de Serena prometía una noche de pasión, y Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sacarla del puesto y encontrar un lugar íntimo en aquel mismo instante.

Una mujer, dos parejas y un grupo de adolescentes se dirigían hacia el puesto.

—Clientes —dijo Serena soltándole las manos—. Te veré mañana por la noche.

—Te estaré esperando —dijo Darien—. Una cosa más… no le menciones esto a mi madre. Darien se alejó de allí silbando.

El martes por la tarde, tras haberse saltado la última clase del día. Saya Alpha estaba en la ventanilla de la estación de autobuses de Fort Dodge, Iowa.

—¿Cómo puedo llegar a la isla de Halo, en Washington? —preguntó tratando de parecer mayor de lo que era. Como si tuviera dieciocho años, aunque no los cumpliría hasta casi dentro de un año.

—Eso está al noroeste del Pacífico, ¿verdad? —el empleado se giró para teclear en su ordenador—. No hay servicio hasta la isla. Tienes que tomar un autobús hasta Bellingham, Washington, y de allí seguir en tren hasta Anacortes para luego tomar un ferry a la isla de Halo. Te llevará al menos dos días.

—Oh —Serena no disimuló su desilusión. Aquello parecía muy complicado—. ¿Y cuánto me costaría?

—¿Ida y vuelta o sólo ida?

No estaba muy segura de la respuesta. Eso dependía de su padre, un hombre que nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por ella. Un hombre al que hasta hacía muy poco creía muerto.

—De ida, supongo.

El hombre hizo la cuenta y se la dijo. No era barato. Saya tenía casi suficiente para el billete de autobús, pero no para el tren ni para el ferry. Pero con unas cuantas semanas más trabajando en el supermercado lo conseguiría.

—Eres muy joven para viajar sola —el empleado la miró a través de sus gafas sucias—. ¿Eres una fugitiva?

—¡No! —Saya se puso tensa.

En realidad sí estaba huyendo. De una madre que estaba tan centrada en su nuevo marido que ya no quería tenerla cerca. Ni tampoco Alan, su nuevo padrastro. A él no le gustaban los niños, y ella menos.

—Tengo dieciocho años —mintió—. Y mi padre vive en la isla de Halo.

En una reciente pelea, su madre le había soltado a Saya que su padre estaba vivo, y que tal vez debería irse a vivir con él. Tras pensar durante toda su vida que estaba muerto, Saya seguía sin poder creerse la increíble noticia. No había creído a su madre hasta que miró en internet. Darien Chiba no era un nombre muy común, y encontró su página Web con facilidad. Enseguida entendió de dónde había sacado los ojos azules y la altura.

—Es asesor —le había dicho.

Saya no estaba segura de qué hacían los asesores, pero tenía algo que ver con impuestos. Sonaba complicado y también aburrido, pero significaba que era muy inteligente.

Estaba confundida, lo odiaba porque estaba claro que ella no le importaba ni lo más mínimo, pero quería conocerlo. También odiaba a su madre por no haberle dicho la verdad mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Sabe que vas a ir? —preguntó el empleado entrometido.

—Sí, claro —otra mentira. Por lo que Saya sabía, hacía años que su madre no se ponía en contacto con su padre y, desde luego, él tampoco lo había hecho—. Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, pero regresaré dentro de unas semanas con el dinero.

Pediría más horas y trabajaría lo más posible, porque tenía que marcharse de allí, y cuanto antes mejor.

Pero, ¿y si su padre tampoco la quería?

Saya no quería pensar en ello. Porque ahora que su madre se había casado con Alan y sus abuelos habían muerto, no tenía a nadie más.

Cuando Serena pasó a recoger a Molly en casa de Mitsuki la noche siguiente, ésta la recibió con su habitual cariño.

—¿Estás cansada?

Había sido un día largo y, tras estar de pie más de diez horas atendiendo sin parar a los clientes, Serena estaba exhausta. Pero estaba demasiado emocionada con la noche que la esperaba. No quería que Henri sospechara nada… se lo había prometido a Darien. Y además, aquello no era asunto de su madre. Así que le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien.

—He hecho demasiada carne esta noche. Tú llevas muchas horas trabajando. Molly está encantada jugando en el suelo y puede entretenerse un poco más así. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Era una oferta que Serena habría aceptado sin pensárselo si no fuera por los planes que tenía con Darien.

—¿Puedo pedir un vale por la cena?

—Estás cansada. Lo entiendo. Molly y tú sois como de la familia para mí, así que cuando quieras comida casera no tienes más que decirlo.

Aquellas palabras enternecieron el corazón de Serena. Mitsuki era una persona cariñosa, sincera y directa. El opuesto a su madre.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser maravillosa —la abrazó llena de emoción.

Mitsuki la abrazó a su vez. Cuando se separaron, estaba sonrojada de felicidad.

—Si llego a saber que una invitación a cenar me habría hecho ganar un abrazo, te habría invitado antes.

—No es sólo la invitación —aseguró Serena.

Tenía el corazón tan lleno de alegría y estaba tan emocionada ante la perspectiva de la noche que la esperaba, que no fue capaz de contenerse.

—Es que… mi madre nunca fue sincera conmigo. Me encanta el modo en que dices lo que piensas.

—De eso puedes estar segura.

—Lo estoy. Eres una buena amiga, y has enseñado muy bien a Darien. Es difícil encontrar a un hombre sincero.

—Gracias —Mitsuki entornó los ojos—. ¿Estás intentando decirme algo sobre Darien y tú?

—¿Quieres decir que si para mí es algo más que mi asesor? —Serena asintió—. Así es. Darien no lo sabe todavía, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

—Oh, querida eso me hace muy feliz. Mi hijo no habla de sus intereses románticos, así que no me ha dicho nada, pero creo que también le importas.

Mitsuki no sabía todo… y si Darien supiera que su madre y ella estaban manteniendo aquella conversación, seguramente se desmayaría.

—No le digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Mitsuki le guiñó un ojo.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Con Molly apoyada en la cadera y sintiéndose un poco mareada ahora que ya estaba por fin allí, Serena subió los escalones de madera que llevaban a la puerta de Darien. Era una construcción moderna de cristal y madera rodeada de árboles.

—Allá vamos —le dijo a Molly mientras llamaba con los nudillos.

Mientras esperaban, pensó un instante en Lita. Seguía sin saber nada de Andrew. ¿Y si Darien la rechazaba emocionalmente después de esa noche? Aquel pensamiento la asustó.

Y sin embargo…

—Darien y yo no somos como Lita y Andrew —le dijo a Molly—. No tenemos secretos y hablamos las cosas.

Exceptuando la conversación telefónica de la otra noche, cuando presintió que le estaba ocultando algo. Pero aquello fue una mala pasada de su cabeza, ¿por qué sacaba el tema ahora? «Por los nervios», se dijo.

Darien abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un polo y un delantal sobre los vaqueros desteñidos.

—Hola —dijo con mirada cálida.

Todas las preocupaciones de Serena desaparecieron con aquella mirada. El azul pálido del polo era del mismo color que sus ojos. ¿Y su sonrisa _sexy_? Era un hombre absolutamente irresistible. Si no fuera por Molly, Serena se habría saltado encantada la cena y habría caído en sus brazos. La niña emitió un sonido de felicidad y extendió sus brazos regordetes hacia Darien.

—Hola, pequeña —Darien tomó a la niña en brazos y le acarició el pelo.

—Qué sitio tan bonito —dijo Serena entrando—. Y además, huele de maravilla.

—Son patatas congeladas. Lo único casero de esta noche va a ser el salmón. ¿Dónde está la cuna?

—En el maletero del coche. No podía con ella y con Molly. Me ha resultado difícil ocultarle este secreto a tu madre.

—Pero era necesario. Iré a buscar la cuna y te enseñaré la casa cuando vuelva —le pasó a la niña—. Si queréis, esperadme en la cocina.

Demasiado inquieta como para sentarse, Serena deambuló por la cocina, que era casi tan grande como toda su casa. Y ultramoderna. Tenía una gran mesa de madera con seis sillas situada frente a un ventanal. Pero eso no era todo.

—Mira los armaritos de madera blanca y los elegantes tiradores de acero, Molly. ¡Y esa nevera tan grande!

—Buuh —dijo la niña.

—Sí, yo también estoy impresionada. Y todo está muy ordenado, igual que su oficina.

Pero por muy bonita y limpia que fuera la cocina, Serena no vio ningún detalle personal en ella. Ni imanes en la nevera, ni un delantal colgado de la puerta, ni siquiera una sencilla libreta para apuntar al lado del teléfono.

Seguramente Darien se pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando. Sin duda la casa cobraría vida cuando se casara y formara una familia. Serena se imaginó a sí misma como madre de sus hijos. Como su mujer. «No deberías», se dijo. Pero estaba enamorada de aquel hombre, y todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos apuntaba a una relación a largo plazo. Sencillamente, no podía evitarlo.

Pensando con Molly en la cadera, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el patio de atrás. Vio el humo de una barbacoa y, más allá, el mar y la montañas.

—Esta vista es tan buena como la nuestra —le dijo a la niña—. O tal vez mejor, porque está por encima del nivel del mar.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—¡Darien! —Serena se giró hacia él—. No te he oído entrar.

Darien dejó la cuna al lado de la puerta. Sonreía, pero no con tanto calor como antes. Si no lo conociera tan bien, se le habría pasado por alto la leve tensión de sus hombros. ¿Estaría echándose atrás?

Tenía que saberlo.

—Darien, ¿has cambiado de opinión?

—No —dijo él mirándola—. Pero tenemos que hablar.

Aquellas terribles palabras inundaron el aire y se aposentaron con firmeza en el pecho de Serena.

—¿De qué? —preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir alegre.

Darien señaló a Molly con la cabeza.

—Después.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, absolutamente confundida.

—La barbacoa no estará hasta dentro de un rato. Es un buen momento para enseñaros la habitación de Molly y el resto de la casa. Empecemos por arriba.

—Ga —Molly le tendió los brazos.

—Claro que te llevaré, pequeña —colocó a la niña en un brazo y agarró la cuna con la otra mano—. Seguidme.

—Yo llevaré la cuna —se ofreció Serena.

—Has trabajado todo el día. Para mí no supone ningún problema llevarlas a las dos.

Mientras Darien abría camino, la mente de Serena comenzó a dar vueltas. Tal vez sólo quisiera una aventura corta y nada más. Se había encontrado con una antigua novia y había decidido que quería ir en serio con ella… o había conocido a alguien aquel mismo día. Darien y ella eran demasiado distintos para tener una relación. Había docenas de posibilidades, y ninguna apuntaba a un final feliz.

Serena no quería terminar con el corazón roto. Le quedaba algo de orgullo. Darien nunca conocería el alcance de sus sentimientos hacia él.

En el elegante comedor brillaba suavemente la araña de techo sobre la mesa preparada para dos, proporcionando un entorno romántico.

De acuerdo, tal vez estuviera exagerando. «Hablar es bueno», se recordó. Desde luego, mucho mejor que guardarse las cosas. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en que la noche apasionada con la que soñaba podía no llegar a tener lugar.

—Este sitio es muy grande —dijo siguiendo a Darien por una gigantesca escalera.

—Sí, hay espacio de sobra —reconoció él al llegar arriba—. Aquí hay cuatro dormitorios.

—Guau —Serena se mordió el labio para evitar preguntar por qué necesitaba tanto espacio.

—Es perfecto para una familia, ¿no te parece? —dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

¿Sería posible que quisiera formar una familia con ella?

A Serena le latió con fuerza el corazón dentro del pecho, pero la expresión de Darien resultaba indescifrable. Y eso no era buena señal. El día anterior estaba convencida de que él quería tener una relación. Ahora la asaltaban las dudas.

Darien se dirigió a un dormitorio que había al final del pasillo.

—Pensé en poner a Molly aquí.

La enorme habitación tenía un ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared. Además de la cama, había dos butacas y espacio de sobra para colocar la cuna.

—Snafu —dijo Molly.

—Quiere decir que está impresionada —tradujo Serena—. Nunca ha dormido en una habitación tan grande.

—También tiene su propio baño.

Molly extendió los brazos y Serena la agarró gustosa. Los bracitos de la niña le rodearon el cuello, dándole calor en las zonas que la incertidumbre había dejado frías.

Darien parecía completamente ajeno al revuelo que había provocado en su interior. Dejó la cuna en el suelo y luego le mostró a Serena dos dormitorios de invitados más, igual de grandes y también con su baño.

—Mi habitación está al otro extremo del pasillo —dijo llevándola hasta allí.

La confusión de Serena la hizo sentirse incómoda, y se agarró con fuerza a Molly. Pero al echar un vistazo a la suite de Darien se le olvidaron todas las inquietudes.

—Tienes tu propia terraza, y un salón con chimenea. ¡Y mira cuántos libros hay en esas estanterías! ¡Esto es espectacular!

A Darien se le hinchió el pecho de orgullo y sonrió complacido.

Serena se asomó al baño. Era difícil no ver la gigantesca ducha y la bañera para dos. Había sitio de sobra para que dos amantes se bañaran e hicieran otras cosas interesantes y eróticas.

A Serena se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Podía sentir la mirada de Darien clavada en ella. Preocupada por lo que pudiera ver en sus ojos, le limpió a Molly la baba de la barbilla.

—Seguramente ya esté preparada la barbacoa —dijo—. Tal vez deberíamos bajar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Darien mirándola fijamente.

«Me da miedo lo que vayas a contarme». Pero como no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, forzó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comí —dijo.

Aunque en aquel momento no podía comer. Tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—En ese caso, será mejor que ponga el pescado en la parrilla. Te enseñaré rápidamente la parte de abajo.

Se la mostró a toda prisa, y terminaron en el espacioso salón con sus grandes ventanales.

—¿Quieres tomar vino con la cena? —preguntó Darien—. Esta vez sí nos lo beberemos.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y Serena supo que se estaba refiriendo a la última vez que estuvieron a solas, en su casa flotante. Aquella noche no probaron siquiera el vino.

Ahora Serena necesitaba el alcohol para calmarse.

—Una copa no estaría mal —dijo.

Y estaba preparada para sentarse. Mientras Darien iba a servir el vino, dejó a la niña en la alfombra.

—Diviértete, cariño, porque pronto tendrás que irte a la cama.

Aunque tal vez aquella noche la mantendría despierta un ratito más, pensó. Cualquier cosa con tal de posponer la temida conversación. Necesitada de distracción, se arrodilló en la alfombra. Sacó unos cuantos juguetes de la bolsa de pañales de Molly. Aquella noche la niña estaba juguetona, y su risa llenó enseguida el salón. Serena se reía también.

¡Cómo quería a aquella niña!

Darien regresó con dos copas de vino.

—No hay nada tan mágico como la risa de un niño —dijo sentándose en la butaca.

Serena lo amó todavía más por decir aquella frase tan bonita.

Carter le pasó la copa y luego alzó la suya.

—Por esta noche —dijo con una mirada demasiado sombría.

Asustada, ella inclinó la copa hacia la suya.

—Por esta noche.

De pronto, Molly se puso a cuatro patas.

—¡Mira, Darien! —exclamó Serena encantada, dejando la copa—. ¡Va a gatear!

La niña les sonrió a los dos.

Durante un instante, Serena fantaseó con la idea de que Molly era suya y de Darien, de que eran una familia y aquélla era su casa.

Pero Mina era la madre de Molly. Y quién sabía qué pasaría con Darien. La niña se apoyó sobre el vientre.

—Será mejor que vaya a poner el pescado en la parrilla —dijo Darien.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Puedes relajarte y jugar con Molly.

Serena decidió hacer justo eso. Enseguida se enteraría de qué le rondaba a Darien por la cabeza.

* * *

**_ y yo porfin sali de la universidad y tngo vacaciones termporales! _**

**_subi 3 capis por recompensa de todos los dias que no publique u.u_**

**_pero ahora como tengo 1 mes de flojera (pero igual tengo q estudiar para la practica del proximo mes) voy a tratar de adaptar otros libros para tener en caso de emergencia n_n_**

**_besos besos_**

**_Fer_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La barbacoa echaba humo, y a Darien se le humedecieron los ojos. Se apartó un poco. El sol estaba hundiéndose en el horizonte. En la distancia ladraba un perro y se escuchó la voz de un niño. Una noche típica de primavera, perfecta para el amor con una mujer cálida como Serena.

Le había gustado la casa. Eso le hacía sentirse bien. Igual que el hecho de que Molly y ella hicieran que la casa pareciera un hogar.

Deseaba a Serena con toda su alma. Estaba más que dispuesto a hacerle el amor. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, quería hablarle de su hija. Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde que se conocieron, y había perdido varias oportunidades buenas para compartir lo que iba contarle esa noche. Se preguntó qué pensaría y qué diría cuando lo supiera.

¿Y si dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera especial? Aquello le hizo estremecerse. Pero no era ningún cobarde. En cuanto Molly se fuera a la cama, compartiría con ella su lastimoso pasado.

Aquella decisión le tranquilizó la conciencia y, por primera vez desde hacía días, sintió que podía respirar profundamente. Y al mismo tiempo tenía los músculos del cuello y de los hombros muy tensos.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

Una hora más tarde. Darien estaba frente al fregadero limpiando los platos. La cena había ido bien. Molly había comido trocitos de salmón que Serena le daba y había hecho sus habituales ruiditos alegres, lo que hizo sonreír a su tía. Darien había sonreído un par de veces, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Ahora Serena había subido a acostar a la niña. Cuando bajara le contaría por fin todo. Al pensarlo se le secó la boca.

Estaba en el salón sirviéndose un _gin tonic_ para tranquilizarse cuando Serena bajó las escaleras.

—Se ha dormido —dijo.

—Eso está bien. ¿Quieres una copa?

—No, gracias —Serena vaciló en la puerta—. Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

Una mirada a su rostro asustado y Darien se olvidó de sus propios miedos.

—Ven, siéntate —dijo dándole una palmadita al cojín del sofá.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y se quedó donde estaba, agitando las pulseras de las muñecas.

—Si prefieres que nos vayamos no tienes más que decirlo. Soy una mujer adulta, y comprendo que a veces la gente cambia de opinión…

Darien no esperaba aquello. Sin saber a qué se refería, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

—Pareces muy tenso, y ahora que Molly está dormida quieres hablar. Pensé que… tal vez no quieras que esté aquí.

Darien se puso de pie y le agarró las manos.

—No hay nadie más, Serena —dijo apoyando la frente en la suya—. Eres la mujer para mí, y espero que estemos juntos mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿De veras? —la preocupación se le borró de los ojos y una inmensa alegría le iluminó el rostro—. ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? No te imaginas lo aliviada que me siento.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar el deseo que sentía.

No. Lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que contarle lo de su hija. Le quitó los brazos del cuello y la guió hasta el sofá.

—Hay algo más —dijo sentándola y colocándose a su lado.

—Cuéntamelo más tarde. Ahora mismo tengo que demostrarte lo feliz que me has hecho —se subió a su regazo.

El fuego le atravesó la entrepierna y se le empezó a nublar el cerebro.

«Cuéntaselo antes de que las cosas vayan demasiado lejos», le gritó la conciencia.

Pero Serena le deslizó las manos por el pecho y se estiró para besarlo. La sangre corrió por las venas de Darien. El instante en que sus labios tocaron los suyos, se desvanecieron todos los pensamientos de su cabeza exceptuando la urgencia de hacer finalmente suya a Serena.

La boca de Darien era dura y exigente, y Serena recibió ansiosa sus besos. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y bailaron. Se sintió invadida por el deseo y estaba húmeda. Se subió a horcajadas encima de él.

Darien gimió y le agarró las caderas. Alzándola, apretó su erección contra ella.

—Hazme el amor ahora —susurró Serena.

—Nuestra primera vez debería ser en una cama —dijo Darien—. Subamos.

La levantó de su regazo, se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano.

—No estoy segura de que pueda caminar —reconoció Serena.

—Entonces, te llevaré.

Tomándola en brazos, subió con ella las escaleras, deteniéndose en el camino para besarla apasionadamente. En algún momento la bajó para quitarle el vestido. Ella se descalzó y le ayudó a quitarse la camisa.

El calor y el deseo los rodeaban. La luz de la luna brillaba a través de la ventana y los guiaba hacia la cama. Darien se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y luego la miró con los ojos brillantes por la pasión.

—Desnudémonos —dijo.

La mirada de Serena se dirigió hacia el hombre que amaba, bañado de luz de luna, y se desabrochó el sujetador.

Darien se quitó el cinturón y se bajó la cremallera. Cuando ella arrojó al suelo el sujetador, él se quitó los vaqueros. La erección se le presionó contra los calzoncillos.

Debilitada por el deseo, Serena se quitó las braguitas. Lo siguiente fueron las pulseras. Los calzoncillos de Darien cayeron al suelo y los dejó a un lado. Al fin estaban los dos desnudos.

Darien estaba gloriosamente excitado. Y era todo suyo.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo con voz ronca—. Quiero abrazarte.

Confundida y llena de calor y de ternura, Serena avanzó hacia sus brazos.

La erección de Darien le presionó el estómago. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su sólido pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón. Sus fuertes brazos la acunaron.

Darien inclinó la cabeza y le besó el hombro. Serena se sintió invadida por un deseo arrebatador. Extendió la mano y le agarró con audacia la erección. Darien gimió y reculó hacia la cama. Srena se vio de pronto tumbada boca arriba, mirándolo y con las manos sujetas por encima de la cabeza.

—Acaríciame —le suplicó abriendo las piernas.

Darien se arrodilló y, sujetándole los tobillos con las manos, le besó el interior de una rodilla y luego fue subiendo hasta la cara interna del muslo, acercándose al punto que más deseaba.

Serena arqueó las caderas para sentirlo más cerca. Aquel hombre obstinado no quería darse prisa. Cuando creyó que iba a morir de frustración, él le abrió los labios internos y deslizó dos dedos dentro. Serena se puso tensa esperando su boca. Finalmente, la lengua de Darien se deslizó por su anhelante clítoris. Sintió deseos de llorar de alivio. Estuvo a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

—No —jadeó apartándole la cabeza—. Esta vez no alcanzaré el clímax sin ti.

Colocó a Darien boca arriba. Se introdujo la aterciopelada cabeza del pene en la boca y lo succionó suavemente mientras acariciaba su dura longitud.

—Dios Todopoderoso —gimió él sujetándole la cabeza.

Un instante más tarde, la levantó bruscamente.

—Por mucho que me guste esto, si no te paras no va a ser bonito.

Serena lo entendió. Su cuerpo literalmente ardía por unirse al suyo.

—Entonces, por favor —dijo—, libéranos a ambos de este sufrimiento.

—Espera un segundo —Darien abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó un preservativo. Abrió el envoltorio y se lo colocó.

Cubriéndola con su cuerpo, la besó apasionadamente y entró en ella de una sola y suave embestida. Serena sintió que su cuerpo se extendía para acomodarse a él.

Dándole un instante para que se ajustara. Darien se mantuvo inmóvil, con todo su cuerpo en tensión. Cuando empezó a moverse, Serena gimió. En aquel momento sólo importaban Darien y ella y el intenso placer que estaban compartiendo. Cada embestida añadía más deliciosa tensión dentro de ella. Y entonces alcanzó el orgasmo con un placer tan intenso que el mundo se desvaneció.

—Serena —gritó Darien uniéndose a ella en una última y satisfactoria embestida.

Cuando el dormitorio volvió a enderezarse, Serena tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Darien.

—Ha sido increíble —dijo él.

—El mejor sexo de mi vida.

Darien la besó en la frente.

—Eso me hace sentir de maravilla.

—Te amo —dijo ella, incapaz de contenerse.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Darien se puso tenso. Serena cerró los ojos y deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

«Te amo». Ninguna amante le había dicho aquellas palabras desde Ann, cuando iban al instituto. Pero la madre de su hija se limitó a decirlo. Serena no lo habría dicho a menos que fuera verdad.

—No debería haber dicho eso, ¿verdad?

Todavía había luz suficiente para ver su rostro preocupado. Darien la besó con ternura.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Sentir su amor era algo fantástico. No arruinaría la dulzura del momento hablándole de su pasado aunque su conciencia le gritara que era un hijo de perra.

Darien no tenía pensado hacer el amor con ella hasta después de habérselo contado. Pero todo cambió cuando ella lo besó.

Ahora era demasiado tarde. Maldiciéndose por haber tomado el camino fácil, se colocó las manos en la nuca y se quedó mirando al techo.

—Darien, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Serena incorporándose sobre un codo y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Te conozco, y sé que hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que querías contarme antes?

No estaba dispuesto a sacar el tema aquella noche, así que forzó un tono despreocupado.

—Olvídate de ello por el momento. Vuelvo enseguida.

Se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño. Tras cerrar la puerta, encendió le luz pero no se miró al espejo. No podía enfrentarse a sí mismo.

«Mañana», se prometió, y esa vez lo decía en serio. Se pasaría por el puesto de Serena cuando ella saliera a las siete, la llevaría a algún sitio tranquilo y se lo contaría antes de que fueran a recoger a Molly. Llamaría a su madre, le explicaría lo que quería hacer y le pediría que se quedara con la niña para darle el tiempo que necesitaba.

Había engañado tantas veces a su conciencia que ya no se creía a sí mismo, y no estaba del mejor humor cuando regresó a la cama.

—¿Seguro que todo está bien? —le preguntó Serena.

—Seguro —aseguró Darien forzando una sonrisa—. Pero quiero verte mañana por la noche otra vez.

—A mí también me gustaría —dijo ella.

La expresión de Serena se suavizó y se hizo más tierna, y Darien se relajó un tanto. Su secreto le pesaba, pero no podía contárselo en aquel momento.

Sólo había una manera de ahogar la culpa. Hacerle el amor a Serena otra vez. Se giró hacia ella.

—Tengo un problema, Serena —le acarició el sensible pezón. Ella contuvo el aliento y su cuerpo se endureció por el deseo.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó arqueándose ante sus caricias.

—No sé si debería hacerte el amor en la cama, en la bañera o en la ducha.

—Eso es fácil —respondió ella—. Hagámoslo en los tres sitios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Al día siguiente a la hora de comer, el cuerpo de Serena todavía resplandecía tras su apasionada noche con Darien. Una noche que nunca olvidaría. No sólo era un amante considerado y generoso, sino que además quería volver a verla aquella noche. Aunque no le había dicho que la amaba, sabía que sentía algo por ella.

Debería ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y lo era… excepto por una vaga sensación de incomodidad. No podía decir exactamente qué era. ¿Habría imaginado el tono extraño en la voz de Darien? Pero no le importaba. Hacer el amor con él era algo maravilloso.

Era una mañana tranquila, con tiempo de sobra para pensar. Necesitaba un respiro y una oreja amiga. Serena sacó del bolso el bocadillo que se había preparado y se dirigió al puesto de al lado del suyo. Setsuna, una mujer muy amable de unos cuarenta años, vendía arte marino.

—¿Le echas un ojo a mi puesto mientras como rápidamente?

—Claro —respondió Serena, que estaba pegando Conchitas a una pequeña acuarela.

—Gracias. Vuelvo enseguida. Y tienes mi móvil por si de repente se llenara de gente.

Serena se dirigió al puesto de Lita.

—¿Puedes salir a comer? —le preguntó—. Hace un día precioso, así que pensé que podríamos sentarnos en la playa.

—Me parece perfecto —respondió su amiga—. Espera que le pido a mi compañero de al lado que me vigile el puesto.

Unos minutos más tarde, en medio de docenas de bañistas, Serena y Lita estaban sentadas en la arena, mirando al mar y comiendo sus bocadillos.

Al menos, Lita. Serena no tenía mucho apetito.

—Estás muy callada —dijo su amiga—. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Serena asintió.

—He pasado la noche con Darien.

—Oh, eso no ha sonado bien. ¿No dijisteis que ibais a esperar?

—Cambiamos de opinión.

—Al parecer, no deberíais haberlo hecho. ¿Qué hizo, actuó como Andrew?

—No, en absoluto.

—Eso es un plus. ¿Hubo mala química?

—Lo cierto es que estamos de maravilla juntos. Es sólo que… no estoy segura, pero hay algo que no va bien.

—No te sigo.

—Es difícil de explicar. Lo único que sé es que Darien dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Pero nos distrajimos por mi culpa y no lo hizo. Luego traté de volver a sacar el tema, pero estuvimos… ocupados toda la noche y no hablamos en ningún momento.

—Toda la noche, ¿eh? —Lita se quedó pensativa—. Estoy celosa. Hace siglos que no paso la noche entera con un hombre. Maldito Andrew. Si al menos me llamara…

—Céntrate, Lita. Necesito que me ayudes.

—Lo siento. ¿Crees que Darien está viendo a otra persona al mismo tiempo? ¿O que se trata de uno de esos tipos que no puede comprometerse?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

—Tal vez estés exagerando. Seguramente quería decirte que eres la primera mujer que se queda a dormir en su casa, o algo igual de bonito.

—Eso es lo que yo me repito una y otra vez. Confío completamente en él.

—Y sin embargo estás llena de dudas. ¿Vas a verlo otra vez esta noche?

Serena asintió.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que vas a hacer: practica lo que tú siempre dices. Sé sincera y directa. Pregúntale si algo está mal y qué quería contarte la otra noche. Sea lo que sea, si confiáis el uno en el otro lo podréis arreglar.

—Eso haré —afirmó Serena—. Gracias por el consejo.

—Para eso estamos las amigas. Quiero que seas feliz. Cuando hayas solucionado tus problemas, pregúntale a Darien si tiene algún amigo soltero y decente. Porque ya me he cansado de esperar a que Andrew entre en razón.

Lita consultó su reloj.

—Llevamos fuera casi veinte minutos. Deberíamos volver por si de repente hay más actividad. Hoy ha estado completamente muerto.

—No me preocupa. Hay días así —Serena tiró a la basura los restos de su bocadillo.

Llevaba cinco minutos en el puesto cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Miró la pantalla y apareció el nombre de su hermana.

—Hola, Mina —dijo apoyándose en el mostrador.

—Ah, hola Serena. ¿No estás trabajando? Creía que… bueno, que me iba a saltar el buzón de voz.

No era una buena manera de iniciar una conversación y Serena no pudo reprimir un suspiro irritado.

—Estoy trabajando. ¿De qué se trata esta vez? No, déjame adivinar. No vas a recoger a Molly a final de mes.

—Cielos, estás de muy mal humor. Tal vez debería llamar más tarde y dejar un mensaje…

—No te atrevas a colgar. Por una vez en tu vida pórtate como una adulta y di lo que tengas que decir.

Serena nunca le había hablado con tanta dureza, y pudo escuchar cómo su hermana contenía el aliento por la sorpresa.

—De acuerdo, pero esto no te va a gustar. He estado pensando mucho y…

Mina se interrumpió y Serena supo que, fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, no sería bueno.

—He decidido renunciar a Molly —dijo finalmente Mina.

Serena no esperaba algo así. Se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Luego frunció el ceño.

—Debe de haber un problema con el teléfono, porque me ha parecido entender que vas a renunciar a Molly. Tú no harías algo así.

—Puedo hacerlo y lo haré —respondió Mina con calma—. No estoy hecha para ser madre y ambas lo sabemos. Molly está mejor sin mí. Quiero… quiero que la adoptes y la críes.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —gritó Serena. Al Observar la expresión de curiosidad de Setsuna, bajó la voz—. Estás tomando drogas, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que soy tan sana como tú.

Sintiéndose de pronto agotada y triste, Serena se apoyó en el mostrador.

—Pero Mina, Molly es tu hija, carne de tu carne. Es la niña más bonita del mundo y tiene mucho amor que dar. No puedes hacer esto. No puedes. Si lo haces, no eres mejor que nuestro padre.

—No intentes hacerme sentir culpable por esto, Serena. El imbécil de nuestro padre no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión. Esto es algo que llevo pensando desde que Molly nació. Pero sólo ahora tengo la fuerza para hacerlo. He tomado una decisión y no voy a cambiar de idea. Si no quieres quedarte con Molly, contactaré con los servicios sociales y la entregaré en adopción.

¿Cómo podía ser Mina tan cruel y tan fría?

—¡No lo hagas! Cuando vuelvas nos sentaremos a hablar y tal vez…

—No voy a volver —dijo Mina interrumpiéndola—. Yaten y yo nos casamos ayer. Voy a quedarme con él y con el grupo.

—¿Te has casado? —su hermana siempre juró que nunca se casaría, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de sacar aquel tema—. Entonces, ahora puedes darle a Molly un hogar con un padre y una madre. Una familia de verdad. Piensa en lo maravilloso que sería para vosotros tres.

—No quiero eso. Nunca lo he querido.

—Pero…

—Llámame cuando decidas lo de Molly.

Mina colgó sin siquiera despedirse.

Paralizada por el shock, Serena se quedó escuchando el tono del teléfono. Se dejó caer sobre el único taburete del puesto.

El sol seguía brillando igual que antes. Estaban empezando a llegar los turistas. A su alrededor, la gente charlaba y se reía. Todo el mundo parecía de lo más normal. Sólo que nada era lo mismo.

Mina iba a renunciar a su propia hija. Quería que ella la criara. Dios Santo.

Varios potenciales clientes se estaban acercando al puesto. Demasiado preocupada como para que le importara. Serena les dio la espalda y llamó a Michiru. Le pidió que se ocupara del puesto hasta que llegara Rei a las siete. Una vez hecho eso, sólo había una persona con la que quería hablar. Darien. Él sabría qué hacer. Confiando en que tuviera tiempo para verla, lo llamó a la oficina.

—Hola, Winly, si Serena. Necesito ver a Darien ahora mismo.

—Está comiendo en La cabaña del pescador.

Aquel restaurante no estaba muy lejos de su oficina.

—¿Se trata de una comida de trabajo? ¿Crees que le importará que me acerque?

—Está solo, y estoy segura de que le encantará verte. Pero se ha ido hace una hora, y cuando tú llegues allí probablemente ya habrá regresado.

—¿Tiene toda la tarde ocupada?

—Me temo que sí. ¿Va todo bien?

—No —confesó Serena—. La verdad es que no. Necesito ver a Darien.

—De acuerdo. Lo llamaré ahora mismo y le diré que vas de camino.

Darien estaba haciendo cola en La cabaña del pescador para pagar la cuenta cuando sonó su móvil.

—Soy Winly. ¿Has terminado ya de comer?

Había mucho ruido en el pequeño restaurante y apenas podía oír lo que le decía su secretaria.

—Estoy esperando para pagar —dijo por encima del ruido—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Serena viene de camino a la oficina. Parecía muy angustiada.

No era propio de ella abandonar su puesto a la mitad del día. Darien pagó en caja mientras seguía hablando con Winly.

—¿Ha dicho algo más?

—No. Tenía la voz temblorosa, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

A Darien no le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. ¿Estaría teniendo dudas sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sobre ellos? Confiaba en que no fuera así.

—Salgo ahora. Despeja mi agenda para esta tarde, ¿puedes?

—Ahora mismo.

Poco después de que Darien regresara a la oficina, Serena entró corriendo por la puerta.

—Sé que habíamos quedado para esta noche, pero esto no puede esperar —se dejó caer sobre la silla que había frente al escritorio—. Espero no molestarte demasiado.

—No hay ningún problema. He reestructurado mi agenda para esta tarde. ¿Quién está a cargo del puesto?

—Amy. Está encantada de cobrar unas horas extras.

Serena tragó saliva visiblemente. Se quitó las pulseras y se las volvió a poner. Se mordió el labio y se estiró el cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran angustia.

Darien no la había visto nunca así. Con el corazón encogido, extendió las manos por encima del escritorio para agarrar las suyas.

—Serena, ¿qué sucede? ¿Es por la auditoría?

Ella retiró las manos para abrazarse a sí misma.

—¿Por qué, se han puesto en contacto contigo? Oh, Dios, no puedo asumir más malas noticias.

«¿Malas noticias?», pensó Darien.

—No he sabido nada de Hacienda —aseguró Darien—. Cuéntame.

—Oh, Darien, ha sucedido lo peor. Me ha llamado Mina. ¡Ha decidido renunciar a Molly!

La noticia lo pilló completamente por sorpresa.

—Dios mío —se apoyó con fuerza contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Es terrible —Serena tenía los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas rojas y le temblaban los labios.

Iba a echarse a llorar.

Darien se puso de pie de un salto, rodeó el escritorio y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Temblando, Serena se acurrucó contra él.

—No me extraña que llores —murmuró Darien besándole la coronilla—. Suéltalo todo, cariño.

Ella se puso tensa y se apartó, mirándolo fijamente.

—¡No estoy llorando, estoy furiosa! —empezó a caminar por el despacho—. Te juro que si Mina estuviera aquí la estrangularía. ¿Acaso no se acuerda de lo horrible que es que tus padres te abandonen? ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho? Que si no me quedo con Molly llamará a los servicios sociales.

—Es increíble —reconoció Darien—. Pero en realidad no es ninguna sorpresa. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sin dejar de andar, Serena le lanzó una mirada que quería decir: «¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo?».

—Criarla como si fuera mía, por supuesto. Si a Mina no le importa Molly, a mí sí. La quiero mucho. No permitiré que esto le haga daño. La adoptaré y siempre sabrá lo mucho que la quiero. También le contaré la verdad sobre Mina, y le haré saber que esto no es culpa de ella, sino de la estúpida de mi hermana.

Darien no pudo evitar comparar la situación con su triste historia. ¿Lo culparía su hija por no verla? ¿Creería que la había rechazado? Nunca lo sabría, y no tenía sentido sufrir por ello.

Con la barbilla alzada, Serena llegó hasta la estantería. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Darien.

—Sé que mi horario es una locura y que la casa flotante es muy pequeña, pero la familia es lo más importante en la vida. Conseguiremos que esto funcione, sobre todo cuando pueda echarle el guante a ese edificio… No puede salirme mal la auditoría, Darien.

Parecía muy decidida. Era una luchadora, y Darien admiraba su fuerza.

—No saldrá mal —le aseguró—. Y para que lo sepas, tú eres mucho mejor madre que Mina. Creo que ella también lo sabe.

El rostro de Serena se contorsionó, y Darien estaba convencido de que se iba a echar a llorar. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? Cuando llamó para decirme que cuidara de Molly unos días más ella me dijo lo mismo. Creí que lo decía por decir, que era una manera de conseguir que me ocupara de su hija mientras ella estaba de gira con la banda. Pero ahora… —Serena se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío—. Ojalá hubiera hablado más con ella de esto. Tal vez hubiera evitado que tomara una decisión tan estúpida.

—No se te ocurra echarte la culpa de esto —le dijo Darien—. ¿Cuántas veces has intentado hablar con ella? Nunca te devolvía las llamadas, y cuando contactaba contigo estaba desando colgar.

—Gracias por recordármelo. Darien. Tienes razón, esto no es culpa mía.

El modo en que lo estaba mirando, como si fuera su salvador, provocó que a Darien le doliera el pecho. No merecía su confianza hasta que le contara lo de su hija. Y lo haría. Pero aquél no era, desde luego, el momento.

—Sigo sin poder creérmelo —dejo de moverse, se sopló el cabello para apartárselo de los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared—. Renunciar a la carne de tu carne… es antinatural.

Lo era, pero al menos era la propia Mina la que había tomado la decisión. Darien no tuvo la suerte de poder decir nada. Ann se había llevado a su hija a algún lugar en el que no pudo encontrarla.

—Molly te tiene a ti —dijo ocultando cuidadosamente su propio dolor—. Eso la convierte en una niña muy afortunada.

—«Afortunada» no es la palabra que yo utilizaría para esta situación. En cualquier caso, aquí estamos —Serena rebuscó en su bolso en busca de una libreta—. ¿Conoces por casualidad a un buen abogado especializado en adopciones?

—Siéntate. Voy a hacer algunas llamadas.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse aquella tarde. Darien estaba sentado en una silla de madera en su terraza, tomándose lo que quedaba de la comida china que había encargado. Estaba buena, pero habría sido mejor compartirla. Deseó que Serena y Molly estuvieran allí, disfrutando de aquella noche maravillosa con él. Pero Serena quería estar sola. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que le había dicho su hermana y para pensar.

Darien también. Desde que salió aquella tarde de la oficina no había dejado de pensar en su hija. Su secreto le pesaba más que nunca sobre los hombros, y deseó… Sonó el teléfono, interrumpiendo su melancolía.

—Soy yo —dijo su madre al otro lado cuando descolgó—. ¿Te interrumpo?

—No, acabo de cenar.

—Bien, porque necesito desahogarme. No puedo creer que la hermana de Serena decidiera renunciar a su propia hija —dijo con tristeza.

—Sí, es increíble.

—Y en qué mal momento. Justo cuando estabas a punto de hablarle de tu pasado.

—Eso tendrá que esperar.

—Tengo algo que decirte respecto a eso. Pero antes quiero hablar de Serena. Cuando vino a recoger a Molly esta tarde… Nunca le había visto tan destrozada. Es una madre natural y está claro que adora a la niña. Ahora mismo Molly es demasiado pequeña para entender lo que está pasando, pero, ¿qué pensará más tarde? Abandonada por su madre sin ningún motivo. Sólo Dios sabe lo que eso le provocará en la autoestima.

—Estás pensando en tu nieta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darien pasándose la mano por la cara.

—No puedo evitarlo, hijo. Este asunto de Molly hace que recuerde todo. Cuando me imagino a nuestra niña por ahí, sin ninguna posibilidad de conocer a su padre o a su abuela… me duele mucho.

Su madre aspiró el aire por la nariz, y Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Es como si te clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón —dijo.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un instante. Luego su madre se sonó la nariz.

—Volviendo a Serena, le importas de verdad, Darien. Ojalá la hubieras oído esta tarde contando cómo le habías conseguido un buen abogado en Anacortes, repitiendo las cosas que tú le habías dicho para que se sintiera mejor. Se ilumina cuando habla de ti. He observado que a ti te sucede lo mismo cuando la mencionas. Esa chica te importa mucho, y eso me hace muy feliz.

—Sé adónde quieres llegar, madre, pero todavía no hemos hablado de futuro. Así que no saques conclusiones precipitadas ni les digas nada a Serena ni a tus amigas.

—Tienes mi palabra. Creo que eres lo suficientemente listo como para hablarle de tu pasado. Si estás planeando un futuro con ella, tiene derecho a saberlo. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Darien estaba de acuerdo.

—Como te he dicho, ahora no. Ya tiene bastante por el momento.

No podía lanzarle una segunda bomba.

—Ahí es donde no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que deberías ir a verla esta noche y contárselo.

—Dijo que quería estar sola.

—Tú y yo sabemos que recibirá encantada tu compañía. ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te retiene, hijo?

El miedo a que Serena pudiera culparlo de lo ocurrido con su hija. Que lo rechazara. Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir eso delante de su madre.

—Ha sufrido un gran shock, mamá. Necesita tiempo para enfrentarse a ello y para acostumbrarse a su nuevo papel en la vida de Molly. Se lo contaré después de que se haya reunido con el abogado.

El sábado por la mañana de aquel fin de semana de puente, Saya se subió al autobús con un petate y una mochila en la que llevaba ropa, la cartera, el iPod, el teléfono y un oso koala de peluche que tenía desde que era niña. En otras palabras: sus posesiones más preciadas.

Nunca había estado tan asustada. Pero las cosas en casa estaban muy tensas y no tenía más remedio que marcharse. Y aquel fin de semana largo era el momento perfecto.

Su madre y Alan se habían marchado a primera hora de la mañana para pasar cuatro días de vacaciones en el lago Coralville. La habían dejado a ella a cargo de la casa, y no regresarían hasta el miércoles. Les había escrito una nota diciéndoles que se iba a vivir con su padre y que no regresaría.

Saya dudaba que a su madre le importara. Alan, sin duda, estaría encantado.

Imprimió la dirección de Darien Chiba y se la guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

Por fin iba a conocerlo. Una idea que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago. Lo primero que le preguntaría sería por qué la había dado por perdida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Había muchísimo tráfico, y mientras Serena conducía el martes por la mañana hacia la oficina de Darien tras su reunión con el abogado, iba tamborileando el volante con los dedos. Había pasado casi una semana desde que vio a Darien en su despacho y estaba deseando volver a verlo.

Entre el trabajo y la decisión de Mina, había necesitado tiempo para sí misma. Darien lo había entendido y le dejado espacio. Había sido muy cariñoso y la había apoyado mucho. Llamaba para ver cómo estaba y aquel día la había invitado a comer. Quería saber cómo le había ido en la reunión con el abogado y le había pedido que fuera a su despacho.

Gracias a Amy, que iba a encargarse del puesto, Serena tenía todo el día libre. Una buena noticia, porque tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Darien. Ahora que había empezado el proceso de adopción, ya no necesitaba tiempo para sí misma. Podría invitar a Darien a cenar aquella noche y cocinar algo sencillo. Luego, cuando acostaran a Molly, recuperarían el tiempo de los días que llevaban sin hacer el amor. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de emoción al pensar en ello. Estaba deseando abrazarlo y sentirse abrazada por él.

La vida volvía a sonreírle, y cuando Serena se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo en Main Street, dio gracias a su buena estrella por las amigas y las compañeras que se habían ofrecido a ayudarla. Setsuna y Amy en el puesto, y la dulce Rei, que hoy iba a ocuparse de Molly porque Mitsuki tenía una cita con el médico. Y Lita. Sólo tu mejor amiga te deja sollozar durante horas en un momento de cambios monumentales en tu vida.

Serena les debía mucho a todas. No sabía cómo devolvérselo, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Justo antes del mediodía entró en el aparcamiento de la oficina de Darien. Impaciente por verlo, cruzó la puerta de cristal.

—Me alegro de verte —sonrió Winly—. ¿Cómo te fue con el abogado?

—Hay muchos obstáculos que debo superar antes de poder adoptar finalmente a Molly, pero todo saldrá bien —dijo Serena—. Además, como soy de la familia, el proceso no resultará tan difícil.

—Eso está bien —la secretaria le tendió una gran bolsa de papel—. Vuestro picnic acaba de llegar. Darien te está esperando. A juzgar por cómo ha actuado esta mañana, nervioso y tenso, se diría que es él quien va a adoptar.

El hecho de que le importara tanto le enterneció el corazón a Serena. Estaba deseando verlo.

—Un picnic. ¡Qué detalle!

—Dile a Darien que yo también salgo a comer —Winly agarró el bolso del escritorio—. Que os divirtáis.

Sonriendo con el almuerzo en la mano, Serena salió al pasillo. La puerta estaba abierta. Darien estaba apoyado en la esquina de su escritorio y se pasaba la mano por el cabello con aire ausente.

Cuando la vio, se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada llena de calor que le aceleró el pulso.

—Por fin estás aquí.

—Había mucho tráfico. Winly me ha dado esta bolsa y me ha pedido que te diga que ha salido a comer.

Serena acababa de dejar la bolsa sobre el escritorio cuando Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Es maravilloso volver a abrazarte.

Estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor, le hacía sentirse de maravilla.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —dijo.

Se puso de puntillas y, agarrándose a sus hombros, participó encantada de aquel beso largo y tierno que la dejó sin respiración.

—Mmm, me gusta que me eches de menos —Darien le dirigió una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón.

—Tengo muchas cosas que contarte —dijo Serena.

—Y quiero oírlas todas. Hay un banco allí atrás, perfecto para un picnic íntimo. Vamos.

Tomándola de la mano, la guió a través de la vacía recepción y salieron por una puerta trasera. Había una zona de césped vallada en medio de los edificios en la que se alzaba un único árbol. Parecía como si el banco de hierro que había bajo las gruesas ramas los estuviera esperando.

—Qué bonito —dijo Serena acercándose al árbol—. Ni siquiera sabía que existiera este rincón.

—Ahora ya lo sabes. Yo no vengo mucho, pero me gusta la intimidad. Es un buen lugar para sentarse a pensar. Y a hablar —Darien apretó los músculos de las mandíbulas y apartó la vista. Serena tenía la misma sensación extraña de que algo no iba bien.

Como si fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento, Darien le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y Serena se sentó.

—Cuéntame tu reunión con el abogado —le pidió él.

Serena desenvolvió su bocadillo.

—El abogado se puso en contacto con Molly y ella accedió a ver a un consejero —le contó tras darle un mordisco al bocadillo—. Para asegurarse de que quiere hacer esto. Eso llevará algún tiempo. Luego tendrá que firmar algunos papeles. Yo por mi parte recibiré varias visitas de la trabajadora social.

—¿Te preocupa eso? —le preguntó Darien.

No había tocado su bocadillo.

—Un poco. La casa flotante es demasiado pequeña, y no muy adecuada para niños. Supongo que podría guardar mis artículos de joyería y meterlos en el coche. O alquilar un trastero. Pero en cualquier caso, seguiremos estando apretadas.

—Lo que importa es que quieres a Molly y que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

Tenía razón. Y quién sabía, si las cosas seguían yendo bien entre Darien y ella tal vez se fuera a vivir con él. Pero llevaban muy poco tiempo de relación como para pensar en eso.

—Te tengo a ti, estoy a punto de convertirme en madre y me van a hacer una auditoría. Hace un mes no habría soñado con nada de todo esto. Menudo verano.

—Desde luego.

Serena esperó a que Darien le dijera que se alegraba de que se hubieran conocido, que quería pasar la noche con ella. Pero él se tiró del cuello de la camisa con gesto de incomodidad. Tampoco había probado el bocadillo. Estaba claro que su inquietud no tenía nada que ver con la visita de Serena al abogado. Pero ahora no ignoraría el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Esa vez averiguaría qué le estaba pasando.

—Estás actuando de forma extraña —le dijo—. Y no me digas que no pasa nada.

Darien se giró hacia ella. Tragó saliva.

—Tienes razón, hay algo que deberías saber. Algo que empecé a contarte en mi casa la otra noche.

Fuera lo que fuera, le provocaba tensión en los hombros y una expresión angustiada. Las dudas de Serena regresaron. Sólo Dios sabía qué iba a decirle. Pero confiaba en él y, fueran cuales fueran los problemas, los escucharía con mentalidad abierta. Juntos sabrían qué hacer. Le ofreció una sonrisa de ánimo.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea.

—No me resulta fácil hablar de esto —Darien entrelazó las manos y se quedó mirando al infinito—. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando iba al instituto…

De pronto se detuvo. Siguiendo su mirada, Serena vio a una adolescente alta, guapa pero con aspecto desaliñado, que llevaba un petate y una mochila y que salía de la puerta de atrás de la oficina de Darien. Se dirigió hacia ellos con paso vacilante. Había algo en ella que le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero Serena no sabía decir qué.

La joven se detuvo a unos tres metros de ellos.

—Hay un cartel en la puerta que dice que todo el mundo ha salido a comer. Pero la puerta no estaba cerrada y escuché voces aquí fuera. Estoy buscando a Darien Chiba —agarró el petate con las dos manos como si fuera un salvavidas—. Eres tú, ¿verdad?

—El mismo que viste y calza —Darien frunció el ceño—. ¿Te conozco?

—Me conocerías si te hubieras tomado la molestia de hacerlo. Soy Saya Alpha… tu hija.

Sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, Darien se quedó mirando con la boca abierta a la joven esbelta que tenía delante. Saya Alpha, un nombre que le sonaba tan poco conocido como aquella adolescente. La adolescente que creyó que nunca tendría la suerte de conocer estaba delante de él. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de él, lo observaban y ocultaban el mismo dolor y la misma confusión que sentía Darien.

No fue consciente de haberse levantado, pero de pronto estaba de pie.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó—. Eres tú de verdad.

—¿Ésta es tu… tienes una hija? —preguntó Serena.

El sonido áspero y herido de su voz hizo que Darien apartara la atención de su hija. Serena estaba pálida. Se puso de pie tambaleándose.

Y Darien supo que la había herido profundamente al ocultarle aquella información tan importante durante tanto tiempo.

Odiándose por lo que había hecho, trató de tomar la mano de Serena.

—Deja que…

—No —con los ojos muy abiertos, ella reculó. Como si su contacto la repugnara—. Os dejaré solos. Adiós, Darien —evitando su mirada, se dirigió hacia la oficina.

«Adiós, Darien». Unas palabras muy sencillas que decían mucho. Carter sintió un nudo en el estómago. No podía marcharse así.

—Serena, por favor, no te vayas. Te lo puedo explicar.

Ella lo miró con fijeza, pero no respondió. No hacía falta. La desolación que reflejaba su rostro hablaba en su nombre. No hacía falta ninguna explicación.

Un dolor insoportable se apoderó del pecho de Darien mientras la veía dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la puerta de atrás. Dudando entre ir tras ella o hablar con su hija por primera vez. Darien se giró hacia Saya.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Fue corriendo tras Serena, que había desaparecido en el interior. Cuando entró por la puerta de atrás, ella estaba a punto de salir por la de delante.

—¡Espera! —la llamó.

A excepción de un momentáneo estiramiento de la columna vertebral, Serena no dio señales de haberlo oído. Darien salvó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y la agarró de la mano. La tenía helada.

—¡Suéltame! —ella se zafó y salió corriendo por la puerta hacia el aparcamiento.

En la acera pegada a la calle de atrás, los peatones se detuvieron a mirarlos. Ignorándolos, Darien siguió a Serena.

—Si quisieras escucharme…

Con la llave del coche en la mano, Serena se giró de golpe hacia él.

—¿Para qué, para que puedas volver a mentirme? Tienes una hija y no te has molestado en hablarme de ella, una hija a la que ni siquiera conoces. ¡No eres mejor hombre que mi padre!

La acusación lo cortó como un cuchillo.

—He querido contártelo muchas veces. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando ha aparecido ella. Créeme, no soy en absoluto como…

—No gastes saliva conmigo. Tu hija te necesita. Ve a explicárselo todo a ella.

A Serena le temblaba la mano mientras abría el coche. Tomó asiento con los labios apretados, cerró la puerta, encendió el motor y se marchó de allí a toda prisa.

Darien la vio marcharse con el corazón encogido. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir tras ella. Pero lo había mirando de un modo… como si fuera una serpiente, o algo peor.

En aquel momento se sentía una basura. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces le había preguntado ella si todo iba bien?

Debería haberle contado la verdad mucho tiempo atrás. Porque ahora había perdido su confianza y su amor, y eso le dolía infinitamente.

Maldición, no podía permitir que eso sucediera. No lo permitiría. Arreglaría las cosas. Esperaría a que Serena se calmara y estuviera dispuesta a escuchar su historia. Con un poco de suerte, aquella misma noche. Ahora mismo Saya lo estaba esperando. Ansioso por hablar con su hija, y sintiéndose al mismo tiempo como si hubiera envejecido cien años, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el banco.

Sin saber por dónde empezar, Darien enganchó los pulgares en las trabillas del cinturón, apoyó la cadera contra el árbol y bebió de la imagen de su hija. Era una niña preciosa, casi tan alta como él y rubia como su madre. No le importaron las ojeras, los vaqueros demasiado ajustados ni la camiseta demasiado corta.

También parecía que no se hubiera duchado ni cambiado de ropa desde hacía tiempo.

Miró hacia el petate y la mochila y se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí, de dónde vendría y si tenía pensado quedarse.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo—. ¿Por qué no has llamado?

Si hubiera sabido que iba a venir, habría podido evitar aquella pesadilla entre Serena y él.

—Porque así no podrías colgarme.

Mientras Darien procesaba aquella terrible frase, su hija tomó asiento en el banco.

—¿Quién era esa mujer que ha salido corriendo, y por qué estaba tan enfadada?

—Era Serena. Estamos saliendo —Darien confiaba en que siguiera siendo así—. Pero hablemos de ti. He pasado años tratando de encontrarte, esperando que te pusieras en contacto conmigo. Y ahora estás aquí.

—No te creo —Saya cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con gesto enfadado—. Mi madre y mis abuelos me dijeron que habías muerto. Si querías verme, ¿por qué me mentirían así?

Así que eso era lo que le habían dicho… exactamente la misma basura que había utilizado la madre de Serena. Una mentira perversa que sólo servía para provocar dolor. Y Darien no había sido capaz de evitarla. Y eso le hacía sentirse furioso. Apretó los puños con ganas de golpear algo. Pero perder los nervios no ayudaría.

Obligándose a mantener la calma, apretó las palmas contra el grueso tronco del árbol que tenía detrás.

—Buena pregunta. Ojalá supiera la respuesta, pero desde que tu madre desapareció de mi vida hace diecisiete años no he sabido nada. Lo que sí puedo contarte es la verdad. Ann y yo fuimos juntos al instituto en Seattle. Llevábamos dos años saliendo cuando supimos que estaba embarazada.

Darien recordó haber tenido miedo, pero también se sintió maravillado al pensar que juntos habían creado una vida.

—Yo quería casarme y formar una familia.

Saya lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Teníamos diecisiete años… tu edad. Éramos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, o eso dijeron sus padres. Supongo que tu madre estaba de acuerdo, porque cuando me declaré me rechazó y me devolvió el anillo que le había dado.

Como estaba enamorado de ella, aquello le había roto el corazón.

—Tenía grandes planes para recuperarla. Pero daba igual lo que ocurriera entre Ann y yo. No tenía ninguna duda de que quería forma parte de tu vida.

La boca de Saya se relajó un tanto, y Darien vio que estaba escuchando atentamente. Quería sentarse a su lado, pero tal vez eso la asustara. Así que se quedó de pie.

—El día que naciste, en cuanto te vi y me miraste con aquellos ojos azules tan grandes… me enamoré. Estaba deseando volver a verte. En cuanto se inició la hora de visitas al día siguiente corrí de regreso al hospital. Pero tu madre y tú ya no estabais.

La agonía de aquel momento seguía presente en él, aprisionándole la garganta con una emoción que no quería mostrar. Miró al suelo.

—Tus abuelos os separaron a las dos de mí. Mis padres y yo pasamos años tratando de encontrarte, e invertimos una fortuna. Pero tu familia se cambió el apellido, y fue como si todos vosotros hubierais desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No sabía cómo te llamabas hasta hace unos minutos.

Tantos años de vacío, de no saber… Y ahora, finalmente… Incapaz de hablar. Darien dejó escapar un suspiro y se apoyó con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol.

Su hija lo miró fijamente a través de las pestañas excesivamente pintadas.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Darien asintió mirándola a los ojos.

—Cada palabra. No ha habido un solo día en el que no haya pensado en ti y me haya preguntado dónde estarías, qué harías. Sigo llevando la única foto que tengo de ti —sacó la cartera del bolsillo, sacó una foto gastada y se la enseñó—. ¿Lo ves?

Saya la observó un instante y luego se la devolvió en silencio.

—Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera —continuó Darien—. Ojalá hubiera estado allí cuando diste tus primeros pasos y celebraste tus cumpleaños. Para todo. Lo digo de corazón, Saya.

—A mí también me habría gustado —la joven se frotó los ojos, que ahora le brillaban de emoción—.

Muy emocionado él también. Darien parpadeó con fuerza.

—Dime dónde vivís tu madre y tú. ¿Tus abuelos están bien?

—Vivían con nosotros, pero murieron en un accidente de coche justo después de que yo cumpliera dieciséis años.

—Lo siento —tanto porque hubieran muerto como por no poder decirles lo que pensaba.

—Gracias. Cuando estaban vivos nos mudamos muchas veces. Estábamos a punto de trasladarnos a Fort Dodge, en Iowa, cuando ocurrió el accidente. Mamá tenía apalabrado ya un trabajo en un laboratorio farmacéutico allí, así que nos mudamos de todas maneras. Allí conoció a Alan, en el trabajo. Empezaron a salir. Se casaron en otoño y nos fuimos a vivir a su casa —Saya compuso una mueca.

—¿No te cae bien Alan?

—A él no le gustan los niños. Y menos yo.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya alguien a quien no le gustes?

Su hija puso los ojos en blanco. Como Darien tenía más preguntas, dejó pasar el tema.

—¿Cuándo supiste de mí? —le preguntó.

—Mamá y yo no nos llevamos bien. Hace unas semanas tuvimos una gran pelea. Fue entonces cuando me dijo que estabas vivo. Dijo que tal vez debería ir a vivir contigo. Pensé que se lo estaba inventando porque estaba enfadada. Pero entonces te busqué en la red y encontré tu página Web. Y aquí estoy —se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, pero tenía los ojos asustados.

Darien sintió una oleada de ira. Hacia Ann por las mentiras y hacia aquel marido suyo. Y por los diecisiete años que había vivido sin tener a Saya en su vida.

—Debes de estar muy disgustada.

Saya asintió.

—Odio a Alan y odio a mamá.

No resultaba difícil de entender.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —le preguntó.

—En autobús, en tren y en ferry. Perdí el primer tren y tuve que esperar todo un día, así que he tardado cuatro en llegar.

Aquello explicaba su aspecto desaliñado.

—¿Sabe tu madre dónde estás? Debe de estar muerta de preocupación.

Su hija negó con la cabeza.

—Están en la cabaña que tiene Alan en el lago Coralville, y no volverán hasta mañana por la noche. Tengo teléfono móvil, pero hasta ahora ella sólo me ha llamado una vez para ver cómo estaba. No les importará que me haya ido. Además, después de habernos, mantenido separados todos estos años, merece que se preocupe.

Por muy furioso que estuviera Darien con Ann, no podía permitir aquello.

—Tienes que llamarla.

—¿No has oído lo que te he dicho? ¡Estoy muy enfadada con ella por haberme mentido sobre ti! Además, yo no le importo ni lo más mínimo.

¡Qué carácter! ¿Serían todas las adolescentes así de dramáticas?, se preguntó Darien.

—Llámala de todas formas.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Darien pensaba hacerlo. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Ann, pero Saya no podía oír ninguna. Para empezar, si quería podía hacer que la detuvieran acusada de secuestro.

—Llámala tú primero. Yo lo haré después.

—Por favor, ¿puedo llamarla mañana?

—Hoy —su hija parecía tan compungida que añadió—: ¿Qué te parece si llegamos a un término medio? Puedes esperar a la noche.

—De acuerdo —gruñó Saya apartándose el pelo de los ojos—. ¿Significa eso que puedo quedarme contigo una temporada?

A Darien le gustaba la idea. Y tenía espacio de sobra. Pero primero necesitaba saber algunas cosas.

—¿No tienes colegio?

—Sólo quedan dos días para las vacaciones de verano. Los exámenes fueron la semana pasada, y ahora sólo vamos a perder el tiempo.

Darien deseó poder saber si lo estaba engañando, pero no sabía nada de adolescentes.

—¿Estás siendo sincera conmigo? —le preguntó entornando los ojos.

—Te lo juro.

No apartó la mirada, así que imaginó que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Veamos qué dice tu madre. ¿Qué tal te va en el colegio? ¿Sacas buenas notas?

—No está mal. Este semestre voy a sacar un sobresaliente y tres notables.

—Eso es estupendo.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?

—Algebra.

—A mí también me gustaban las Matemáticas.

—Así que por eso se me dan bien. Me preguntaba cuál sería la razón.

Darien seguía sin poder creerse que su hija estuviera allí, y que estuvieran hablando del colegio como si tal cosa. Su madre se caería redonda cuando lo supiera. Sólo sentía que su padre no estuviera allí.

—¿Te gustaría conocer a mi madre… tu otra abuela? —le preguntó.

—¿Sigue viva? ¿Y tu padre?

—Murió hace diez años. Estaría loco de contento con esto. Y tu abuela vive aquí, en la isla. Se llama Mitsuki Chiba y le va a hacer muy feliz conocerte por fin.

—¿De verdad? —Saya parecía complacida—. ¿Podemos ir a verla ahora mismo?

—Tenía cita con el médico, pero debería estar ya en casa cuando lleguemos. Vamos.

Saya se puso de pie.

—¿Papá?

Escuchar aquel nombre en sus labios resultaba extraño. Y muy agradable.

—¿Sí?

Sonrojándose, la joven inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

—Por supuesto.

La mañana siguiente a la llegada de la hija de Darien, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y el aire era cálido. Ninguna de las dos cosas sirvió para levantarle el mal humor mientras sujetaba a Molly y llamaba sin entusiasmo a la puerta de Mitsuki.

No quería estar allí, habría preferido no volver a ver a aquella mujer. Pero no tenía todavía a nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de Molly, y no le quedaba más opción que llevar a la niña.

Mitsuki abrió la puerta y forzó una sonrisa que no engañó a nadie.

—Buenos días a las dos.

Abrió más la puerta y se echó a un lado para que Serena pudiera entrar. Serena estaba demasiado enfadada para entrar, así que sacudió la cabeza y permaneció en el porche. Ajena a todo, la inocente Molly se rio y extendió los brazos hacia la mujer.

Por algún motivo, la amorosa expresión del rostro de Mitsuki provocó que le entraran deseos de sollozar. Estaba deseando marcharse antes de cometer alguna estupidez como venirse abajo, así que le tendió a la niña.

—Volveré a la hora de siempre —dijo mirando a todas partes menos a Mitsuki.

—Por favor, no te vayas todavía. ¿No quieres entrar?

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

La mujer asintió con gesto resignado.

—Supongo que Darien no dio contigo anoche. Quería explicártelo todo.

Oh, sí, la había llamado varias veces. Pero Serena estaba demasiado dolida por su traición y no había contestado. Luego había oído los mensajes sin molestarse en escucharlos realmente. Terminar una relación siempre resultaba doloroso, pero aquélla era la ruptura más dolorosa de su vida. La presión que sintió detrás de los ojos le hizo ver que, tanto si le gustaba como si no, las lágrimas iban a llegar. No lloraría delante de Mitsuki.

Pero aunque trató de luchar contra ello, se le humedecieron los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de Saya, Mitsuki?

Molly dejó escapar un sonido de angustia. Su buen humor había desaparecido. Parecía también a punto de echarse a llorar. Estaba claro que había captado el torbellino emocional de Serena. Ella trató de sonreír por tranquilizarla.

—Estoy bien, bonita —le aseguró.

No era verdad del todo, pero con el tiempo lo sería.

Mitsuki le dio unas palmaditas a la niña en la espalda con ternura antes de volver a girar los ojos hacia Serena.

—Yo misma no lo supe hasta ayer por la tarde. Después de tantos años, conocer por fin a Saya, abrazarla… es un auténtico milagro.

—No estoy hablando de su aparición —la interrumpió Serena secándose los ojos con fiereza—. Darien y tú sabíais lo profundamente que valoro la sinceridad —Dios sabía cuánto había hablado de ello—. Sabiendo lo que siento por Darien, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan importante?

Y lo que era peor todavía. Darien había descuidado a su hija todos aquellos años. Un hombre que parecía tan moral y tan decente. Y que también era bueno con Molly. A Serena le ponía enferma haber estado tan cegada por sus sentimientos como para ignorar sus persistentes dudas.

Molly empezó a retorcerse.

—Quiere estar en el suelo, así que podrías entrar —dijo Mitsuki.

Asintiendo con brevedad, Serena cruzó la puerta. Mitsuki dejó a Molly en el suelo del salón. Ya le había sacado sus juguetes, y la niña se dirigió hacia un osito de peluche. Feliz de nuevo, soltó un gritito y lo abrazó. Mitsuki señaló hacia una silla, pero Serena se mantuvo de pie. Por desgracia no había podido contener finalmente las lágrimas, que le resbalaron por las mejillas.

Mitsuki también siguió de pie. Tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Quería contarte lo de mi nieta, pero no me correspondía a mí hacerlo. Si te sirve de algo, nadie en la isla sabe nada de ella tampoco.

Lo que le importaba a Serena era que ni Mitsuki ni Darien habían pensado en ella lo suficiente como para contárselo. Se puso tensa.

—Eso no ayuda en absoluto.

Ahora Mitsuki estaba llorando abiertamente. Serena no la había visto nunca tan triste, y cuando sacó varios pañuelos de papel de un dispensador que había sobre la mesa y le tendió uno a ella, Serena sintió lástima por ella. Lo que demostraba lo ingenua que era. Era una estúpida redomada. Dejó de llorar y apretó las mandíbulas.

—Le conté a Darien todo sobre mi pasado. Sabía que mis padres me habían mentido, que mi padre no quiso saber nada de mí. Y durante todo este tiempo él estaba haciendo lo mismo con su hija. No puedes ni imaginar lo estúpida que me siento.

Serena no entendió por qué Mitsuki parecía tan confundida. Ni tampoco estaba dispuesta a preguntarlo, porque ya no le importaban ni ella ni Darien.

La mujer se sonó la nariz.

—No sé muy bien qué quieres decir con eso, pero sí sé que tenía pensado hablarte de Saya. Entonces sucedió toda esta locura de tu hermana. Estabas tan preocupada, y con razón, que decidió esperar. Yo le dije que te lo contara de todas formas, pero ya conoces a Darien.

Dos días atrás, Serena habría jurado que lo conocía muy bien. Ahora se le habían abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta de que no lo conocía en absoluto. Aunque había que reconocer que en una cosa tenía razón: tendrían que haber esperado para tener relaciones. Si lo hubieran hecho tal vez habría sido capaz de contener su corazón.

En cualquier caso, no se tragó la excusa de Mitsuki.

—Mina me dijo que quería que me quedara con Molly la semana pasada. Darien y yo nos conocemos desde hace más tiempo. Tuvo muchas oportunidades para hablarme de su hija.

¿Cuántas veces le había preguntado si todo iba bien?

La noche que hicieron el amor habían estado todo lo cerca que podían estar dos personas. Serena le había dado su corazón, le había desnudado el alma. Y él siguió ocultándole el hecho de que tenía una hija. Era una estúpida por haber confiado en él. Primero su madre y su padre, luego Seiya, después su hermana. Y ahora Darien.

¿Cuándo aprendería?

Furiosa por ser tan ingenua, hizo una bola con el pañuelo de papel y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño, Serena —dijo Mitsuki secándose los ojos—. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarnos.

Si Mitsuki pensaba que las lágrimas y las disculpas eran suficientes para hacer que perdonara y olvidara, estaba muy equivocada. Serena alzó la cabeza.

—Confié en Darien y en ti. Los dos abusasteis de mi confianza. En mi opinión, eso es imperdonable.

—Entiendo —parecía como si Mitsuki hubiera envejecido diez años de golpe. Se dejó caer en una silla—. Supongo que querrás buscar otra niñera.

Molly adoraba a Mitsuki y viceversa. Separarlas sería doloroso para ambas, pero había que hacerlo.

—Anoche puse un anuncio en el periódico —dijo.

Mitsuki asintió con gesto de derrota.

—Al menos déjame cuidar de ella hasta que encuentres a alguien.

—No tengo más opciones, ¿verdad?

Seguiría llevando allí a la niña hasta que encontrara una nueva niñera. Entretanto, pasaría el mínimo tiempo posible con Mitsuki. Y ninguno con Darien.

Entonces se acordó. La auditoría. El diecinueve de agosto. Lo necesitaba para eso. Lástima que todavía faltaban otras tres semanas. Pero no había problema; a partir de ese mismo momento hablaría con él sólo de asuntos profesionales.

Cuando la auditoría hubiera terminado, no volvería a verlo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

El miércoles por la mañana, vestido y listo para ir a trabajar. Darien estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina tomando café y esperando a que Saya se levantara. No tenía ni idea de qué tomaba de desayuno. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba muy ilusionado por desayunar por primera vez con su hija.

Quien, como se dio cuenta el día anterior, estaba agotada por el largo viaje que había hecho hasta la isla de Halo. Tras una emotiva cena con su madre. Darien había llevado a Saya a casa. Su hija había escogido la habitación en la que había dormido Molly. Bastante antes de las diez, se había duchado y se había metido en la cama. Darien no había vuelto a oírla desde entonces. Mientras se acababa el café, su hija apareció descalza en la cocina. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y llevaba una camiseta amplia y pantalones de pijama.

—Buenos días —dijo fijándose en sus ojos brillantes y en las mejillas sonrojadas—. Pareces descansada.

—He dormido muy bien —se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado—. Esta casa es preciosa.

—¿Quieres cereales? O podría hacerte unos huevos.

—Cereales está bien.

—Yo también tomaré eso —Darien se puso de pie y abrió el armarito que había al lado del fregadero para sacar la caja—. Hay zumo y leche en el frigorífico.

Unos instantes más tarde estaban ambos sentados a la mesa de la cocina comiendo cereales. Saya se había tomado un vaso de zumo de naranja en cuestión de segundos. Parecía hambrienta y comía con ganas los cereales.

Cuando tuvo el cuenco vacío, se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

—¿Qué te dijo mi madre cuando hablaste con ella?

Al pensar en ello. Carter se tomó su tiempo masticando. No quería repetir la conversación que había tenido lugar cuando Randi se fue a la cama. Le había gritado a Darla, la había amenazado con arrestarla por secuestro. Pero no lo haría. Eso sólo serviría para hacer daño a Saya, y ya había sufrido bastante. Pero quería asustar a Ann por haberle hecho pasar un infierno, y lo había conseguido.

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa por que Saya estuviera con él. Ann se había disculpado profusamente por haberla mantenido alejada de él durante todos aquellos años, y le dio todo tipo de explicaciones. Sus padres la habían presionado para que huyera y nadie pudiera quitarle a Saya. Ella tenía miedo de que Darien y sus padres trataran de hacer exactamente eso, dijo. Darien no sabía si creerla o no y, desde luego, eso no la excusaba, pero ya no podía hacerse nada más que seguir adelante.

—Lo mismo que te dijo a ti —aseguró—, que puedes vivir conmigo si quieres.

Cuando Ann dejó de pedirle disculpas y hablaron de Saya, pareció aliviada al saber que Darien quería quedarse con ella. Según dijo, Say estaba resultando problemática desde la muerte de sus abuelos.

Darien sospechaba que el hecho de que Ann, estuviera concentrada en su marido no había ayudado.

—Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme aquí para siempre? —preguntó Saya esperanzada.

—Eso sería estupendo —Darien ya había perdido mucho tiempo sin ella y no quería perder un segundo más—. Veamos cómo pasamos el verano y a ver qué decides.

—De acuerdo, pero ya he tomado una decisión. Me quedo.

Darien bostezó y ella lo miró.

—Pareces cansado.

—Ayer fue un gran día —aseguró.

Conocerla a ella. Y hacerle daño a Serena.

—Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no he dormido bien.

Había dado vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche por culpa de sus pecados.

—He estado pensando en esa mujer… Serena —dijo Saya como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Parecía muy desconcertada. ¿Era por mí?

Su hija se encogió de hombros, un gesto natural que Darien ya había notado que servía para ocultar sus auténticos sentimientos.

¿Cómo explicarle a una adolescente de diecisiete años lo que le había dolido a Serena? Pero desde el día anterior, si había algo que Darien tenía claro era que ya no volvería a desviar las cuestiones nunca más.

—No fue culpa tuya en absoluto —dijo—. Fue mía. Verás, Serena compartió conmigo todo sobre su vida, incluso las cosas desagradables. Yo le deje creer que había hecho lo mismo. Pero no era cierto. Dejé fuera una parte crucial de mi vida. Aunque tú estuvieras siempre en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos, nunca le hablé de ti.

Al oír aquello, Saya abrió mucho los ojos con expresión herida.

—¿Por qué no?

Lo último que Darien deseaba era hacerle más daño a su hija.

—No se lo conté a nadie de la isla —explicó mirándola a los ojos—. Hablar de ti cuando no sabía dónde estabas o si te vería alguna vez… me hacía sentir triste y vacío. Así que no dije nada.

—Lo entiendo.

Saya asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole sentir a Darien que así era. Satisfecho, continuó:

—Serena creció en una casa en la que todo el mundo decía mentiras. Su madre mintió sobre su padre, del mismo modo que hizo la tuya. Pero a diferencia de mí, su padre aprobó la mentira. Cuando Serena supo la verdad, averiguó dónde vivía y fue a visitarlo. Él se negó a reconocerla. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—¡Eso es horrible! —Saya parecía totalmente escandalizada.

—Sí. Así que entenderás que ella valore la sinceridad por encima de todo. Cuando empezamos a salir en serio, decidí hablarle de ti. El problema fue que no encontré el momento adecuado.

Ahora llegaba el momento más delicado de la historia. Si Darien no tenía cuidado, Saya se culparía a sí misma por la reacción de Serena. Aspiró con fuerza el aire.

—Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando apareciste tú en el patio trasero de la oficina. Se quedó completamente desconcertada.

—Porque no sabía nada de mí.

Darien asintió.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

—Estoy loco por ella.

Su hija sacudió la cabeza.

—Papá, lo has estropeado pero bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer, comprarle flores?

Darien estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—No creo que eso sirva de nada. Anoche la llamé tres veces. Quería arreglar las cosas. Pero no contestó. También le mandé un mensaje al móvil, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Al no saber cómo se sentía Serena al respecto, en un momento consideró la idea de presentarse en su casa y negarse a salir de allí hasta que resolviera aquel problema. Pero después de cómo lo había mirado tras la aparición de Saya, recordando la expresión de traición de su rostro. Darien reculó. Era mejor permanecer alejado unos días más.

—Lo arreglaremos —afirmó decidido a hacerlo realidad.

—Necesitas pensar en algo mejor que una llamada de teléfono o un mensaje de texto.

Saya tenía razón. Darien le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

—Gracias por el consejo.

La joven se apartó el flequillo de la cara.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te tomas el día libre y lo pasas conmigo? Podemos pensar en qué hacer respecto a Serena.

—Me temo que no puedo.

Saya bajó la cabeza y él le levantó la barbilla.

—Sólo faltan unos días para el fin de semana. Pasaremos juntos el sábado y el domingo.

A su hija se le iluminó la cara.

—Eso suena estupendo. ¿Puedo comer más cereales?

—Todo lo que quieras. Esta también es tu casa.

—Gracias —Saya volvió a servirse.

Comió como si estuviera hambrienta. Darien recordó que él era igual a su edad. Contuvo una sonrisa. Y pensó en la partida mensual de póquer que iba a celebrarse el sábado en casa deTokiya Odiaba tener que perdérsela, pero le había prometido a Saya el fin de semana entero. Sus amigos lo entenderían… cuando superaran el impacto de saber que tenía una hija.

Confiaba en que se tomaran la noticia mejor que Serena.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer hoy mientras tú no estés? —preguntó Saya.

—¿Qué tal si vienes al trabajo conmigo? Main Street está llena de buenas tiendas, y la playa está muy cerca. Podrías darte una vuelta, y luego te llevaré a comer. Después puedes seguir mirando por ahí —recordó algo que Ann había mencionado—. Deberías buscarte un trabajo para este verano.

—¡Pero si acabo de llegar!

—Eso te proporcionará algo de dinero y algo que hacer mientras yo trabajo.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde buscar.

—La temporada turística es muy importante aquí y acaba de empezar. Todo el mundo contrata gente. Tal vez encuentres algo cerca de mi oficina.

Aunque Saya había vivido en algunas ciudades más grandes que la isla de Halo, Main Street estaba abarrotada de gente. Se veía que eran turistas por el modo en que curioseaban todo. Había chicas de su edad y algún que otro chico guapo, la mayoría de ellos con sus padres. Algunos la miraron y sonrieron. Sonrojándose, Saya apartó la vista.

Quería que todo el mundo supiera que era una lugareña; después de todo, ahora vivía allí. Así que hizo todo lo posible por parecer relajada y cómoda. Pero con todas aquellas magníficas tiendas y las grandes cestas colgantes de flores, no le resultaba fácil fingir que estaba en casa.

La isla de Halo era maravillosa. Para empezar, había gaviotas por todas partes. El sol brillaba con fuerza y el aire parecía casi azul. Y fuera donde fuera olía a mar.

No podía verlo desde Main Street y no sabía dónde se encontraba con exactitud, pero su padre le había dicho que estaba cerca. Si preguntaba sabía que lo encontraría. Pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Porque entonces la gente sabría que era nueva allí.

Sintiéndose como una adulta, entró y salió de varias tiendas: una boutique de señoras con ropa demasiado seria para ella, una tienda de música y una librería moderna en la que encontró un montón de revistas y el libros que quería leer. En la librería no contrataban a nadie, pero en la tienda de música le dijeron que tal vez sí. Se detuvo en un elegante café que había a varias manzanas de la oficina de su padre y pidió trabajo allí. Tal vez su padre la llevara allí a comer.

Era estupendo haberlo conocido por fin y que cuidara de ella. Saya estaba feliz de haber ido. Una suave brisa le alborotó el cabello y llevó consigo una fuerte ráfaga de olor a mar. Aquello hizo que se decidiera. Se suponía que tenía que estar en la oficina de su padre a mediodía, y todavía faltaba un buen rato. Encontraría el mar, tal vez incluso se mojara los pies. Qué lástima no haber llevado bañador.

Cuando llegó a la siguiente esquina, en la que Front Street se cruzaba con Main Street, vio finalmente el mar. Sólo estaba a unas cuantas manzanas, al final de Front Street. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue aquel grupo de construcciones que parecían cabañas.

Había muchas, y un gran número de personas revoloteaba a su alrededor, comprando. Objetos artísticos colgaban de algunos de los puestos. Intrigada, decidió dar una vuelta por allí y dejar el mar para más tarde.

Le gustaban los objetos artesanales y la gente de aspecto bohemio que los fabricaba y los vendía, así que pidió trabajo en varios de ellos. En uno de los puestos, Haruka, que esculpía pájaros y ballenas en una piedra negra, le pidió que volviera por la tarde para hacerle una entrevista. Saya estaba muy emocionada. Sería maravilloso trabajar allí.

Se fijó en un grupo numeroso de mujeres que había delante de uno de los puestos, viendo joyas. A Saya le encantaban los pendientes y los collares y se dirigió hacia allí. Entonces se fijó en la persona que estaba detrás del mostrador.

Era la mujer que le gustaba a su padre. Serena.

Sin saber qué hacer, Saya se quedó donde estaba y observó. Serena parecía cálida y amable, y sonreía mucho… no como el día anterior. Pero cuando los clientes se fueron y se quedó a solas, se le borró la sonrisa y pareció muy triste. Como se sintió Saya cuando su madre empezó a prestar atención a Alan y a ignorarla a ella.

Serena tendría probablemente aquel aspecto porque estaba peleada con su padre. Si se gustaban, tendrían que arreglarse y ser felices a menos que Serena fuera como Alan y odiara a los niños. Saya no podía estar segura.

Si conseguía un trabajo allí y trabajaba cerca de Serena, tal vez llegaría a conocerla un poco y lo averiguaría.

Sonó el reloj anunciando las doce, lo que significaba que iba a llegar tarde. Ahora tendría que correr para volver. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir a jugar a las cartas? —le preguntó Lita a Serena cuando estaban sentadas con Molly en el sofá de su salón—. Sé que no tienes niñera, pero la última vez que fuiste llevaste a Molly y te lo pasaste muy bien.

Allí fue donde Mitsuki se ofreció a hacerle de niñera. ¿Había pasado sólo un mes? Habían ocurrido tantas cosas que parecía que hubiera transcurrido una vida.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No me apetece.

—Pero te encanta jugar. Nunca te pierdes una —Lita la miró fijamente—. No me digas que es porque Mitsuki va a estar allí… Vives en una ciudad pequeña, más te vale hacerte a la idea de que vas a encontrarte con ella.

—Ya es bastante malo tener que verla cada vez que llevo a Molly y la voy a recoger —Serena no había encontrado todavía sustituta—. Además, ahora todo el mundo sabe ya lo de Saya. No se va a hablar de otra cosa en la sala, y no creo que pueda soportarlo —seguía todavía furiosa con Darien.

—Por cierto, ¿sabías que Haruka Tenou la acaba de contratar para trabajar en su puesto? Empieza el lunes.

—Eso he oído.

Serena no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Excepto que Saya debía de quedarse a pasar el verano. Por supuesto, no le había preguntado a Mitsuki al respecto. No había cruzado más que dos palabras con ella desde la aparición de Saya. El hecho de que Darien no hubiera enviado a su hija de vuelta a casa significaba que estaba dispuesto finalmente a conocerla. Un punto a su favor.

—No vas a hacer como si no la conocieras, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

Saya era inocente, una niña a la que su padre no había querido reconocer… hasta que se vio obligado a hacerlo.

—Nada de esto es culpa suya.

No estaba de humor para seguir hablando del tema, así que dirigió la conversación hacia un tema más neutral.

—Hablando de las cartas, te perdiste la partida del mes pasado, así que si quieres ir esta noche, por favor hazlo. No tienes que quedarte aquí por mí. Soy mala compañía esta noche, y seguramente te lo pasarás mucho mejor allí.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, y tú estuviste a mi lado cuando Andrew me rompió el corazón. Además, las dos hemos estado trabajando mucho y apenas nos hemos visto. Quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo —Lita rebuscó en el bolso—. He alquilado un par de películas clásicas para cuando Molly se vaya a dormir. _Casablanca_ y _Sucedió una noche._ Seguro que harán que dejes de pensar en tus problemas.

—Eso es estupendo —a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. A veces pienso que Molly y tú sois las únicas personas del mundo en las que puedo confiar.

—¿Y qué me dices de Rei y de Amy?¿Y de Winly, la secretaria de Darien?

Todas ellas mujeres a las que Serena consideraba amigas.

—Supongo que puedo confiar en ellas.

Lita asintió.

—Y ahora, no te enfades, pero en mi opinión puedes confiar también en Mitsuki. Y en Darien.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Después de lo que hizo? De ninguna manera. Y su madre es igual o peor.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que debería haberte contado lo de su hija. De acuerdo, el hombre cometió un error. ¿Quién no lo ha hecho alguna vez? Yo digo que le des una oportunidad. Y que dejes de culpar a Mitsuki. Adora a Molly y a ti te tiene cariño también. Además, no era responsabilidad suya decirte nada.

Mitsuki le había dicho lo mismo, pero Serena no se creía esa excusa y no daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga.

—¿De qué lado estás? —le preguntó—. No se trata sólo de que no me haya contado algo tan importante. ¿No te das cuenta? El modo en que ha tratado a Saya, o mejor dicho, el modo en que la ha ignorado, no le hace mejor que mi padre. Sabiendo eso, ¿cómo podría llegar a estar nunca con él?

—Hay varias razones. La primera es que estás enamorada de él.

—Me he enamorado otras veces —dijo Serena mientras empezaba a ponerle el pijama a Molly—. Soy una chica mayor y lo superaré.

—Razón número dos: no estoy segura de que te sepas la historia tal y como es.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Serena frunció el ceño.

—Tú misma lo has dicho muchas veces: Darien Chiba es un buen hombre. Creo que en todo esto hay más cosas de las que tú sabes. Si yo fuera tú, le daría una oportunidad de explicarse.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Yo estaba allí, lo vi y lo escuché todo. Darien ni siquiera conocía a su propia hija. Tuvo que decirle quién era. Esa es la historia, y punto final.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. No quiero seguir hablando de Darien ni de Mitsuki esta noche —Serena le subió la cremallera del pijama a la niña—. Voy a meter a Mitsuki en la cama, y cuando vuelva voy a ver esas películas. Y se acabó.

Lita suspiró.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo. Pero para que lo sepas, creo que estás equivocada.

Darien estaba sentado a su escritorio, supuestamente repasando el historial de un cliente. Pero no podía concentrarse. Uno de sus asuntos primordiales era Saya. Sonrió. Conocerla era maravilloso, aunque cambiaba frecuentemente de humor y era muy dramática. Según Winly, que había criado cinco hijos, todos los adolescentes eran así.

Saya parecía estar aclimatándose bien. Le gustaba su trabajo y había hecho algunos amigos. Y lo mejor de todo era que no había cambiado de opinión. Quería quedarse con él y terminar el instituto en la isla.

En la parte negativa, Serena seguía evitándolo. Hacía ya dos semanas que no la veía ni hablaba con ella. La echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su calor, abrazarla y que le contara cómo le había ido el día. También echaba de menos a Molly.

Al menos Serena no le estaba haciendo pagar a Saya por sus culpas. Según su hija, desde que había empezado a trabajar Serena y ella habían comido juntas en un par de ocasiones. Hablaron de joyería, de trabajo, de Molly y de la relación de Saya con él. A su hija le gustaba Serena. Pensaba que Darien tendría que arreglar las cosas.

Toda la ciudad parecía estar al tanto de sus problemas con Serena, y estaban de acuerdo con Saya. Winly, Malachite, Tokiya., Diamante y sus mujeres lo estaban. Y también su propia madre, que seguía cuidando de Molly.

Darien deseó poder convencerla para que lo escuchara. No contestaba a sus llamadas ni le abría la puerta, y seguramente había borrado todos sus correos y los mensajes de texto. La semana anterior siguió incluso el consejo de Saya y le envió flores. Pero no sirvió de nada, según comprobó cuando pasó por el puesto de Serena al día siguiente. Estuvo tan fría y distante que lo dejó helado.

Darien se estremeció. Por suerte, su hija no presenció aquello. Saya tenía el día libre y se había ido a la playa con unos amigos.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer un hombre en un caso así? Se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrado. Tal vez…

Winly llamó por el intercomunicador, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Artemis Moon está en la línea uno.

Artemis era el dueño de una franquicia de helados de una lavandería, y era cliente suyo desde hacía tiempo. Y un charlatán. Darien no tenía humor para aguantar un monólogo de veinte minutos, así que torció el gesto.

—Dile que estoy ocupado.

—No —contestó Winly—. Le diré que has salido. Y ya que estás de tan mal humor, tal vez deberías hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

Darien desconectó. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió a la zona de recepción.

—Volveré más tarde —gruñó.

Su secretaria le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad, pero cuando él entornó los ojos en gesto de advertencia, ella mantuvo sabiamente la boca cerrada.

Quince minutos más tarde, sin haberlo planeado, se vio en la acera de enfrente de los puestos, entrecerrando los ojos ante el brillante sol, y lamentándose por no haber llevado las gafas oscuras.

Como siempre, el lugar estaba abarrotado de turistas. Ya que estaba allí saludaría a Saya. Se abrió camino entre la gente. Ocupada con unos clientes, su hija lo recibió sorprendida.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí en un día laborable?

Sin estar muy seguro él tampoco. Darien miró al suelo.

—Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —dijo.

No puedo evitar mirar de reojo hacia el puesto de Serena. Podría intentar volver a hablar con ella.

—Ah —su hija cruzó los dedos—. Buena suerte


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Tras haber elegido tres juegos de pendientes, collares y pulseras, la enésima clienta de Serena sonrió encantada y le pagó.

—A mi hija le van a encantar.

—Ha escogido unas piezas muy bonitas —aseguró Serena.

Mientras envolvía la compra, sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Miró detrás del cliente y por supuesto, alguien la estaba mirando. Darien. Se dirigía hacia ella, el brillante azul de sus ojos se distinguía incluso en la distancia. Aquélla era la segunda vez que iba a verla en una semana.

¿Es que nunca iba a aprender? Serena frunció el ceño. Había terminado con él. Y, sin embargo, el corazón le latía con fuerza por la emoción.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó la clienta mirando hacia atrás. Debió de notar la intensa mirada de Darien, porque alzó las cejas—. No me extraña que se distraiga. Es muy guapo, y sin duda viene directo hacia usted.

—Bueno, pues pierde el tiempo —Serena apartó la mirada de Darien.

—A juzgar por la decidida expresión de su rostro, él no piensa lo mismo. Debe de haber hecho algo realmente horrible para que esté usted tan enfadada.

—Ya lo creo —murmuró Serena sin importarle que aquella desconocida pudiera descifrarla tan bien. Negándose a volver a mirar a Darien, sonrió con profesionalidad.

—Gracias por su compra, y por favor, vuelva cuando quiera. Si desea volver a comprarme algo, todos mis diseños están en mi página Web. Le he puesto unas tarjetas de visita en la bolsa.

—Aquí viene —dijo la mujer—. Buena suerte.

Se marchó y Darien ocupó su lugar. Alto y guapo, apoyó los antebrazos en el mostrador ocupando todo el espacio disponible.

—Hola, Serena —dijo con serenidad.

—Ya estás aquí otra vez.

Conteniendo el deseo de acariciarle el rostro, Serena dio un paso atrás y señaló con la mano un expositor de pendientes que había al fondo.

—Si estás buscando algo que regalarle a Saya, éstos son muy populares entre las adolescentes.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero ésa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Esta frialdad ya ha durado demasiado. Vamos a hablar.

¿Cuántas veces le había oído decir las mismas palabras para luego evadir la verdad?

—A menos que se trate de algo relacionado con la auditoría, no hay nada que decir —respondió Serena, orgullosa de su tono indiferente.

Darien se puso tenso y soltó una palabrota.

—Maldita sea, Serena, si me escucharas…

Si no lo conociera tan bien, su expresión la hubiera intimidado. De hecho, lo hizo un poco. Temblando ligeramente, lo miró.

—La gente nos estás mirando. Por favor, baja la voz.

Darien abrió la boca, pero ella lo atajó.

—¿Por qué no te marchas y me dejas en paz? —le espetó.

—¿Es eso lo que de verdad quieres?

—Sí.

Él entornó los ojos una fracción de segundo antes de suspirar profundamente.

—De acuerdo, no te presionaré más. A partir de ahora somos cliente y asesor, nada más. Pero tengo que representarte en la auditoría, para la que sólo falta una semana, y más nos vale comunicarnos.

Eso sí podía hacerlo ella.

—Como te acabo de decir, si quieres hablar de la auditoría, te escucho.

Darien asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Jedite Woods ha programado nuestro encuentro a las diez y media al otro lado de la ciudad. Deberíamos llegar temprano, pero primero tenemos que reunimos tú y yo y hablar de la estrategia. Te esperaré en mi despacho a las nueve en punto.

—Allí estaré —Amy ya había quedado en trabajar aquel día—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará la auditoría?

—Un par de horas. Supongo que Jedite ya le habrá echado un vistazo a tu página Web. Y probablemente querrá ver el puesto y tu inventario.

Serena sintió que Darien se apartaba de ella con la misma certeza que notaba el duro suelo bajo los pies. De pronto parecían dos desconocidos que nunca hubieran hablado de nada personal, ni compartido besos arrebatadores, ni hecho el amor apasionadamente. Era mejor así, y lo que se dijo que quería, pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo. El hueco que sentía dentro se hizo más grande. Tragó saliva para pasar el helado nudo de la garganta.

—Estaré preparada.

El día de la auditoría, Darien estaba mirando por la ventana de su oficina mientras esperaba a Serena. Era una mañana lluviosa, tan oscura como un día de invierno. O como su alma, ahora que la había perdido.

La última vez, en su puesto, la había mirado fijamente a los ojos y le había escuchado. La verdad lo atravesó: Serena ya no lo amaba. Una vez lo expresó con palabras y actuó como si así fuera, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había confundido la pasión con el amor.

Era una lección dolorosa pero también valiosa. No estaba bien tener una relación con una clienta. Si se hubiera atenido a esa norma ahora no se sentiría tan abatido. Además, era un buen profesional, y aunque su vida amorosa fuera un desastre, haría todo lo posible para superar la auditoría.

Winly llamó puntualmente al intercomunicador para avisarlo de que Serena estaba allí. Unos segundos más tarde entró en su despacho. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un aroma a aire fresco flotaba a su alrededor. Darien nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa. Preparándose para una cascada de sentimientos, la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Las gotas de lluvia que le brillaban en el cabello no atrajeron su atención, ni tampoco el vestido de tirantes que se le ajustaba a las curvas. Pero la tensión que irradiaba resultaba imposible de ignorar. Estaba nerviosa por la auditoría, pensó.

Darien le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y ella movió sus pulseras.

—Llevas chaqueta y corbata. No me has dicho que me arreglara.

—Vas muy bien —dijo él mirando al infinito—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que empecemos. Así es cómo deberían ir las cosas: Jedite Woods empezará con preguntas. Luego querrá ver el puesto y probablemente hará más preguntas. Lugo volveremos a la sala de auditorías para otra ronda de preguntas.

—¿Qué me va a preguntar?

—Para empezar, por la mesa de trabajo que te hizo tu ex. Y sobre las otras cosas de las que hemos hablado. Tendremos que facilitarle a Hacienda toda la información que necesite, así que yo tomaré notas.

—¿Yo también debo hacerlo?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Tu trabajo es responder con sinceridad a cualquier pregunta que te haga Woods. Contesta sólo a lo que te pregunte. No le des más información.

Ella lo miró con perplejidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Confía en mí, así es como debe hacerse.

Serena lo miró como si no fuera capaz de volver a confiar en él. No era nada bueno, pero Carter se sintió hundido. Deseaba aullar de frustración. Pero iban a pasar por una auditoría, y aquél no era el momento de perder la calma. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y puso freno a sus sentimientos.

—Escucha, he pasado por muchas auditorías y, según mi experiencia, es mejor que el cliente cuente lo menos posible. Como se hace en los tribunales. Así que no te incrimines a ti misma.

—Pero no tengo nada que ocultar.

Darien la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Quieres superar esta auditoría o no?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Serena se apartó el cabello hacia atrás, estiró los hombros y lo miró con aquellos ojos de color cielo. Era la primera vez desde hacía una eternidad que lo miraba. Durante un largo instante, Darien se perdió en aquellas profundidades líquidas. Un gran error que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

Volvió a mirar al infinito.

—Sí creo que estás hablando demasiado me tocaré la oreja así.

Mientras le hacía la demostración, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ya lo pillo.

Durante un breve instante, volvió a parecerse a la Serena que conocía, la mujer que confiaba en él y que lo quería. Pero aquella mujer había desaparecido. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, revisó otros puntos con ella. Enseguida llegó la hora de salir.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—La verdad es que no —Serena se levantó y se atusó el vestido—. Estoy asustada. Hay mucho en juego.

Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no estrecharla entre sus brazos para tranquilizara.

—Confía en… Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda. Vamos allá.

Jedite Woods, el auditor de Hacienda, tenía exactamente el aspecto que Serena había imaginado: alto, delgado, con poco pelo y con una expresión sosa. Estaba sentado muy tieso en la cabecera de la mesa rectangular de la pequeña sala de conferencias de Hacienda. Serena y Darien estaban sentados cada uno a un lado del auditor, el uno frente al otro.

—Hábleme de este gasto de carpintería —dijo Jedite Woods.

Darien se puso tenso, aunque nadie lo notaría si no lo conociera tan bien como Serena. Ella estaba asustadísima. Se le secó la boca y bebió de la botellita de agua que Darien había tenido el detalle de comprarle.

—Una parte es de las reparaciones que tuve que hacer en el puesto donde vendo mis joyas durante la temporada turística —dijo—. Pero la mayoría corresponde a una mesa de trabajo que se hizo especialmente para mí.

—Tenemos fotos y documentación —dijo Darien pasándole una copia al señor Woods.

El auditor guardó silencio durante unos instantes mientras estudiaba la información y se daba golpecitos con un lápiz en los finos labios.

—Me gustaría ver la mesa —dijo.

—El caso es que ya no la tengo. Es demasiado grande para mi casa flotante. Si viera usted mi casa se daría cuenta de lo que digo, y…

Darien se tocó el lóbulo de la oreja y ella guardó silencio.

—Serena sigue siendo la dueña de la mesa —dijo Darien—. Pero una de sus empleadas la utiliza en su casa.

Ella asintió.

—Si quiere podemos llamarla y pedirle que…

Darien volvió a tirarse de la oreja y Serena se calló. Siempre hablaba demasiado cuando se ponía nerviosa. Inclinado sobre su cuaderno de espiral, Jedite Woods no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado tomando notas. Parecía como si acabara de chupar un limón amargo. Debía de estar pensando lo peor, que ella había tratado deliberadamente de engañar a Hacienda. Pero no era así. A Serena se le retorció el estómago, y pensó que iba a vomitar.

Se abrazó la cintura, pero no quería que el señor Woods supiera lo asustada que estaba. Así que juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando y se llevó los dedos a los labios. Darien medio sonrió al verla, algo que no haría si pensara que las cosas estuvieran yendo mal. Serena sintió que se le levantaba el ánimo un poco. Finalmente, el auditor dejó el lápiz y cerró el cuaderno.

—Me gustaría ver la sede de su negocio. Tengo el coche fuera.

—¿Puedo avisar a Amy, la chica que me ayuda en verano, de que vamos para allá?

El auditor asintió.

—Por supuesto. Iré un momento al servicio y los esperaré fuera.

Serena le hizo una llamada rápida a Amy. Había dejado de llover, así que Darien y ella esperaron fuera. El sol volvía a brillar y todo olía a fresco y a limpio.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo —le dijo Darien.

—Pero estoy hablando demasiado. No paras de tirarte de la oreja… debe de dolerte incluso.

—No. Yo diría que las cosas están saliendo bien hasta el momento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Woods no está haciendo las preguntas quisquillosas que yo esperaba.

—Pero todavía puede hacerlas.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca se sabe.

Aunque fuera hiciera calor, Serena se estremeció.

—Nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

Darien se acercó a ella, extendió los brazos, vaciló y luego los bajó.

Serena deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes. Necesitaba su contacto tranquilizador.

Jedite Woods salió del edificio y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¿Nos vamos? —los guió hacia su sedán negro.

Poco tiempo después aparcaron en Front Street y se dirigieron hacia el puesto. De camino pasaron por delante del puesto donde Saya trabajaba. Con los ojos muy abiertos, la joven miró primero a Serena y luego a Darien como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si algo había cambiado entre ellos. Cuando hizo una mueca a la espalda del señor Woods, Serena supuso que Darien le habría hablado de la auditoría.

Todo el mundo estaba al tanto, y cuando Serena pasaba por delante de ellos, los dueños de varios puestos cruzaron los dedos.

Una hora más tarde, tras una docena de preguntas a las que Serena respondió, el señor Woods los llevó de vuelta a la sala de conferencias. Tal y como Darien había predicho, siguieron más preguntas. Ella respondió a cada una de ellas tratando de no añadir información adicional. Cuando lo hacía. Darien seguía tirándose de la oreja. A veces intervenía en alguna respuesta. Todo habría sido agotador si Serena no estuviera muerta de preocupación. Cuando por fin terminó todo, casi cuatro horas más tarde, se sintió completamente agotada, pero aliviada de que por fin hubiera acabado. Si Darien estaba cansado, no lo demostraba.

—Le mandaré un correo electrónico con la información que ha pedido —dijo estrechando la mano del señor Woods.

Serena hizo lo mismo.

El auditor hizo una última anotación en el cuaderno y luego asintió.

—Estaremos en contacto.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Serena mientras el hombre se alejaba.

—Enviaremos a Hacienda los documentos que quieren. Y luego esperaremos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No puedo saberlo con certeza… una semana o dos. Primero Woods contactará conmigo. Luego Hacienda enviará una carta. En cuanto sepa algo me pondré en contacto contigo.

Serena sabía que tenía que volver a su puesto para que Selena pudiera irse a casa, pero necesitaba tiempo para recuperar la energía. Si las cosas fueran distintas invitaría a Darien a comer algo con ella. O tal vez a relajarse de un modo más placentero.

Pero todo aquello quedaba atrás. Cuando Darien tuviera noticias del señor Woods, no volvería a hablar con él ni a verlo. Eso era lo que quería, pero le dolía muchísimo.

Ocultando su dolor, le tendió la mano.

—Gracias, Darien.

—Ha sido un placer.

Su apretón de manos fue firme y demasiado breve. Tal y como debía ser entre asesor y cliente.

La alarma sonó demasiado temprano, sobre todo después de una noche de poco sueño. Gimiendo, Serena la apagó. Las ansiedades que flotaban por su mente seguían allí, y se despertó de golpe al instante. Era viernes y habían pasado diez días desde la auditoría. Darien dijo que no transcurriría mucho tiempo antes de que tuvieran noticias del señor Woods y de Hacienda.

¿Sería aquél el día en el que sabría si lo había perdido todo?

Por muy aterradora que resultara la idea, prefería saberlo en lugar de vivir aquella espera interminable. Estaba harta de sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Y Molly se despertaría pronto. Sin tiempo que perder, se levantó. Se preparó un café y entró rápidamente en la ducha. Ojalá pudiera hablar con Darien.

Necesitaba que la tranquilizara.

Pero había cumplido su palabra y la había dejado en paz. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos.

—Tal vez sepa algo del señor Woods y llame hoy —murmuró mientras se lavaba la cabeza.

Tampoco le resultaba fácil fingir que todo estaba bien con Saya y con Mitsuki. Serena las veía a las dos todos los días. Cuanto más conocía a Saya, mejor le caía.

Y en cuanto a Mitsuki… Guardar las distancias con la madre de Darien no resultaba nada agradable. Dejó escapar un suspiro bajo la ducha. La noche anterior, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, consideró la posibilidad de perdonar y olvidar. Pero tenía sus principios y pensaba mantenerse firme a ellos, aunque eso significara la soledad. Con renovada determinación, cerró la ducha. La única alegría de su vida era Molly. El amor de la niña y su dulce risa llenaban su corazón de felicidad. Ya consideraba a la niña como suya. Le estaba dando de comer una cucharada de cereales cuando sonó el teléfono. Serena lo puso en altavoz. Era el abogado de la adopción.

—Acabo de hablar con el consejero de Mina —le dijo—. Las sesiones han terminado. Tu hermana no ha cambiado de opinión. Sigue queriendo renunciar a su hija.

—Eso es una buena noticia —dijo Serena—. Quiero decir… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Me alegro por ti, Serena. Un trabajador social se pondrá en contacto contigo esta semana.

Encantada con la noticia, puso a Molly en la silla del coche y se dirigió a casa de Mitsuki. Aquello era algo que podía compartir con la mujer. Mitsuki se lo contaría también a Darien.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, le abrió Saya. Serena se sorprendió.

—No esperaba verte aquí.

—El viernes es mi día libre. Mis amigos están ocupados, y como a papá no le gusta que esté todo el día sola… ya sabes cómo son los padres —Saya puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió, como si le gustara que su padre se preocupara por ella—. La abuela iba a enseñarme su receta de tarta de chocolate. Dice que también puedo ayudar a cuidar de Molly. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto.

Recordando sus propias lecciones de cocina y lo cerca que se había sentido aquel día de Mitsuki, Serena sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Lo que, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido, resultaba ridículo.

—Tu abuela es muy buena profesora —dijo dejando a Molly en el suelo del salón—. ¿Dónde está?

—En el cuarto de baño. Saldrá enseguida.

Lo que significaba que podría marcharse sin verla. Lo habría hecho, pero quería compartir con ella la noticia.

—Esperaré. Tengo que hablar con ella.

—¿Ah, sí?

Serena abrió mucho sus expresivos ojos, y Serena se dio cuenta de que lo sabía todo. Por alguna razón, eso la hizo avergonzarse.

—Se trata de Molly —dijo para aclarar las cosas—. Es algo que tu abuela querrá saber.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

Saya se sentó en el suelo al lado de Molly y se atusó el pelo.

—¿Cómo es una auditoría? —preguntó la joven.

—Agotadora. El auditor te hace toneladas de preguntas y tienes que responderlas todas. Pero no sabes si le gustan tus respuestas. Luego tienes que esperar una eternidad para saber cómo te ha ido.

Saya frunció el ceño.

—Si eres tú la que tiene que responder a las preguntas, ¿qué hace mi padre?

—Se asegura de que la persona a la que van a hacerle la auditoría está preparada y te ayuda si te sales del camino. Al menos eso hizo conmigo —aseguró Serena—. Y lo hizo muy bien.

—Eso pensé —Saya sonrió, claramente orgullosa de su padre.

Serena le hizo entonces una pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondándole la cabeza:

—¿No estás enfadada con él por no haberte visto durante todos estos años?

—Lo estaba, pero ya no. Sé que me quiere y que se alegra de que esté aquí. Es el mejor padre el mundo —Saya dejó escapar un suspiro—. Pero me gustaría que fuera feliz —le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada que le recordó a Mitsuki—. Lo sería si le dieras una oportunidad.

Serena no dijo nada. Y sin embargo, si Saya podía perdonarlo, tal vez ella debería hacerlo también. Al menos pensaría en ello.

Mitsuki entró finalmente en la habitación y se detuvo en el umbral al ver a Serena.

—Abuela, Serena tiene algo que decirte.

—Oh —Mitsuki parecía sorprendida, pero no dijo nada más—. Si lo hubiera sabido habría venido antes. Espero que no te importe que Saya me ayude hoy.

—Creo que es estupendo —dijo Serena—. Estoy segura de que a Molly le encantará la atención extra —miró a la niña, que estaba feliz en el suelo.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó Mitsuki.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Serena había hablado de verdad con ella. Sintiéndose extraña, vaciló, pero la mujer asintió con la cabeza para aliviar algo de tensión.

Tras dirigirle una rápida mirada a Molly, Serena bajó la voz.

—He sabido esta mañana por el abogado que Mina ha terminado sus sesiones de orientación y está lista para proceder con la adopción.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —Mitsuki sonrió con sinceridad—. Y por Molly.

—Yo también —dijo Saya—. La abuela y papá dicen que eres una buena madre.

—Lo intento. Gracias.

El calor y el amor del rostro de Mitsuki resultaban obvios. A pesar de la frialdad con la que Serena la trataba, seguía siendo cariñosa con ella. Llena de remordimientos, Serena abrió la boca para disculparse. «¿Y qué hay de tus principios?», le preguntó una voz interior.

Tragándose las palabras, se dio la vuelta.

—Tengo que irme. Vendré a la hora de siempre.

«Dale una oportunidad a mi padre», le había pedido Saya.

Era lo mismo en lo que Serena había estado pensando durante horas mientras daba vueltas en la cama por la noche. Por la mañana, mientras atendía a varios clientes, consideró la posibilidad de hacer exactamente eso.

Darien había trabajado duro para ella como asesor. Como amante, había mostrado pasión y alegría. El hecho de que le ocultara que tenía una hija la había destrozado. Pero, ¿qué mal haría escuchar lo que tenía que decirle? Si es que todavía quería explicarse. Después de tanto tiempo, tal vez hubiera cambiado de opinión.

Saya podría estar equivocada. Tal vez Darien ya no quisiera estar con ella. Pero se merecía la oportunidad de explicarse. Serena estaba dispuesta a dársela.

Ahora que lo había decidido estaba deseando verlo. Pero no eran más que las dos y no esperaba a Rei hasta las siete. Llamó a Amy para preguntarle si podía ir, pero estaba ocupada.

Luego lo intentó con Rei.

—Podría estar ahí a las cuatro.

—Gracias, Rei. Me salvas la vida.

Aunque estuvo muy ocupada, las horas parecían no pasar. Cuando finalmente apareció Rei, Serena agarró el bolso y se abrió camino entre la avalancha de turistas hasta llegar a Main Street. Entonces vio a Darien dirigiéndose hacia ella. Con el corazón contento, corrió a encontrarse con él.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó, sorprendido de verla.

—Iba a buscarte.

—¿En serio? —Darien alzó las cejas—. Curioso, porque yo iba a verte a ti. Tengo noticias de Hacienda, y son buenas. Han desestimado tu caso y han reducido lo que debes en un noventa por ciento. Aunque, entre intereses y multas tienes que pagar una buena cantidad.

Le dijo la cifra, que era de cuatro números. Mucho dinero, pero Serena estaba encantada. Si las ventas del año continuaban tan bien como hasta el momento, para septiembre tendría dinero para pagar al señor Tomoe.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti… Te estoy muy agradecida.

Incapaz de contener su alivio, le echó los brazos al cuello.

Él se puso tenso y la soltó. Y Serena supo con certeza que había esperado demasiado y que Darien ya no sentía nada por ella.

—Lo siento —dijo sintiéndose vacía por dentro—. No tenía derecho a hacer eso.

—Me dices que te deje en paz y luego me abrazas —tenía la expresión recelosa—. No lo entiendo.

Aunque ya no sintiera nada por ella, le debía una explicación.

—Iba de camino a verte porque… he estado pensando, y sé que no he sido justa. Si todavía quieres explicarme lo de Saya, estoy dispuesta escuchar.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Darien mirándola de refilón.

—Quiero saberlo todo —insistió ella—. Pero si no quieres contármelo lo comprendo perfectamente.

—No hay nada que desee más. Vayamos a un lugar y hablemos ahora mismo.

—¿Qué te parece el patio de atrás de tu oficina?

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino. A Serena le latía con tanta fuerza el corazón que se preguntó si Darien podría oírlo. Estaba muy silencioso. Si al menos supiera en qué estaba pensando… Cuando estuvieron sentados en el banco, Serena lo miró.

—Cuéntame, Darien.

Escuchó con asombro mientras él le explicaba el secuestro y la dolorosa e infructuosa búsqueda de Saya. Le habló del desafortunado ataque al corazón de su padre y de su muerte, y de la decisión que tomaron Mitsuki y él de abandonar la búsqueda y seguir adelante con sus vidas. Le contó lo mal que se sentía por no conocer siquiera el nombre de su hija, dónde estaba y si sabía de él.

La emoción de su rostro y de su voz, provocaron que a Serena le doliera el corazón, por él y por Mitsuki. Les debía una gran disculpa.

—Siento haber llegado a la conclusión equivocada. Cuando te dije que eras igual que mi padre… Nada más lejos de la verdad. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

—No es culpa tuya. Debería habértelo contado desde el principio, pero nunca encontré el momento. Lo cierto es que tenía miedo. No confiaba en que me fueras a entender.

¿Darien no confiaba en ella? Serena no se esperaba aquello. Le dolió. La tensión de sus hombros, el perfil oscuro y sombrío mientras miraba hacia el infinito en lugar de a ella… Serena supo que había estropeado lo que podría haber sido un precioso futuro, juntos. El ánimo se le vino abajo. Si al menos hubiera estado dispuesta a escucharlo antes…

—Siento que no confíes en mí —dijo—. Ojalá…

Darien alzó la mano para silenciarla.

—No he terminado.

Serena asintió.

—Cuando las cosas entre nosotros empezaron a ponerse serias, supuse que tenías derecho a saber lo de mi hija. Estaba a punto de contártelo cuando ella apareció.

—Podría haber sido más comprensiva. No tienes ni idea de lo mal que me siento.

—No te sientas mal —dijo Darien—. Me alegro de que por fin hayamos hablado. Te he echado de menos, Serena.

Sonaba casi como si todavía sintiera algo por ella. Esperanzada, habló con el corazón:

—¿Quiere decir eso que vas a darme y a darnos una segunda oportunidad? Porque te amo y quiero tener un futuro contigo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó él.

Durante un largo instante. Darien le escudriñó el rostro. Ella no apartó la vista, sólo dejó que su amor brillara.

—Yo… —empezó a decir Serena pero, para su asombro, a Darien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Oh, diablos —dijo él.

Se las secó y el corazón de Serena se llenó de amor y de ternura. Y también se echó a llorar.

—Menudo par estamos hechos —Darien sonrió—. Yo también te amo, y haré lo que haga falta para ganarme tu confianza.

Serena sonrió.

—Ya la tienes. No debería haber dudado nunca de ti.

—Eso significa mucho para mí —Darien apretó la frente contra la suya—. Te juro que nunca, nunca volveré a ocultarte nada. A menos que se trate de una sorpresa.

—Me encantan las sorpresas.

—Eso es algo que no sabía. Eres la mujer más compleja y fascinante del mundo. Podría pasarme el resto de mi vida a tu lado y seguir sin saberlo todo de ti. Pero me gustaría intentarlo. Mi casa es lo suficientemente grande para todos: para ti, para mí, para Molly y para Saya.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que vayamos a vivir contigo?

Darien asintió.

—Si te parece bien, me gustaría adoptar a Molly contigo y ayudarle a entender algún día lo que Mina hizo.

—¿Lo harías? —Serena pensó que iba a estallar de felicidad—. Eso suena a proposición matrimonial.

—No muy romántica, ¿verdad? Pero hasta hace un instante creí que no querías volver a verme nunca.

—Creo que es lo más romántico que he oído jamás. Sí, Darien Chiba, me casaré contigo. Es lo que he deseado desde el día que nos conocimos.

Sujetándole el sonriente rostro entre las manos, Serena se lo bajó para darle un beso. Lo que empezó como una tierna demostración de amor se convirtió rápidamente en pasión. Al separarse, ambos respiraban aguadamente.

—Vamos a contarles a Mitsuki, a Saya y a Molly la buena noticia —dijo Serena—. También quiero pedirle disculpas a tu madre.

—Tengo una idea mejor —contestó Darien—. ¿Por qué no pasamos primero por tu casa para que pueda demostrarte lo mucho que te amo?

—Me gusta la idea.

Darien la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Y se fueron caminando de la mano hasta el coche.

**Fin**

* * *

**bueno bueno, subi todos los capitulos restantes porque no eh hecho nada de nada u.u, solo tengo un libro mas editado y espero subirlo mañana (ojala nunca se me olvide subirlo dia por medio como antes u.u)**

**les agradezco a cada una de ustedes que se paso a dejarme un mensajito y disculpenme por la demora en subir los capitulos pero definitivamente estar de vacaciones me deja muy floja y solo me dedico a ver tele y despertar tarde, rara vez prendo mi notebook para ver algo en internet, generalmente me conecto desde mi celular :/**

**asi que mis chicas les mando muxos besotes **

**Fer**


End file.
